Fun Craziness of Real Life
by M42
Summary: Wow... I commend you for even getting this far. I do hope you enjoy! This is what happens when I combine real life with X-men... ouch... stop if it hurts! I had to up it from G to PG cuz of sum cussing. :P
1. Oops!

-A/N: Sorry for the lack of author's notes on the first two chapters for a while, but I was really lazy. I hadn't really planned to put this story up here, but then I decided, "What could it hurt? Definitely not my feelings of no one likes it!" and I posted it right then and there without an author's note or disclaimer. So now, as I revise it and see that Kurt's hair is NOT so black it is almost blue but vise verse, I will add these. Also, follow the numbers for parts I thought may confuse people. Continue to enjoy! -Disclaimer: okay, do you REALLY think I would do this if I owned Marvel or the X-men? Oh no, it would be MUCH worse if I were really in charge.  
  
Chapter One, Oops!  
  
Lisa and Angela walked to Chemistry together, talking about various anime and such.  
"I don't see how you can think that Chichiri is more kawaii than Hotohori," [1] Angela said.  
"You're obsessed," said Lisa, putting her bag down at their lab station. "Did you do the pre-lab?"  
"Yep, right here," said Angela, taking out a sheet of paper with the purpose, preparations, and procedure written out in sloppy handwriting. There were a lot of things scribbled out and the black pen she used was smudged. [2] "Thank God for computers and printers, huh?" she said. Lisa sweatdropped. [3]  
"You know, you could just use a pencil," she commented. Angela smirked, then smiled, getting their journals. "I still don't see what these have to do with Chemistry."  
"No journals on lab days, girls," said the teacher. Angela sweatdropped, getting their goggles and aprons after putting the journals away. "We have a new student today," said Mrs. Straughn. [4] "His name is Kurt Wagner," she said, pronouncing it 'wag-ner.' "Ahem, actually, itz pronounced Vaghner," the boy corrected. He had on a long sleeved red shirt with a khaki colored button-up shirt over it, unbuttoned. His hair was almost so dark blue that it was black and hung down past his shoulders in the back. His long, brown, baggy pants drooped over his shoes. "Oh, sorry Kurt," Mrs. Straughn apologized. "Does anyone not have a partner?" she addressed this to the class. No one raised his or her hand. "Okay, does anyone want to have Kurt in his or her group?" she asked. Angela raised her hand quickly. "Okay, Kurt, go work with Angela and Lisa," said Mrs. Straughn. "Oh, and girls, try not to scare him, hmm? It's his first day." "Okay, Mrs. Straughn!" said Angela, a little too excitedly. Lisa sweatdropped. "How convincing." she mumbled. "Hi Kurt!" Angela said happily, holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Angela!" "Ah, hi," he said uneasily, not taking her hand. She looked a little disappointed. "Come on, Angela, Mrs. Straughn said not to scare him," reminded Lisa. "But all I said was-" she began to protest. "Go get the Bunsen burner," Lisa commanded. "Okay." Angela said, going in a sad manner. "Come on, Kurt. By the way, my name's Lisa. Let's go get the beakers and test tubes. You wash them and I'll get the water, kay?" "Sure," Kurt said, going with her. Angela sat at the lab station and set up the Bunsen burner. Lisa came back with the test tubes in a rack. Kurt followed her.  
"Okay, now take the beaker and-" Lisa began. She was cut off as Angela knocked the beaker over, spilling the water near Lisa's stuff.  
"Baka!" [5] she yelled, going to move her stuff out of the way. As she did so, the water moved back toward the beaker and sat in a large bubble-like form on the table near the mouth of the container.  
"Gomen!" Angela yelled, then looked to make sure that the beaker wasn't broken. "Hey, I've never seen water do that before," she said. "Sugoi. [6]"  
"What are you talking abo-oh my God. what did you do?" asked Lisa.  
"I just spilled it! Honest! What did you do?" asked Angela.  
"I didn't do anything! All I did was move my stuff and hope nothing got wet."  
"Hey, eetz alrhight, really! Heeyah, let me just." Kurt said, picking up the water sphere from the lab table and putting it back in the beaker. His hands as well as the table were perfectly dry. Angela and Lisa gaped.  
"Bah. How did.?" asked Angela, terribly confused.  
".you do that?" Lisa concluded for her.  
"I didn't do anysing. You're ze vone who did it," he said, pointing two fingers at Lisa.  
"Come on, you guys, I know you have to explain things to Kurt but you're not going to finish at this rate," Mrs. Straughn said from behind Kurt.  
"Ah! Yes ma'am!" said Kurt hurriedly, sounding nervous. In their scramble, no one questioned Kurt again. Angela bumped his hand and jumped. She looked down at her own hand in confusion. "S-sahry!" Kurt said quickly, pulling his hand away.  
"That's.. okay." she said. Lisa gave her a 'what's your problem?' look and Angela smiled unconvincingly. After they had completed the lab, Angela called Lisa over to help her rinse out the test tubes while Kurt put away the chemicals.  
"What is it? Don't they wash easily enough?" asked Lisa. "There's a scrubber there."  
"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Angela whispered.  
"What is it, then?" Lisa whispered back.  
"It's Kurt."  
"What about him?"  
"He's funny."  
"So are you." Lisa said. Angela sweatdropped.  
"No! Baka. I bumped him and it felt. weird."  
"Maybe he has a rash or something. It's not nice to talk about people behind their back, ya know."  
"I don't think it was a rash. It felt. fuzzy."  
"Yer crazy!"  
"But I swear it did! Just go bump him or tap him or something. Why would I lie about that?" Angela insisted.  
"Because you're a freak?" Lisa suggested. This gained her a glare of annoyance from Angela. "Okay, okay! Sheesh! What would Hotohori say?"  
"You leave him outta this!" she hissed. Lisa went over to Kurt and tapped him on the arm. Both of them jumped. Angela didn't hear what they said, but Lisa looked shaken when she came back to the sink where Angela was drying out the test tubes. "Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"You felt something, didn't you?"  
"Maybe," said Lisa. The bell rang. "We'll finish cleaning up, Kurt. Hope to see you in other classes today!" said Lisa, looking at Angela the whole time.  
"Sank you both for helping me!" he said in his German accent, running to find his next class.  
"But I'm gonna be late," Angela complained.  
"You're staying. Besides, we have lunch next hour, remember?"  
"Oh yeah!" Angela said happily. They finished cleaning up in silence, and then Lisa led the way to her locker.  
"You wanna come over today?" Lisa asked.  
"Sure," Angela replied. "Come with me to the office to call and ask?"  
"Sure, let's go," Lisa agreed distantly.  
"I knew it! You did feel something, didn't you?"  
"Keep it down, will ya? We can talk at my house."  
"But Lisa, his hand was-"  
"Hey Kurt, you lost?" Lisa asked Kurt who was walking down the hall behind Angela. Angela looked up and jumped.  
"Hey you guys, I vas looking for ze office. Vhere iz it?"  
"We were just headed there, come on." Said Lisa. He nodded, following them.  
"So do you think I can eat dinner over?" Angela asked.  
"Probably," Lisa replied.  
"Oh, are you going to her house? How fun. You must be good friends," commented Kurt.  
"Yup!" said Angela.  
"We have a bit in common," said Lisa.  
"Ah, I don't really haff zat many close friends. I don't seem to fit in too vell."  
"Oh, don't worry! We don't fit in, either. What's so good about being normal anyway?" asked Angela. Kurt smiled. In the office, Lisa and Angela worked things out with their parents. On the way out, they saw that Kurt was still there.  
"Hey, you creepy stalker, where ya headed to now?" asked Angela playfully.  
"Huh? Oh, lunch!" he said happily.  
"Really? So are we. Wanna sit with us? We can introduce you to our friends," suggested Lisa.  
"Sure! Zat vould be vonderful!" he said happily. They all went to lunch and finished the rest of the day fairly uneventfully. Kurt was always in either Angela or Lisa's class from third hour (Chemistry lab) on. They were even on the same bus.  
At Lisa's house, they were playing Spyro on Playstation when the power went out. "This makes me so mad!" Angela whined. Lightning struck the tree outside the window and both girls jumped. "Wow, special effects?"  
"I don't think so," said Lisa. The phone rang and Lisa answered. "Hello? What- Oh hey Kurt. How did you get this number.? Angela's planner, huh? I guess we could. Actually, we can probably come over now, the power went out. Yes, she's still here. I'll go ask my Mom." With that, Lisa set down the phone and left the room. She came back and picked it up again. "Yeah, it's fine. See you in a few then. Bye."  
"What was he doing with my planner?" Angela asked in annoyance.  
"Oh, who cares? We're going to his house."  
"But-" Angela started, but the phone rang.  
"Hello? Yep, here she is," said Lisa, handing the phone to Angela. "Your Mom," she whispered.  
"Hi Mum. Yup, lemme ask." She looked at Lisa. "Can I spend the night? Mum said the weather's pretty bad there."  
"Sure," said Lisa.  
"Yup, Okay. See you tomorrow after school. Love you buh-bye." Angela said, hanging up the phone. "I still wanna know what he was doing in my stuff."  
"Looking for my number, apparently. Why did you have it on you, anyway?"  
"I use the address book in the back of my planner. That way I have it on weekends when I go to my dad's house." Angela explained. [7]  
"Oh, ok. We're gonna get to the bottom of this fuzzy German guy who can pick up water without getting wet!" Lisa said determinedly. Angela giggled, gaining her a glare from Lisa, but then she smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does sound kinda strange when you say it out loud, huh? Let's go," she said as she stood and led the way out of her room. Angela grabbed her purse and followed.  
As they waited, they played with Lisa's cats. One, Misty, was a gray, older longhair with tabby stripes. The other was a black longhair named Velvet. Misty jumped up to greet the black lab mix puppy, Heidi. Velvet hissed angrily, jumping down from her bed and running downstairs. Angela giggled. There was a knock on the door and Lisa opened it, calling back to her parents to say that she was going.  
"Hello, Kurt-kun," [8] said Angela. He looked a bit confused.  
"Vhy is it so daak in your house, Lisa?" he asked. Lisa started to explain about the power, but Angela jumped in.  
"Because the lights are off," she said matter-of-factly. Kurt and Lisa both sweatdropped. Kurt opened the door for them, and then got in the passenger side of a nice car.  
"These the new recruits you were talkin' about?" said the taller teenager with the sunglasses on who was sitting in the driver's seat. Kurt elbowed him. "What?" he asked, confused.  
"Scott, zis is Angela and Lisa. Zey're my friends from my new school. Lisa, Angela, zis is Scott," Kurt introduced them and they both nodded from the back seat. Angela noticed that she was soaked from the storm, but Lisa was perfectly dry.  
"Lisa, how come you're not-" she began.  
"I don't know," Lisa cut in, looking down at her dry clothes, "but I think he does," she whispered to Angela as the car started. Angela held up a finger.  
"Kurt-san, [9] can you put on the radio? Something loud and obnoxious! Thanks," she said when he nodded. When the radio came on, Angela looked back to Lisa. "What do you mean he knows?"  
"Didn't he seem to in lab today?"  
"Yeah, he was looking at you kinda funny all through lunch, too, but I thought he was just flirting."  
"Baka," Lisa mumbled under her breath. They sat back and Lisa looked in the rearview mirror. She turned to Angela. "What do you think's up with the glasses?" she asked.  
"Oh, eye-doctor said it's normal for my eyes to change a lot-" Angela began.  
"Not your glasses," she said. "His," she whispered. Angela looked in the rearview mirror, blinking as she noted that Scott was wearing sunglasses even though it was pouring.  
"Oh. Eye condition?" she suggested.  
"I doubt it. Especially in the rain," Lisa said. A Pink Floyd song came on and Angela started singing happily. Lisa elbowed her. "Come on, be serious, would you? We gotta figure out what's going on here."  
"How?" asked Angela in confusion.  
"Well, we already know that they probably live together," she explained.  
"Yaoi?" [10] asked Angela.  
"No! Well, most likely not. What came to my mind, anyway, was brothers," Lisa said. Angela sweatdropped. Kurt looked back at them as if he were trying to hear their conversation. Lisa caught his gaze in the mirror and looked to Angela. The Bohemian Rhapsody came on and Angela laughed.  
"Oh, Lisa! It's the song!" [11] she said happily, loud enough for people in the car next to them to hear. The girls sang with the radio, both sounding a little off, through the whole song. Halfway through, Kurt and Scott joined in. As the song ended, they pulled into the driveway. A wrought iron gate opened, leading to a circular driveway in front of a large white mansion.  
"Wow." breathed Angela.  
"You guys live here?" asked Lisa. Kurt nodded.  
"Not alone," said Scott.  
"Do you have butlers and maids and cooks and stuff?" asked Angela excitedly.  
"Ah, not really. Ve all take turns cooking and cleaning," said Kurt.  
"Oh," said Angela, sounding a bit saddened. They all got out and started walking toward the mansion. Angela watched the water bead up and roll off of Lisa, thoroughly confused and soaked. She caught the scent of something and sniffed a few times. She sneezed and lightning struck a bush to the right of the group. Everyone jumped and looked at her. She blushed. "Um, bless me?" she said. Kurt looked at Scott who opened the door, pretending nothing happened.  
"Ah, hello there," said a man in a wheelchair who was waiting for them in a large, empty living room.  
"Hello, Professor," said Kurt uneasily.  
"Are these your-?" began the Professor in his calm voice. Kurt cut him off.  
"Ah, yes, Professor, zees are my friends," he said too quickly. The Professor nodded.  
"So, which one of you is responsible for the hedges?" the Professor asked calmly, moving toward the two girls.  
"I didn't do it! I swear! All I did was sneeze and-" Angela protested. Lisa elbowed her in the ribs. The Professor watched as the water pulled itself out of her clothes in perfectly spherical beads and dropped onto the floor.  
"Ah, you must be Lisa," he said, holding out a hand. "I'm Professor Xavier, but most of the students just call me Professor." Lisa shook his hand and Angela reached out slowly, rubbing his head. [12]  
"Nani!? [13] Baka, what are you doing?" yelled Lisa. Angela giggled. Everyone sweatdropped. A very tall, hairy man came down one of the large staircases and everyone looked up.  
"Ah, Logan," said the Professor, moving away from Angela. "These are the ones Kurt was telling us about. This is Lisa and this. This is Angela." Angela blinked, and then removed her hand from his head.  
"Good. New recruits. Your turn to make dinner, then," Logan said gruffly.  
"But Logan, they're no-" started Scott.  
"Okay! Who's up for Ramen? How many am I cooking for?" asked Angela happily. Lisa looked worried, but didn't say anything. [14]  
"Um, Angela, I think he vas joking," said Kurt. Angela looked saddened. "Ah! Maybe Ramen tomorrow?" he suggested. This made her perk up some. "Good, now, how about a tour?" Kurt said. As they began to agree, the Professor interrupted.  
"Perhaps later, Kurt. I think I should explain some things first."  
"But Professor-" protested Scott. The Professor held up a hand to silence him.  
"Don't worry," Xavier said, "they'll be fine. Girls, do you know what a mutant is?" he asked calmly.  
"You mean like Blinky from the Simpsons?" [15] asked Angela.  
"I think he means more along the lines of fuzzy people with blue tails sticking out of their pants, right Kurt?" said Lisa. Angela looked at Kurt, who had his back to them. He did, indeed, have a blue tail sticking out of the back of his pants. Angela reached down to pull it and Kurt jumped.  
"Hey!" he yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"It's fuzzy!" she exclaimed. "Can I have a tail, Lisa?"  
"I don't see how I can stop you," Lisa replied.  
"Yay!" said Angela.  
"Vill you let go?" cried Kurt, snatching his tail away from her.  
"Gomen," [16] she replied.  
"Ahem," said Scott. Everyone looked to him, then Professor Xavier.  
"Now girls, Kurt didn't invite you here because you were his friends." said the Professor. You girls are mutants, like Kurt."  
"No way," said Angela, "I don't have a tail."  
"Um, neither do I," said Scott. Angela blinked.  
"Maybe. we should go." said Lisa, as she headed for the door. Angela started to follow.  
"Just hear what we have to say," said the Professor. He moved a little closer, following them.  
"Lisa. It's not like you haff a vay home, and it's pouring," said Kurt.  
"Yeah, you're right," she agreed, turning back.  
"I wanna go home," complained Angela.  
"After what happened with the bushes." started Lisa.  
"And in lab class? You're not ze least bit curious?" asked Kurt.  
"Well," she said turning around.  
"Come on, Angela," coaxed Lisa. Angela turned around, still pouting. "Anyway, at least they have power here."  
"Alright then," said Xavier. "Kurt told me about how you controlled the water, Lisa, and I've witnessed the lightening, Angela. But do you know why these things happened?"  
"It's never happened before," said Angela.  
"Yeah, how many test tubes have we broken or spilled?" agreed Lisa.  
"We think this is because of Kurt. Your subconscious sensed it and your powers took over from there. There was no storm on the radar for today. We think you caused that storm, Angela. And your powers, Lisa, would explain why you don't get wet in the rain."  
"Cool." said Angela.  
"So what are your powers?" asked Lisa to the Professor.  
"Telepathy," he replied.  
"Sugoi!" said Angela. "Kurt, you're fuzzy, but what do you do, Scott?"  
"Uh, actually-" began Kurt, but Scott answered his question first.  
"Well, there's nothing I should really demonstrate, unless you have something you need blown up. I have beams which shoot out of my eyes."  
"So that's why you have the glasses." Said Lisa.  
"But I'm not just fuzzy," said Kurt.  
"Yup, you have a tail, too!" said Angela.  
"I don't think that's what he meant." muttered Lisa.  
"One that you pulled!" yelled Kurt, not hearing Lisa. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"I made the mistake of pulling his tail once," said Scott. "Bad idea."  
"That sounds like a fun story," said Lisa.  
"Fun isn't really the word," said Scott.  
"Come on!" yelled Logan from the kitchen, startling them all. "I'm hungry. Doesn't someone have detention who I can force to make me dinner?"  
"Ramen!" yelled Angela.  
No!" said Lisa.  
"Please listen," said Kurt. "I'm not just fuzzy vith a tail!" everyone looked at Kurt. He looked at the Professor who nodded. Kurt pressed a button on his watch and the hologram went away, revealing his blue fuzzy fur and yellow eyes.  
"Spiffy," said Lisa.  
"So that's why you were fuzzy! I didn't know you were blue, too, though! But where's the tail come in?" Angela asked excitedly. Kurt disappeared in a puff of bluish smoke that smelled of sulfur and brimstone. There was a soft 'bamf' from behind Angela as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Boo!" he said. Angela jumped. She spun around angrily.  
"Who- why would you do that!? Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as lightening struck outside.  
"Wow, cool!" said Lisa. Kurt, you scared Angela! Oh, and you teleported, too, but you scared her instead of her scaring you! That's a rare occurrence."  
"Ah, I see," said Kurt.  
"So why aren't we fuzzy and blue?" asked Angela, still glaring.  
"Everyone who has the X gene is different. Take Logan, for instance. Logan!" called the Professor. "Could you come in here, please?"  
"What do you want?" he growled, walking out of the kitchen angrily.  
"Show them your powers," said Scott. Logan growled, and flicked out his claws. Lisa and Angela jumped, and then watched as he sliced his forearm. They gasped as the blood flowed, then the wound healed, leaving only the streak of blood on his arm.  
"Sugoi." said Angela. Logan growled again, glaring.  
"Call me Wolverine," he said angrily, stalking back to the kitchen.  
"I want a pet Wolverine!" said Angela.  
"Baka," said Lisa, "What's with the nickname?" she asked.  
"Well, we are kind of all a group of superheroes as well as a school. Logan's codename is Wolverine," explained Scott.  
"Oh, what's yours, Kurt?" asked Lisa. Angela looked over at him.  
"Nightcrawler," he said.  
"I'm Cyclops," said Scott.  
"Is this all of you? Kinda a big place for just four people," said Angela.  
"Not quite," said Scott.  
"We take in pretty much any 'mutant' who comes to us, or whom we find," said the Professor. "We try to educate them and teach them to better control their powers.  
"Can I poof, too?" asked Angela. Lisa sweatdropped.  
"No," said Lisa, glaring. Angela pouted. "Oh, don't worry, you can control lightning, remember?"  
"Oh yeah!" she said happily. Kurt bamfed between them.  
"Hello? Are you guys crazy? It's not a yay! You guys are mutants!" he said.  
"Oh, you make it sound like it's so horrible," said Lisa.  
"Yeah," said Angela, petting Kurt's arm. "Maybe we shouldn't say 'mutants,' it sounds bad. We should say. hmm." she said, still thinking. She continued to pet Kurt who grew angry.  
"Cut it out!" he yelled, bamfing away. He appeared behind Lisa. Both girls turned to face him again. "You girls are veird." he said.  
"Hai, sou desu!" [17] said Angela. Lisa nodded.  
"Watashi tachi wa totemo hen desu," [18] she added. Everyone looked confused except for she and Angela.  
"Minna-san wa atama ga warui desu. Demo [19] . you're confused, we win!" said Angela happily.  
"Anyvay." said Kurt; very confused indeed, "you guys might want to calm down a little ven you move in. Logan isn't so understanding.  
"Move in?" said Angela and Lisa together.  
"Yeah," said Scott, "all the mutants who study with the Professor move in here," he explained.  
"Uh, that's not a good idea," said Angela.  
"Definitely not," agreed Lisa.  
"Vhy not?" asked Kurt.  
"Well, my Mom and I already had this conversation. She doesn't take kindly to me being 'different,'" said Lisa.  
"You mean you and your parents already know that you're a mutant?" asked Xavier confusedly.  
"Not exactly." said Lisa.  
"No way. Uh-uh. I am not calling my Mom. 'Hi Mom? I'd just like to tell you that I'm a mutant and will be moving in with a bunch of other mutants. Did I mention that they're all guys?' How stupid do you think I am? My Mom got angry when I dyed one strip of my hair a lighter blonde!" Angela almost shouted. She looked angry, serious, and scared.  
"Who are you and vhat did you do vith ze crazy girl who vaz just heeyah?" asked Kurt.  
"The only thing Angela's serious about is her Mom's temper," explained Lisa. "But I'd have to agree with her. I don't see us moving in here."  
"Well, not all the students are male, of course," said the Professor.  
"You talk to her, then!" yelled Angela.  
"Alright, what's your phone number?" Xavier asked.  
"Huh? No! You're going to go see her in person! No way you're letting me deal with a hurricane you started!  
"That might be the best thing for my Mom, too," agreed Lisa. The Professor sighed, nodding, and got their personal information, then Scott drove them back to Lisa's.  
"Can I really make Ramen for dinner tomorrow?" asked Angela.  
  
[1] Lisa loves Chichiri (from Fushigi Yuugi) and I (Angela) love Hotohori (also from Fushigi Yuugi) and I am, indeed, obsessed. Kawaii is cute in Japanese (we are both in Japanese class). [2] I am actively rebelling against the pencil. Purpose, Preparations, and Procedures are what we have to have the day we start a lab in Chemistry class or else we don't get to do the lab. [3] If you haven't guessed by now, Lisa and I love anime. In anime (in case you didn't know) when one character is stressed, embarrassed, embarrassed for a friend, scared, and pretty much any other emotion, they get a large sweat drop on the back of their head. [4] Pronounced Strawn [6] baka means stupid or idiot in Japanese [7] sugoi means cool or awesome in Japanese [8] -kun is the suffix for a male who is your good friend in Japanese [9] -san is the suffix for someone who you respect in Japanese [10] yaoi is Japanese for a male-male relationship [11] Bohemian Rhapsody is a song by Queen, which Lisa and I both love ( [12] I've always wanted to do that. [13] Nani is Japanese for what? [14] Ramen will be explained later. [15] Blinky is the 3-eyed fish from the Simpsons. Just in case, I don't own him either ( [16] Gomen is Japanese for sorry. [17] hai, sou desu is Japanese for 'yes, that's right.' [18] watashi tachi wa totemo hen desu is Japanese for we are very weird [19] minna san wa totemo atama ga warui desu. Demo. is Japanese for everyone is stupid, but. 


	2. Convincing

Chapter 2, Convincing  
  
"Alright class, you've read the experiment, no get to it," said Mrs. Straughn. She stood and called Kurt over.  
"Yes Mrs. Straughn?" he asked.  
"Did you want to switch groups? I'm sure another, less. eccentric. group will be happy to take you."  
"No, zat's okay. Really, ve haffa lot of sings in common," he said with asmile. He headed back to Lisa and Angela. The lab was already set up and ready to go.  
"What was that about?" asked Lisa.  
"Ah, she vanted me to switch groups. She knows you guys can be, ah, intimidating," he said. Angela and Lisa sweatdropped.  
"Well, then," began Lisa. "Oh, no, Don't vorry! I told her ve haff sings in common." "Good!" said Angela happily. "Let's start the lab then," she said. They all nodded. Lisa filled the beaker with ethanol and Kurt added the pink powdery Cobalt (II) Chloride. The liquid turned blue. Angela wrote on the paper 'turned Kurt colored,' and Kurt jumped. "Vhat!? Don't do zat!" he yelled, taking her pen and scratching it out. He wrote 'blue' instead  
"But it's true," Lisa insisted. Angela nodded in agreement. "Yah, but don't tell evreyvone!" he protested. Angela took her pen back and wrote "kato korado" in katakana. He glared, but Lisa laughed.  
"Okay, now for the deionized water," said Lisa, adding it. Not a drop spilled. "Hey, it turned pink!" she exclaimed. "Kurt-coloredjyanai desu," said Angela. Lisa nodded, writing that down. "Bah! English, please! Or German, at least!" cried Kurt. They laughed at him. "Here, you add the hydrochloric acid. But be careful, it's 12M," warned Lisa as she handed the beaker to Kurt. He nodded, doing as he was told. They finished the lab pretty much without incident. "Okay, no we have to take what's left of the blue liquid," said Lisa, glaring at Kurt," and add more ionized water and watch it turn purple, not pink," she said as she added the water. "Ah! Vatch it! Not so much!" yelled Kurt as the liquid turned pink.  
"Oops," said Lisa, "maybe next time you should do it, Angela." Angela nodded. Kurt sweatdropped. They watched as their liquid turned a darker pink when heated. They put it in ice water and it returned to the light pink color again. They took it back to their lab station and Kurt sighed.  
"Do you guys alvays mess up labs zis bahd?" asked Kurt.  
"Well, at least nothing got broken," said Angela, making a hand gesture, Her hand bumped the test tube rack over, with the test tubes. They shattered and Lisa and Angela both looked at Kurt. He started laughing. Just a chuckle at first, but then he buckled over with laughter.  
"Wow, Kurt, you're great!" said Lisa after he had wiped the tears from his eyes. They had Mrs. Straughn clean the glass up.  
"Yeah! Our old lab partner would never have laughed at us!" said Angela.  
"Old lab partner? You guys didn't kill someone, did you?" asked Kurt, alarmed.  
"Oh no, we just scared him away. To an entirely different class, that is," said Lisa. As they cleaned up, Angela and Lisa got charged with taking care of the HCl. They took the baking soda and were about to dump it in to neutralize it when Angela noticed something.  
"Kurt!" she yelled, causing him to look. He walked over to them as Angela went to grab his exposed tail, carelessly splashing acid she was holding onto his hand.  
"Ah! Vatch it!"he yelled. He quickly ran his hand under cold water. Mrs. Straughn saw and came over quickly.  
"Kurt, are you alright? Did you spill acid on yourself?" she asked, concerned. 'I didn't, not on myself.' he thought. "That acid is really strong, 12 molar. You should let me see," she said, reaching for his hand. He jumped; pulling back Lisa quickly stuffed his tail under his shirt before anyone saw. "No! Really, I'm fine!" he said, heading for the door. "Kurt, you really should just let me see. It won't hurt anymore than the acid does now," she insisted. He shook his head and quickly ran out. Angela intercepted before Mrs. Straughn could chase him. "Mrs. Straughn," she said, putting her hand in the HCl, "I'm burned, too!" Lisa blanched, chasing after Kurt while Mrs. Straughn was occupied with Angela. "Kurt, are you okay?" she yelled. "I'm fine. Go get Angela, though, ve need to go home- er- back to ze mansion," he told Lisa. She nodded, going back to Mrs. Straughn's room. "Mrs. Straughn!" she said. The teacher looked up from putting ointment on Angela's red hand. Neither looked pleased. "Mrs. Straughn, maybe I should take Angela to the office to see the nurse." "She's burned," said the teacher. "Yes, but isn't it a rule that you have to call and tell her Mom if she's hurt? She injured on school grounds," explained Lisa, sounding hopeful. "But Lisa, I don't-" "I guess she's right," said Mrs. Straughn. "Go on." Angela whined, holding her hand and following Lisa. "Oh, come on," said Lisa, pulling her quickly through the door. Kurt pulled them into the science teacher's storage area. His hologram was off and he was holding his hand, too. "Alright, grab onto me," he said. Lisa and Angela nodded, taking hold of his shoulder. There was a soft 'bamf' sound as the world around them disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. They arrived in the mansion seconds later along with the smell of sulfur and brimstone. "Professor!" Kurt called, pulling away from the confused girls. The Professor rolled in from the hallway and jumped. "Kurt, what are you doing here? You should be at school! You, too, girls!" "Vater! Quickly!" he said, running toward the kitchen. Angela followed him and they both ran their hands under the water, whimpering. "What's going on, Lisa?" Xavier asked, alarmed. Logan burst out of the upstairs bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. His fur-like hair was wet and matted to his face. "Turn off the damned water!" he yelled from upstairs, stomping down. "Now, Logan," said Professor X, trying to prevent an imminent murder, "I'm sure they didn't know you were in the shower-" "What are you doin' here, green horn?" he snarled at Lisa. "I really don't know. There was a lab and Hydrochloric acid and bamf! Here we are," she explained. "Whoah, whoah, hold on. Slow down, what happened again?" asked the Professor. "Well," she started slowly, "We were doing this lab in chemistry. There was 12 molar Hydrochloric acid involved. and it all went downhill form there." she said. Logan and the Professor sweatdropped. "Uh, should they really be putting water on those wounds?" asked Lisa. "Yes and no, but I better go deal with that," said the Professor. "Angela! Try baking soda!" Lisa yelled to her from the main entry hall. Logan looked very confused. "What? It's what we use in class to neutralize it!" Lisa protested. There was no change in his expression. "No, really! It is! You should have taken chemistry." "Itai." Angela sniffled. "Oh my." came Xavier's voice from the kitchen. Lisa went and looked, trying hard not to laugh at the sight before her. Kurt was now, quite literally, a 'powder' blue color. Angela, in her rush to stop the itching and burning, had grabbed nad spilled baking powder everywhere. Both of them still washed the burns, rubbing the areas where the skin, or fur, was being eaten away. "Lemme get it!" said Lisa, running to the cabinets. Afer much searching, she brought a box of baking soda to them, dumping it on their hands. Both fizzed and bubbled. She continued dumping the powder until there was no more sign of a reaction. "It itches!" Angela whined. "My fur!" Kurt exclaimed, rinsing the powder off of his hand. "It hurrrrrrrrrrrts!" Angela whined. "Ouch, at least I had fur. It only got ze top couple layahz," said Kurt. "Well whatdaya know," said Logan, "the not-so-crazy one's idea worked after all. But you do know all three of you are grounded, right? Now clean up this mess after you get bandaged." With that, Logan walked back to finish his shower. "Ugh, we don't even live here yet and we're already grounded?" whined Angela. "Well, we are skipping school, but this sucks," said Lisa. "My hand hurts," complained Angela. The professor took her to go get it bandaged. Kurt and Lisa followed. "Mine itches," said Kurt. "Trade ya?" said Angela hopefully. Lisa and Kurt sweatdropped. "Ah, no sanks." he said. "Oh no, what do we tell Mrs. Straughn?" asked Lisa. "We'll be grounded and have detention!" Angela whined. "I'll take care of it," said Xavier. "Owwwwww!" cried Angela. "Maybe we should try an, um, less painful solution next time Kurt is in danger of being discovered," suggested Lisa. "You're tellin' me! This 12 molar makes 5 seem like water!" said Angela. "I meant to the problem of distracting Mrs. Straughn," Lisa reiterated. "Wait a minute, five molar? You mean zis has happened before?" asked Kurt. Lisa nodded. "I never sot I'd be so happy to see Fritag." "Wait, it's Friday?" asked Angela. "You no German?" asked Kurt. "Exploratory language," explained Lisa. "Ah, vell, yes, it is Friday, vich means you haff ze whole veekend to move in!" "Well, did you talk to our parents, yet?" Lisa asked Professor Xavier. Angela shivered. "Not. exactly," said the professor at length. Lisa and Angela sweatdropped. "What you really mean to say is not at all, ne?" said Lisa. "Wait, what time is it??" asked Angela, jumping. "Itz 10:50, vhy?" asked Kurt. "10:50? We're gonna be late for fifth hour!" exclaimed Angela. "But I sot ve vere skipping ze rest of ze day," said Kurt. "Yeah, we can get the homework on Monday," said Lisa. "For somevone who is so seemingly carefree, she sure vorrys a lot," said Kurt. "Baka!" Angela exclaimed, jumping again and making it hard for the Professor to bandage her hand. "One, we didn't tell Mrs. Straughn or anyone else for that matter. Don'tcha think it'll be a little suspicious of the three of us dissapear at th same time from the same class? And two, if you're not in class, they call home!" "Oh, that's right!" said Lisa. The Professor finally let go of Angela's arm and started to work on Kurt. He shook his head no to indicate he was fine. "Kurt, can you take us back to school?" "No, no, don't worry. I told you I would take care of it," said the Professor. "But my Mom has today off! They're gonna call her!" said Angela, breaking into hysterics. "Calm down!" said Kurt. Angela glared. "You've never met my Mom," said Angela. "Or mine," added Lisa. "My Mom doesn't take well to me being 'different,' but my Dad's a little better about it," she explained. "Vhy's zat?" asked Kurt. "He's the one that dropped me down the stairs," said Lisa. Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, Angela, you're Mom's home now, right?" asked Xavier. "Yeah, I guess so," she said. Then realization dawned on her. "No! Oh no! You can't! She'll be sleeping! Or something!" she cried. "It's eazer zat or letting ze phone vake her ven you miss ze next hour," said Kurt. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Kurt, let's go!" said Angela, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Um, maybe a less, or, ah, more conventional arrival would be more readily accepted," said Xavier. Angela sweatdropped. Kurt put one hand on Xavier's shoulder and another on Lisa's and bamfed them to the lunchroom. "Spiffy!" said Lisa. She and Angela went over to the table with Kurt while Professor X headed to the office. "Hey." said Simon, looking at Kurt. "Who's this?" "No, Simon, He's strait," said Lisa. "Did vhat I sot happened just happen?" asked Kurt. Lisa nodded. "Don't worry, it happened to me, too," said Lisa. "But I thought." began Angela. "Yes, he was straight then. Or at least not out of the closet yet," said Lisa, "But Simon, we came here to say that we ma not be in school for the rest of the day, so say bye for us." Simon nodded. "Come on, Kurt," said Angela, pulling his arm. He still looked a bit disturbed. They went to Xavier who had returned, looking angry. "That was a very dangerous thing you did, Kurt. What if you were seen?" he demanded. "Don't worry, we're considered freaks. No one really looks at us," said Lisa. Angela nodded. Kurt took them to an empty class and bamfed, them to Angela's front lawn. "Here ve are," said Kurt happily. "Um, can I stay out here?" asked Angela. Lisa glared. Angela sighed and led the way. She opened the door with her key and saw her Mom drinking coffee in the kitchen in a white fluffy robe and wearing light blue slippers. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Angela shrunk back, bumping into Kurt. "Ah, you must be Mrs. Jones. Your daughter, Angela, has been invited to live with us at the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. I am Professor Xavier." "Gifted, you mean because of her good grades? I thought she was slacking off a little." "Not exactly," said Kurt. Angela bristled, turning to look at him angrily. She then looked at Xavier who nodded, reading her desperate thoughts. "Why don't you guys go see Angela's room, hmm?" he suggested. Angela looked relieved, practically running to her room with Lisa and Kurt in tow. She saw them in and shut the door. There was much yelling that followed, though the words were incoherent. "What do you think they're yelling about?" asked Lisa. "Me, probably," said Angela. "Oh, don't vorry," said Kurt. Angela didn't look pleased. "Hey, where's Wooby?" asked Lisa. "He's at work," said Angela absently. "Ah, iz zat your fazer?" asked Kurt. "No." said Lisa. "It's my dog," said Angela. "Your dog goes to vork?" asked Kurt. "Well, my step dad brings him!" Angela said, annoyed. "Hey, the noise stopped," said Lisa. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we finally von?" said Kurt. "I doubt she'd give in that easily," said Angela. There was a knock on the door and Angela opened the door. Professor Xavier rolled in and the three of them watched, confused. His face was ashen. "What's the verdict?" asked Lisa. "We need some backup," said Xavier. Kurt looked horrified. "Get Logan." "Zat bad?" The Professor only nodded and Kurt bamfed away. He came back quickly with Logan who growled. "What do you want?" he snarled. "We need you," said Xavier. "She's. very objective," he explained, looking at Angela. "I told you so!" she said. "You, Kurt, take them home. I'll meet you back at the mansion," said Logan, exiting the room. Everyone looked at Kurt and he sighed, bamfing them back to the mansion. "I don't really like being ze escort," said Kurt. "Oh, sorry, we'll ask Scott to drive us to Lisa's house," said Xavier. Kurt sighed and looked relieved. The color slowly went back into Xavier's face. "I want you to know that your mother is a wonder, charming woman, Angela. Eccentric for sure, but a good woman," he said. Angela sweatdropped. "It's not nice to lie, professor," she said. "Uh, how is Logan getting home?" asked Lisa. Everyone looked unsure. "Kurt...?" said the Professor. Kurt sighed, nodding and bamfed off. He came back with Logan about ten minutes later. Logan looked flustered and angry. "So how'd it go?" asked Lisa. Logan glared, going up the stairs. He turned around before going up all the way. "You can stay. Your dog came home." he said, trailing off. "Oh, did you meet him?" asked Lisa. Logan nodded. "Your party is tomorrow," he said. "Party?" asked Angela. "Going away party. She said to invite whomever you want. I need some Aspirin." he said, going upstairs. "Yay! Party!" said Angela, "Do you wanna come, Kurt?" "Uh, sure!" "Great! Logan-san! You come, too!" she yelled. "He'll be there," said the Professor. "What about you?" asked Lisa. "Uh, well, I should stay here and watch the students." he said, blanching again. Lisa, Angela and Kurt nodded. "Well, will your Mom be home now, Lisa?" "Should be. My turn," she said, looking nervous. "Don't worry. We don't have Logan-san anymore, but I'm sure Kurt could be intimidating, too," Angela said. "Now, now, I don't think Logan did anything to scare her. I'm not sure anything could scare her," said Xavier. They laughed and went to find Scott who drove them to Lisa's house. Inside, they sat down at the kitchen table. "Mrs. Jonasson, Lisa has been invited to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted," he explained once more. "Is it a boarding school or something?" "Well, sort of. But she will still attend public school. She will, however, have extra classes," said Xavier. "Extra classes? On what?" asked Lisa's Mom. "Well, you see, your daughter has been given certain. Abilities. She can control water. Her friend, Angela, controls lightning. They need to practice and learn how to better control these abilities," said the Professor. He explained more about the school and the students there. Lisa's Mom didn't look pleased. "I want you to know that this is not what I expected when you got here," she said, looking and sounding annoyed. "I also want you to know that I am not at all pleased." "But it's okay?" asked Lisa. Her mom sighed. "I suppose." "Yay! I love you Mom!" said Lisa, hugging Kurt who bamfed them outside again. Her mom jumped. "That'll take some getting used to," she mumbled as the car started and drove them off to the mansion again. 


	3. Mikey

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. A/N: Okay, wow! I gotta review! ONE, granted, but that's more than I've ever gotten! Just for an update, I already have chapter 6 done and have started on number 7 where a new character will be added! This will be the most in-depth author's note section yet, so if you don't care, skip it now. Contrary to popular belief, these characters WEREN'T just a figment of my imagination. I, the author, am Angela (that's my real name BTW), and my friends Lisa and Mikey are from school. The way we are pictured is quite often the way we act IRL (minus the powers, of course) as are our family and relations with each other and the world around us (Yes, Lisa and I are lab partners, yes those were real labs I had used and described and YES, I DID spill 5 molar HCl on my hand and DO still have a scar from it.). Well, with all that settled, enjoy chapter three!  
  
Chapter 3, Mikey  
"Okay, streamers, party hats, what else?" said Angela. Lisa and Kurt had ridden the bus home with her and were helping her decorate. The door opened and her mom walked in.  
"I got you some Pokemon balloons. I won't be here, I'm going to a work party," her mom said, dropping off her decorations and going out the door again. "She doesn't seem zat bad," said Kurt. "You've never seen her angry," said Angela; going to the large silvery Pokemon balloons. "We should just put these in the closet." she said, muttering something about Pokemon being barely an anime. "So, are we ready, then?" asked Lisa. "Is your dog at vork again?" asked Kurt. Angela nodded, but then the door opened. A white boxer, about as tall as everyone's hips, came in, sniffed a few times, then ran for Angela. They played a little, but then the dog sniffed again in the direction of Kurt and tried to tackle him. "Hey!" said Kurt, bamfing away. He reappeared behind Angela. "Keep zat sing avay from me!" he exclaimed. Wooby, looking confused, turned to Angela. "Awe, that's not nice! He was just playing," said Angela, giving the hand signal for Wooby to sit. The dog did, though he whined and continued to look anxiously at Kurt. "Cool," said Kurt. "He can't hear, so we taught him hand signals," Angela explained. "Yeah! Watch this!" said Lisa, giving the dog the signal for bark. It barked louder than most dogs would, not being able to hear its self. Kurt laughed. A tall man with short blonde hair walked in, smiling at the dog. "Kurt, this is Scott, my step dad. Scott, this is my new friend Kurt," Angela introduced. "Pleased to meet you," said Kurt. "Yup, you too," said Scott, trying to keep the dog from jumping. "Come on," said Angela. "Let's decorate my room next." Everyone followed her to her room. They decorated, and then sat down. There weren't enough chairs and not really much room either. Boxes and her daybed took up what room there was available. "Zhere's not really much stuff here," Kurt observed. "Well, my room's not that big, I have more at my Dad's, but I can't stand my step mom, and plus my step brothers would exploit is for our 'cool powers.'" "Well, how will you get the rest of your stuff from there then?" asked Lisa. Angela shrugged, not seeming to care much. "I suppose I could go just once more, seeing as I may not see them for a while," she said. "Yeah, your dad WAS pretty rude when I came over that one time," said Lisa. "I don't blame you for not wanting to go back. "Yeah, sorry about that," Angela apologized. She looked at her Sailor Moon clock on the wall. "People should be arriving soon," she said, standing once more. They all went and waited on the couches in the living room. The first to arrive was Leah, then Mikey. Leah was being a bit rude to Mikey and he finally had had enough. "You're making me angry!" he said and with that a giant anvil fell on the floor in front of Leah. She blinked, confused, and simply stood there in shock. "Mikey, ve haff to talk," said Kurt, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder and bamfing him back to the mansion. "What-?" said Mikey, "You!" he yelled, turning to Kurt. "You snuck up behind me!" he yelled. An anvil nearly fell on Kurt, but Kurt bamfed behind Mikey again just in time. Mikey jumped and turned. "You did it again!" he yelled, more anvils following. "Calm down! Let me explain!" insisted Kurt, hanging from the chandelier by his tail. Mikey blinked up at him, confused. "You have a tail." he observed. "Yah, and you can make sings appear out of nosing! I say ve can call it even," Kurt said. "What's going on, Kurt? Shouldn't you be at Angela's party?" asked Scott as he walked in from outside. Kurt sighed. "Ve've got anozer vone," he said. Scott slapped his forehead. "I'll get the Professor," he said. He did so and the Professor explained to an unbelieving Mikey his power of materialization of matter, and that he must always stay calm. They then headed back to the party. After they bamfed in, Scott introduced Jean. The next to arrive was Logan. "Why did the Professor force me to come here?" he grumbled. Wooby, happy to have another new visitor, ran up to him and jumped up. The dog put his nose between Wolverine's legs and lifted up. Logan let out a sharp yelp of surprise and pain, stumbling back into the door. Everyone looked his way and sweatdropped as he glared at the still happy dog. The dog climbed on top of him and licked his face, biting playfully at one of his ears. "You stupid mutt!" he bellowed angrily. "Easy, Wolfie, he can't even hear you," said Angela. "Sorry about that." said Angela's stepdad, trying not to laugh as he put the dog outside. Wolverine glared and leaned against the wall for the rest of the night. Scott mostly hung with Jean and Lisa, Angela, Kurt, and Mikey tried to console Leah while also trying to teach Mikey to make new boards for the broken floor. Angela's step dad Scott had long decided to stay out in the garage with the dog. As cars began to arrive, people left. "So, vill you move in today?" Kurt asked Angela. "I doubt it. Mom will want me to spend my last night 'bonding' with the family. She probably just wants to lecture me on what not to do before I even do it. It's not like I'll never see her again. That would be too perfect," Angela concluded. Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped. "It can't be that bad," said Mikey as Leah went toward the door. She waved bye and the small group looked around. The only ones left were Scott, Jean, Logan, Lisa, Mikey, and Kurt. Kurt was still a little uneasy from Simon's flirting and Logan kept eyeing the door as if daring the dog to come back in. "Well," said Lisa, sitting on one of the couches. "Yep," agreed Angela. "Anyone wanna help clean up?" asked Mikey, starting to pick up a paper cup. "Oh, don't be silly," said Jean. She motioned and all the trash rose into the air and went to the garbage can. The lid opened and the trash neatly fell in. Things were righted and pictures straightened. Within ten minutes, the house looked like it did before they started. "Cool," said Angela. "Can you do that to my room?" asked Mikey. Jean smiled. "Welcome aboard, you three," said Jean. "Well, Mom won't be home for a while and we're out of food. Who's up for an anime?" Angela suggested. "Anime?" asked Logan. "Iz zat some type of animal or somesing?" asked Kurt. Lisa, Mikey, and Angela sweatdropped. "We better start them off easy," said Lisa. "I guess that rules out the Utena movie, then?" said Angela. Lisa nodded. "Let's see what you have," said Mikey. Angela led them to her movie drawer. "Well, definitely not Evangellioin," said Angela. "Sailor Moon might not be appreciated, either," said Lisa. "How about this?" suggested Mikey, holding up Mononoke Hime. "Naw, too deep. Can't you try to conjure something up?" suggested Angela hopefully. "Maybe that's not such a good idea," said Lisa. "Remember the anvils?" "Yeah, well, how about Ranma ½ then?" asked Angela. "Sounds good," said Mikey, pulling out the DVD. They went to the group and put it into the Playstation 2. Angela set it up to play all the way through and then sat with the group. "A cartoon." said Logan in annoyance. "Not a cartoon!" Angela and Mikey yelled together. Kurt, Scott, and Jean were learning from the video that when Ranma is doused with cold water, he becomes a she. They all laughed and the only one seemingly not interested was Logan. After watching the gender-bending silliness, Angela sighed. "Well, Mom will be home soon," she said. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." "Yeah, see ya," said Scott, taking Jean out to the car. Angela looked to Mikey who seemed very happy about something. "What is it, Mikey-kun?" she asked. "It's me, isn't it? You're glad I'm leaving, aren't you?" she said, fake tears coming to her eyes. "No, baka! It's just I'm so happy! It's gonna be great living with you guys and plus, I can make whatever I want!" said Mikey triumphantly. "Not exactly," said Logan gruffly. "Your powers need work, and you definitely need to learn how to control them better. What would have happened if your anvil had hit her? Or if you did it in front of people at school?" "Geez, Logan, itz not his fault," said Kurt defensively. "Yeah, it's not like he did it on purpose," said Lisa. "Leah's my friend, why would I do that?" said Mikey, looking a little sad. "Don't mind Logan. Totemo shitzurei desuyo," said Angela. "Huh?" said Logan and Kurt together. "Never mind," said Lisa. Mikey's Mom pulled up and Lisa went outside, too. "Where ya goin', Lisa?" asked Angela. "Oh, Mikey's Mom offered to drive me home. See you tomorrow," she said, turning away again. "Hey, hang on!" said Angela. Lisa walked back to her and Mikey followed. "What's the matter?" asked Mikey. Angela took them aside, away from the two X-men. "Ever hear of a little show called 'While you were out'?" asked Angela with a grin.  
  
A/N: Okay! Another chapter completed! I still have up to chapter 6 written out (I do this in school when I should really be studying for finals.), but I don't type them out often. I have been doing it at lunch and sometimes at home, but Mom doesn't like me on the computer often. Oh, if any of you have ideas or information or critiquing, I am usually online in the evening. My AIM is JupiterGurlAnime and my e-mail, which I check every night, is jupitergurl02@hotmail.com . I always reply because I hardly ever get IMs or e-mails, so yeah. ^_^;; anywho, hope to see you soon! 


	4. Move

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. A/N: Thank you all for your replies!! I know how horrible it looks, but I'm sorry! I hate fanfiction.net's upload program! It always does that to my stories (look at my other one if you don't believe me). Anyone have any ideas how to fix it? Help is greatly appreciated, and so are any ideas! E- mail me at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com also, sorry about the nasty (to some) Wolverine image. I read your review about it to my friend and he said "Thanks, now I have that image, too." Hehehe! I'm so evil! I kinda have an excuse for not typing the rest of the chapters up (so far up to seven is written out) and that excuse is finals. This chapter's short, though, so that's not really legit. Everyone's been updating and fanfiction.net won't show their new chapters! It makes me so angry! Anyone with any pointers, tell me! I'm going on vacation soon so I'll have more time to update (notice I didn't say I would for sure). And with that, on with chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4, Move  
  
"Ugh! Cahn't you guys leave somezing here?" asked Kurt complacently as he loaded a box into the large moving van. They were outside Angela's house and just getting ready to head to Lisa's, and then pick up Mikey.  
"Weather I act it or not, I'm still a girl," said Angela. Lisa looked a bit confused. "I've already explained to you my overall hatred of the female species, right?"  
Lisa blinked, looking a little shocked. "Refresh my memory," she said.  
"Girls are evil. They hold grudges and are weak and bubble-headed and can never do anything right. I'm saying this in general. There are always a few of us without the Y chromosome who've done okay. You, me, and Fay are included. We've also got PMS going against us. And that thing we do when we get mad," she said, glaring at nothing in particular. [1]  
"Okay, okay, I get it," said Lisa.  
"Hey, you vouldn't happen to be having zat PMS sing right now, vould you?" asked Kurt. Angela sweatdropped.  
"Yeah, yeah, Socrates, just get in the damned truck," said Wolverine, loading up the last box. Angela glared, looking toward her dog in the backyard. Logan shivered. Angela said one last goodbye to her Mom and step dad, and then got in the truck. Lisa sat next to her and Kurt on the other side of Lisa. Logan got in the driver's side.  
Throughout the short ride, Angela couldn't help but notice that either she or Lisa was always looking at Kurt. She tried not to and could tell Lisa was trying to do the same. She smiled.  
"Lisa-san," she said, "Kurt-san wa ao kute fuzzy desu."[2] She grinned. Lisa smiled back.  
"Hai, sou desu,"[3] she replied in agreement.  
"Hey, it's not nice to talk about people behind zeir backs!" Kurt said indignantly.  
"But it was right in front of you," protested Angela. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"It wasn't like it was mean," said Lisa.  
"Vhat vas it, zen?" he asked.  
"Will you guys shut up?" growled Logan angrily. They all stayed silent for the rest of the ride. While climbing out of the van, Angela poked Kurt.  
"Hey!" he yelped, jumping.  
"Kurt-san wa ao kute fuzzy desu!" said Angela. Kurt sweatdropped, looking to Lisa for help.  
"Come on," said Lisa, laughing and going to her room. She drug Angela behind her. "We'll bring the boxes out, you load them into the truck," she said to Logan and Kurt. While in her room, Lisa smiled turning to Angela. "Well?"  
"Well what?" asked Angela.  
"What do you think of Kurt?"  
"He's ao kute fuzzy desu?" she replied.  
"No, not that!" Lisa said.  
"Oh!" Angela giggled. "Totemo kawaii desu yo!" [4]  
"Yeah, he's nice, too," agreed Lisa.  
"I love his accent!" Angela giggled.  
"Yeah," Lisa said, smiling.  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Erik, Lisa's little brother. He stood on the doorway to Lisa's room.  
"Oh, hi Erik. You haven't met Kurt," said Lisa. Bamf! "Kurt! Here you are! Erik, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my little brother, Erik," Lisa said, introducing them. Erik waved to him.  
"Little?" asked Kurt, "He's bigger zan you!"  
"Cool, I like your French accent!" said Erik. The three mutants sweatdropped.  
"It's German, Erik. German," said Lisa.  
"Zat's alright," said Kurt. "You vant to help us vith zees boxes?"  
"Sure!" said Erik, grabbing one and carrying it out. Kurt picked up a box and bamfed outside. "Cool!" said Erik. "Does he just poof around like that?"  
"Well, it's more of a bamf," said Angela. Lisa nodded, picking up another nearby box. Angela followed suit, walking with Lisa and Erik out to the front yard and set them down.  
"You know, it might be faster to just let Kurt do all the work," said Logan, watching as Kurt put his third box into the truck whereas Angela, Lisa, and Erik were only on their first.  
"Oh, sure, make me do all ze vork!" said Kurt.  
"Consider this your detention," said Wolverine.  
"You mean I don't have to clean ze bike zen?"  
"Sure, whatever, just get going."  
"No fair!" complained Angela.  
"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. How hard can it be to clean a motorcycle?" said Lisa, trying to be positive.  
"I guess so," Angela agreed.  
"And this way, you guys don't have to work," said Erik.  
"Wanna play Undying [5] then, Angela?" asked Angela.  
"Sure, you brought the CD, right?" asked Lisa.  
"Don't I always?"  
"Let's go," said Logan.  
"Huh? Who said you could come with us?" asked Angela.  
"I'm your professor," he said.  
"We're not in school," she shot back.  
"I have claws."  
"I have a dog," she replied. That shut him up momentarily, but not for long.  
"I should make sure that it's an appropriate game for you to be playing," he said, thinking he'd got them.  
"Can you describe what you can only see? As the bond of flesh are broken, the world becomes apparent,"[6] the two girls recited together.  
"Just. go." said Logan, holding his head painfully.  
"Yeah! Let's ikimasu,[7] Lisa!" Lisa sweatdropped, but followed.  
"It's ikimashou,"[8] she corrected. They played the game on Lisa's computer until Kurt was done loading the boxes, then they left for Mikey's house.  
"Mikey, maybe you had better just vatch, too," said Kurt.  
"Why's that?" asked Mikey.  
"We don't need any anvils," said Logan.  
"Oh." said Mikey, glaring. Angela hugged him.  
"Don't worry! We won't help either!" she said happily.  
"Yeah, it's Kurt's 'detention,'" said Lisa.  
"Um, institute wa nihongo no kurasu ga arimasen ka?"[9] asked Angela.  
"I doubt it, but we'll still go to normal school," said Lisa.  
"Yay!" said Mikey, "I'd miss my friends."  
"Me, too," said Angela. She went and hugged Logan. He jumped, trying to struggle, but he was unsuccessful. "Will you be my friend?" asked Angela happily.  
"Gah! Yes! But I can't breathe! Let go!"  
"Yay!" said Angela, hugging him tighter. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"All done," said Kurt.  
"Yay! Let's ikimasu!" said Angela.  
"Stop saying that," said Lisa.  
"Kaerimasu,[10] then?" she asked.  
"I guess that's better," said Lisa.  
"Yay!" yelled Angela, climbing into the van. It was too crowded up front, so she and Lisa rode in the back with the boxes. "Right, then," said Angela once they closed the back door and the van started moving forward, looking serious.  
"It is our solemn vow that one of us will have Kurt," said Lisa triumphantly. Bamf.  
"Did you guyz call me?" asked Kurt.  
"Uh, no," said Lisa a little too quickly.  
"You must be hearing things!" said Angela.  
"Oh, okay," he said, bamfing back to the front passenger cabin. After a while, the van stopped. Kurt bamfed back. "Vell, ve're here. I'll bring ze boxes to your rooms, but you guyz vill haff to unpack zem," he said, grabbing a box.  
"Thanks," said Lisa.  
"Yup yup," agreed Angela as he bamfed away with a box.  
"What do you say we go introduce ourselves?" suggest Lisa.  
"Yay! Should we invite Mikey, too?"  
"Sure," said Lisa. She stood up and went to open the back of the van. It was locked. "Logan?" she called. No answer. "Someone?" she yelled. Silence again. "Uh, oh..." said Lisa. "Geez, I'm tired!" said Kurt.  
"You only brought in one box!" said Mikey.  
"You try bamfing in and out of someone's house vhile holding boxes about a bazillion times!" Kurt replied, getting a glass of lemonade.  
"You know, I can't help thinking we forgot something important," said Logan. They all shrugged.  
  
[1] Yes, this is REALLY how I feel about girls. MOST girls. [2] Kurt is blue and fuzzy [3] Yes, that's right, I agree. [4] Very cute! [5] Undying is a game that Lisa and I always play; it's by Clive Barker, the maker of the Hellraiser Movies. [6] This is a quote from the game, our favorite. [7] ikimasu is go. [8] ikimashou is let's go. [9] Doesn't the institute have a Japanese class? [10] To return 


	5. Letter and a Game

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Thank you all again for your replies!! I'm gonna try something different for this chapter and see if it works. I'll try to repost chapter 2 soon. E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! Now that I'm out of school, I don't have my muses (I mean my friends, lol) so I may kinda go off track. I will e-mail them! Lisa, Mikey, Fay-Fay, help!! Oh, yeah, I finished chapter 7, but I hate typing! I never have time!! Anyone wanna offer to buy me the talk 'n type?  
  
Chapter 5, Letter and a Game  
  
It had been three months since Lisa, Mikey, and Angela had moved in. None of them had done much training. They were too busy getting settled and making friends with the other mutants. Angela seemed to scare them all and Lisa or Mikey were always there to try to fix her victims.  
  
"It came! We got it!" Angela yelled, running into Lisa's room.  
  
"Whoa, slow down," said Lisa. "What's going on?"  
  
"See for yourself!" said Angela, tossing Lisa an envelope, which looked like Wolfsbane had gotten a hold of it. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and read aloud.  
  
" 'Dear Angela Goralski, We are pleased to inform you that the While You Were Out team has chosen your challenge for a new week-long show.' Angela, what does this mean?"  
  
"It means," said Angela animatedly, that the mansion's getting a makeover, courtesy of us!"  
  
"Do you think the Professor will let us?" asked Lisa.  
  
"That's the best part! They're arranging for the Professor and all the students to go on an all expenses paid trip to Cancun!" said Angela, holding up the brochure.  
  
"Wow!" said Lisa happily, taking the packet, "But what about us?"  
  
"Well, we'll make something up," said Angela. "Hmm. how about you're dog's sick and. and Uh. Mikey and I have to console you or something, I don't know."  
  
"Sure," said Lisa. " Should we tell Mikey now?"  
  
"Yeah! He can help!" said Angela.  
  
"I can help with what?" asked Mikey. They turned to see him standing in the doorway and looking at them.  
  
"Hey, Mikey!" said Angela happily.  
  
"Read this," said Lisa, standing and handing Mikey the letter and brochure. He read, and then looked up, blinking.  
  
"I don't get it. I've never seen While You Were Out," said Mikey.  
  
"Well, what happens is they get the person, or people, you want to surprise out of the house and then designers and a carpenter and the host, Theresa, come and help you redo one room in the house. Only, since it's a week long special, they're gonna let us do the whole mansion! Well, no the whole thing, only six rooms, but still, isn't it great!?" Angela explained excitedly.  
  
"What about Cerebro? Don't decorate that room," warned Mikey.  
  
"What? Servo? Does Professor X play the Sims?" asked Angela.  
  
"I think he said Cerebro," said Lisa. "But possibly."  
  
"No! Usagi-chan!" [1] said Mikey. It's Cerebro! And it's not a game, it's a mind prorgram that links the Professor to every human and every mutant on the planet."  
  
"Sugoi!" [2] said Angela.  
  
"Spiffy," agreed Lisa. "We'll definitely not mess with that room."  
  
"Right," agreed Mikey. "Now, what ideas do we have? Maybe I should just make some."  
  
"No!" Lisa nearly shouted. Angela and Mikey both sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, we could discuss that with the designers. It's not for another month," said Angela. She stoop up and happily started going to her room. Kitty was running down the hallway. Angela jumped, seeing that there was no way to get out of the way, or for Kitty to stop in time.  
  
"Like, look out!" called Kitty, phasing through Angela. Angela feel back, blinking.  
  
"I'll never get used to that," she said.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Mikey mocked.  
  
"Baka," confirmed Lisa. Angela pouted.  
  
"Vhat did you guyz do?" asked Kurt, walking up the stairs.  
  
"She fell," said Mikey.  
  
"Kitty-chan ran through me again!" Angela whined. Everyone sweatdropped. "Hmph!" she pouted, standing up and going to her room again.  
  
"Ohayou, Kurt-kun," said Lisa.  
  
"Tag," he replied. "How are you?"  
  
"Good," said Mikey. "We got a- "  
  
"A letter!" said Lisa. "Ah, just a letter, that's all," she said, looking pointedly at Mikey. He nodded.  
  
"Um, okay," said a confused Kurt. "Are you guys okay? You seem to be acting a little. strange."  
  
"Yup! Just fine! Don't you have something to do?" asked Angela.  
  
"Actually, ve're getting ready to play a game of mutant ball. Professor sent me to get everyvone," Kurt said. "You guyz go downstairz and vait vhile I get everyvone else." With that, he was gone.  
  
"Let's go, Mikey!" said Lisa excitedly. This was their first game of mutant ball.  
  
"You guys go on. I don't really wanna play," said Angela, still pouting. She went into her room and locked the door. They both shrugged and ran downstairs together. Kurt got Spyke, Rogue, and Bobby, along with the rest of the mutants. The last room he bamfed into was Angela's. She was lying on the floor with what appeared to be a large red stain, fresh and bright red, all over her white shirt.  
  
"Angela?" Kurt asked, kneeling by her. "Are you okay?" he was alarmed and unsure of what to do. She smiled up at him weakly and began to sing. It was soft and quiet, as if it hurt her to do so.  
  
"Don't you fret, M'sieur Kurt, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain. can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. and you will keep me safe. and you will keep me close.. And rain. will make the flowers grow." [3]  
  
Kurt blinked, scared and confused. "Ah, hold on! I'll bring you to the Professor! He'll have Jean help you, come on!" He said, bamfing her down to the Professor's office. The Professor noticed the characteristic sulfur and brimstone smell just before he turned to see Kurt. He then saw Angela and looked alarmed.  
  
"My God, Kurt, what happened to her?" he asked, rolling closer to where Kurt set Angela's limp body on the ground.  
  
"I don't know, Professor! I vas just getting her for mutant ball and I found her like zis, honest!"  
  
"Calm down, Kurt, I don't suspect you," said the Professor, smiling as he read Angela's mind.  
  
"I smell paint," said Wolverine as he walked into the room. "What's wrong with you, child!?" he asked angrily, looking at the red splotch on Angela's shirt.  
  
"Paint?" asked Kurt. Angela pushed herself up, not hurt at all.  
  
"Baka," she mumbled.  
  
"Of all the quick recoveries." smiled Xavier.  
  
"I'm confused, vhy vould you do zat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"That's what you get! Do all Germans just barge into girl's rooms or are you just incredibly rude?" Angela asked, a bit miffed.  
  
"Ah, sorry," said Kurt, happy that he had fur to hide his blush.  
  
"Next time knock! I was practicing for a musical! That's embarrassing!" she complained.  
  
"Sorry," Kurt mumbled again.  
  
"Well, that's all good and well, but we have a game of mutant ball already under way. Go on, you guys," ordered Logan, a bit angry. Kurt and Angela slunk away sheepishly. They went to the field where the game was already started and they split up between the two teams. Lisa was pitching and Kitty was batting. Lisa threw the ball and Kitty swung, hitting it hard. It exploded and she was drenched.  
  
"Hey! Like, that's not even fair!" she whined.  
  
"Strike one," said Beast. Lisa smiled and picked up the baseball and threw it. Kitty hit it with the bat and Kurt bamfed to catch it.  
  
"Yay!" said Lisa happily.  
  
"Out!" said Beast. Kitty pouted, going to sit on the bench.  
  
"Yay! My turn to bat!" said Angela happily.  
  
"Um, maybe that's not such a good idea, Usagi-chan," said Mikey.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice!" Angela whined, "I won't fall!"  
  
"Not that," said Mikey, "Water plus electricity equals itai![4] Besides, it's our turn to be out in the field.  
  
"Okay." said Angela reluctantly. She ran out to the third base position. Spyke went to the pitcher's mound as Kurt stepped up to bat.  
  
"Awe! My only hope is to strike him out!" complained Evan.  
  
"Yup! I von't fall for ze old vater-ball trick like Kitty," said Kurt. Kitty stuck out her tongue from the first base position. Spyke grimaced, throwing the ball. Kurt squng and hit it hard, bamfing to first base. "Nyah nyah!" he said happily to Kitty, bamfing away to second base where Mikey was standing.  
  
"Baseballs!" said Mikey, who was on second. Baseballs started falling out of the sky, hitting people's helmets. Mikey tagged Kurt with one of them as he appeared.  
  
"Ouch! Out one!" said Beast.  
  
"Hey, vhy are ze new guys so good?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Spyke, sounding cocky. Boom Boom stepped up to the plate. Evan threw the ball and Boom Boom hit it. Spyke threw out one of his spikes and speared the ball. Magma ducked fast to get out of the way, but Iceman caught it by the spike.  
  
"Second out! Change up!" called Beast. [5]  
  
"Okay, my turn to pitch!" said Tabitha happily.  
  
"I'm batting!" said Mikey. Everyone took their places. Predictably, Boom Boom didn't throw the baseball, but rather a small bomb. Mikey swung and hit the ball and it blew up.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, dropping the smoking bat.  
  
"Strike one!" said Beast, smiling and handing Mikey a new bat.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Alright, here's the real ball this time" Tabitha said, throwing it at Mikey who swung, hitting it high. He started running, and then smiled.  
  
"Motorcycle!" he yelled. He got on and revved the bike, going around the plates quickly. He went around three times before anyone said anything.  
  
"Hey, you're only supposed to go around once!" said Rogue.  
  
"I'd stop, but I forgot brakes!" Mikey yelled.  
  
"Damn." said Logan, watching. "Okay, Mikey, listen carefully. Coast, don't press the gas! NO, still steer!" he yelled, watching as Mikey finally slowed and stopped, nearly hitting three people. He jumped off the bike and smiled.  
  
"So how many was that worth?" he asked. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"One Mikey, just one," said Scott.  
  
[1] Usagi-chan is Sailor Moon's Japanese name and Mikey calls me that because I'm klutz like Sailor moon. [2] awesome. [3] Uh, sorry about this one ^_^;; I have been way too overly obsessed with Les Miserables and so I incorporated it into the story. The sad part is, I would actually do that. [4] Itai is Japanese for Ouch. [5] Mutant ball only has 2 outs cuz I'm lazy and couldn't think of a fun way to make a third out, so yeah. ^_^;; 


	6. While You Were Out

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs  
  
Okay, ppl, time to be sappy! (ur gonna hate me!). You guys are so wonderful! I SOOOO wouldn't be typing this up if it weren't for all your fun reviews and encouragement! Well, I'd probably still type if for my friends, but yeah. I'm such a dork. I've never had this many reviews on any story (I've posted 3, but took one down and the other is ignored and never updated. It's a Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon angst/romance slash. My first ever so it sux eggs).  
  
Anywho! (wow, this is a long A/N. Thanx if ur still reading!!) I have been reading other fix and people are talking about Beta Readers. Who/What are those and where can I get one? I'm so confused. OH! I am out of school (yes, we've already established this) so I can watch X-Men Evolution every night now! (before I had a bum bum bum bed time.) This means that the characters may be slightly more like they are in the show. SOPILER FOR THIS CHAPTER OF MY STORY I can't wait until season three to see how much they/I butchered Remy! END SPOILER but anywhozits, I've kept you long enough (if ur even still reading) so on with de show! Er- Story!  
  
Chapter 6, While You Were Out  
  
"Bye guys," said Mikey as the X-men started off toward the airport.  
"You sure you have everythign? Tickets? Suitcases?" asked Angela, sounding every bit like a mother. Everyone nodded.  
"Are you girls sure you'll be okay alone here for a week?" asked the Professor.  
"Of course, why wouldn't we be? I mean, we're not even staying here. We'll be back by the tim you guys get back," said Lisa. The Professor nodded reluctantly, getting into the van.  
"When we get back, you three start training," said Logan. They all groaned. Everyone waved as the van and multiple cars pulled away.  
"Do you think they bought it?" asked Lisa, smiling and waving.  
"Not a chance," said Mikey. They went inside and waited. It was a half hour before the while you were out van pulled up in the driveway. They arrived, set up, and got the cameras rolling.  
"Hey again gang! We're here for our first ever week-long While You Were Out mansion week special!" exclaimed the very peppy host, staring right at the camera as if it were a living thing. "We're here at the Xavier Mansion in New York, a school for childen! We're here to redo most of the room here, so let's meet our team and see what we have to work with!" she said, going inside where Mikey, Lisa, and Angela waited.  
"Hey Theresa!" they said together, as practiced.  
"Hey guys! This is Lisa, Mikey, and Angela! They all go to school here and plan to redo this boring old mansion of a school and transform it to a fun learning environment! Now, let's go check out the rooms we'll be redoing!  
  
A/N: Yes, there's MORE! I really wanna know what you guys think of me! I would love to get flames (lol, ok, maybe not LOVE, but it would be interesting and an experience!). So, lesse, how to reach me, ummmmm, oh! Yeah, my e-mail's up there, my AIM is JupiterGurlAnime and my YIM is JupiterGurlPrincess (We seeing a pattern here?). I have many other unfinished stories that I am debating posting here. There are 2 serious fantasy ones, one that will scare (and has scared) everyone who reads it, my slash I mentioned above, and another real life/Fushigi Yuugi one. Any of those sound good? If you want, I'll e-mail them to you to see if you think they are worthy of posting. You can check out the slash, go to my author's page to see the link.  
  
Anywho, c-yaz next chapta! That'll be soon cuz I'm trying to type up all I have so that I can just write on the computer. I am going to Kentucky and I can't bring my (literally) three inch binder of unfinished work to write in. Disks, however, are more portable. Plus it's so much faster than using pen and paper and I won't have to buy pens or paper, either! Yay! I'm a thinker! Oh, excuse any typos cuz I lost the ability to do spell check. Anyone wanna help me out with that?  
  
Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs  
  
Okay, ppl, time to be sappy! (ur gonna hate me!). You guys are so wonderful! I SOOOO wouldn't be typing this up if it weren't for all your fun reviews and encouragement! Well, I'd probably still type if for my friends, but yeah. I'm such a dork. I've never had this many reviews on any story (I've posted 3, but took one down and the other is ignored and never updated. It's a Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon angst/romance slash. My first ever so it sux eggs).  
  
Anywho! (wow, this is a long A/N. Thanx if ur still reading!!) I have been reading other fix and people are talking about Beta Readers. Who/What are those and where can I get one? I'm so confused. OH! I am out of school (yes, we've already established this) so I can watch X-Men Evolution every night now! (before I had a bum bum bum bed time.) This means that the characters may be slightly more like they are in the show. SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPTER OF MY STORY I can't wait until season three to see how much they/I butchered Remy! END SPOILER but anywhozits, I've kept you long enough (if ur even still reading) so on with de show! Er- Story!  
  
Chapter 6, While You Were Out  
  
"Bye guys," said Mikey as the X-men started off toward the airport.  
"You sure you have everything? Tickets? Suitcases?" asked Angela, sounding every bit like a mother. Everyone nodded.  
"Are you girls sure you'll be okay alone here for a week?" asked the Professor.  
"Of course, why wouldn't we be? I mean, we're not even staying here. We'll be back by the time you guys get back," said Lisa. The Professor nodded reluctantly, getting into the van.  
"When we get back, you three start training," said Logan. They all groaned. Everyone waved as the van and multiple cars pulled away.  
"Do you think they bought it?" asked Lisa, smiling and waving.  
"Not a chance," said Mikey. They went inside and waited. It was a half hour before the while you were out van pulled up in the driveway. They arrived, set up, and got the cameras rolling.  
"Hey again gang! We're here for our first ever week-long While You Were Out mansion week special!" exclaimed the very peppy host, staring right at the camera as if it were a living thing. "We're here at the Xavier Mansion in New York, a school for children! We're here to redo most of the room here, so let's meet our team and see what we have to work with!" she said, going inside where Mikey, Lisa, and Angela waited.  
"Hey Theresa!" they said together, as practiced.  
"Hey guys! This is Lisa, Mikey, and Angela! They all go to school here and plan to redo this boring old mansion of a school and transform it to a fun learning environment! Now, let's go check out the rooms we'll be redoing!" With that, they headed off to Kurt's room, the first to be redone.  
The room was fairly neat, but boring. The walls were just white and there was a brown wooden dresser with things on it and clothes in it. A sliding glass door opened out into a balcony. The door was covered with white material curtains on a brass rod.  
Next came Angela's room. It was also white and also had a sliding glass door which led to a balcony with the same black railing. There were no curtains on her door though, letting in all the sunlight. There were still many boxes on the floor full of stuff. The closet was open and overflowing with shoes on the floor. There were pictures all over the walls, hung with sticky tack. Most of the pictures were drawn by herself and portrayed her favorite anime bishounen. [1] Basically, the room was an unorganized mess and everywhere you looked you could find evidence of anime.  
Lisa's room was much better, but still a bit unorganized. There were a few boxes with things in them still and many sketchbooks. There were a few framed drawings and cross stitches on the otherwise blank walls. There was a desk against one wall which had a cork board attached to it. On the board were pictures printed form the computer of anime nekos [2] and other things from anime. Her closet, as well, had nekos and picture's she'd drawn, as well as her dresser. On top of her dresser, which had a large mirror attached to it, was a small fish tank with guppies in it. There was jewelry and many other knickknacks all over the dresser as well.  
They moved on the Spyke's room next, which was (if at all possible) worse than Angela's. There was barely room to walk in. The floor was barely visible from all the CDs and magazines, skateboard wheels, screws, and anything else skateboard related. There were skateboarding and punk rock posters all over, including on the walls and ceiling. they appeared to be hung with wooden spikes.  
Finally they came to Rogue's room. There was much dark make up and punk posters there. The bed was made and there were clothes tossed on it, unfolded. It was messy, but not too bad. Just dark. Then it was Logan's room. His room was very plain, showing no sign of any decorations of any sort. It was simply a room for sleeping, it would appear.  
"Well, we've gotta lot of work to do, so let's get started by clearing out the rooms!" said Theresa. She went to where they were waiting and started off. "So guys, whose room should we start with?"  
"Kurt's!" said Lisa and Angela together. Mikey stayed silent.  
"Well... All right then," said Theresa, leading the way. The designer, John, was already there. He began to start on his ideas, but Angela jumped in, cutting him off.  
"Okay. So, we know Kurt's favorite color is blue. We were thinking we should have blue on the walls!  
"He'd blend in!" said Mikey, forgetting their cover.  
"What do you mean 'blend in'?" asked John.  
"Ah- h-he wears blue a lot," said Lisa quickly.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Angela happily, "What about shag carpet!?" Everyone looked at her funny. "Oh, you know, the fuzzy kind?" she said, looking at Lisa pointedly.  
"Oh, we know what you mean," said John, dumb struck.  
"Good. We'll leave you two in charge of getting it, seeing as we can't drive," said Angela in a take-charge kind of way.  
"Oh, here's the color," said Lisa, picking up a tuft of fur from the floor.  
"Sure..." said John as he took the fur, frightened.  
"Oh! And get enough for my room, too!" said Angela excitedly  
"And mine!" said Lisa. They all looked at Mikey.  
"What the hey, mine too! Can we put it on the walls and ceiling, too?" he asked. John started to protest, but was cut off again.  
"You're a genius, Mikey!" said Angela happily. "Now let's go see what we can do with the garden!" she got an evil grin. "I'll call Lance..."  
"Oh dear," said Lisa as she watched as Angela ran to the phone.  
"Yup," agreed Mikey, "definitely not good." They all went out to scope out the other rooms as Angela got Avalanche to come over by means of blackmail.  
"Don't make me tell Kitty about your stuffed bear!" she warned. He had to agree and came over to 'till' the dirt for them. They all planted flowers together and talked.  
"So, did we decide on the wallpaper for Rogue's room yet?" asked Mikey.  
"Yup," said Lisa, "the unicorns."  
"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Mikey skeptically. Angela brought another wheelbarrow full of dirt to them.  
"Of course it is," she replied. "This way she can be more like a girl and maybe even act a little happier!"  
"I'm not sure if 'happy' is the correct word to describe how she'll feel," said Lance. "Can I go now?"  
"I guess," said Angela.  
"Thanks for the help," said Mikey.  
"Yup," agreed Lisa. Lance walked toward his Jeep, grumbling something about not having a choice in the matter.  
"So, what do we have left?" asked Lisa.  
"Tons," said John. "But looks good so far." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's been five days and the kids and professors are returning home later this evening," said Theresa. "Let's go check out how our group is doing."  
"Almost done with the wall paper," said Angela from inside Rogue's room.  
"Carpet's done," said Mikey, stepping out of his own room.  
"So are the bull's eyes," said Lisa from inside Spyke's room. She was full of red paint and Angela was covered in sticky glue.  
"So, all that's left is Professor Logan's room, right guys?" said Theresa. They all nodded, going into his room, giggling when she said 'professor' Logan.  
"I think we should do puppies!" said Angela.  
"Does Logan like anime?" asked Mikey.  
"He likes art," said Lisa optimistically.  
"Then it's settled!" said Angela happily.  
"Well I feel useless," grumbled John.  
"I'll start drawing in pencil. You two can paint it and stuff," said Angela.  
"What's 'it'?" asked Mikey.  
"You'll see," said Angela. They looked scared.  
"I'll go help with the puppies," said Lisa.  
"Me, too," agreed Mikey.  
"Okay," said Angela, getting her drawing supplies. "Go on, but be sure to get the ones with the really big droopy eyes!"  
"Awe, I like those," said Mikey happily.  
"Yeah, they're kawaii," agreed Lisa. They walked out together, John in tow. Theresa and Angela stayed. Angela had started to do the outline of a tall figure on the wall.  
"Well, Angela, now is the part of the show where we ask you questions about each person to win fun prizes for each room!" said Theresa chipperly.  
"Hey! No fair!" Angela whined. "Can Lisa and Mikey help?"  
"Sure," said Theresa, calling them back. "Okay, your first question is about Professor Logan. If you get it right, you win this!" she said, showing them a large flat screen TV with a DVD player. "But, if not, then you have to display this somewhere in the room," she said, holding up a small Hello Kitty TV.  
"Awe!" said Angela. "Can I have it?"  
"No, Usagi-chan, it's for Logan's room," amended Mikey.  
"Oh yeah. So what's the question?"  
"Well," said Theresa, "you know that the man with the group isn't really an assistant tour guide. He's working for us! So, we want to know, do you think that your Professor Logan went to the nude beach?"  
"Of course he would," said Angela quickly.  
"You're saying this about your professor?" asked Theresa.  
"Sure," said Lisa. Mikey nodded.  
"Let's see then," said Theresa. They went to a tape of Logan and Professor Xavier in front of the opening to the nude beach. There were many people walking around in only towels on the white sand.  
"What do you think?" said Mark, the undercover worker.  
"Sure, let's go," said Wolverine.  
"Logan! You should set an example for the children!" said Professor X, sounding a bit angry.  
"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Logan.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Theresa as the tape ended.  
"Well, what's next, then?" asked Mikey, a bit disappointed.  
"Next is Rogue. Do you think she bought a stuffed animal, some candy, or a new pair of gloves when they stopped at the souvenir shop?" she asked, watching John roll in a chair. "If you answer correctly, you'll get this recliner. However, if you get it wrong, you'll have to display this Barbie chair somewhere in the room."  
"Gloves," all three of them said at once. They went to the tape and watched as Kitty tried to talk Rogue out of buying a pair of black gloves with removable fingers.  
"Like, you already have three pairs!" Kitty complained.  
"So what? Ah need a new pair," said Rogue, paying for the gloves.  
"Those are handy," said Mikey, noting the gloves.  
"All right, you guys!" said Theresa happily. "Finally is Kurt. What do you three think that Kurt ate for breakfast?"  
"Breakfast Burger Gut Bombs!" Angela, Lisa, and Mikey said together. Theresa blinked in confusion.  
"But I didn't give you the options yet," she said.  
"Come on, let's see what we won," said Mikey.  
"First, let's go to tape," said Lisa. Angela giggled, nodding. They watched Kurt buy and devour several of his trademark breakfast burgers, then came back to the room where John brought in a large trolley with many pieces of wood.  
"Huh?" said Angela, confused.  
"Well," said Theresa, "if you would have lost, you would have to display these," she said, holding up blue fuzzy dice. "However, since you got it right, we have two hours to set up this waterbed with a blue fleece comforter and silk sheets."  
"Ooh! Utstukushii desu ne..."[3] said Angela.  
"Two hours? We better hurry!" said Mikey.  
"Yeah, I'll set up the bed and outline the picture. You guys go get the puppies and paint when you get back. John, you drive them to the store. Andrew, you help me with the bed," Angela ordered Andrew, the carpenter, as he walked into the room for the first time. He blinked in confusion.  
"I just came to tell you about the delay-" he started.  
"Come on, let's go!" said Lisa, standing. She and Mikey proceeded to drag John out of the room, past Andrew. Angela finished drawing on the wall and then helped set up the bed. After about two hours, Lisa, Mikey and John came back.  
"Geez, you guys!" exclaimed Angela as the While You Were Out van pulled out of the driveway. They hurriedly set up the dogs after the paint dried.  
"Okay, one more quiz," said Theresa. She went out and got a leash attached to a small, wrinkly, white boxer puppy.  
"Awe!" exclaimed Angela and Lisa together.  
"Where did he come from?" asked Angela. Everyone looked at a guilty- looking Lisa.  
"What?" she said. She sighed. "Oh. he was just so cute, though! I had to get him!"  
"Okay," said Theresa, smiling, "now this is about Professor Xavier. What do you think he said when it was time to go home? Was it 'I'm glad I took a vacation,' or 'did everyone have a good time?' or was it 'I hope those three are okay'?"  
"What do you guys think?" asked Angela.  
"Knowing us, probably the last one," said Mikey. Angela and Lisa sweatdropped, but they had to agree. Lisa picked up the puppy and held it on her lap as they went to the tape and saw a worried-looking professor X. Kurt approached him, concerned.  
"Vhat's ze matter, Professor?"  
"Nothing, Kurt... I just hope those three are okay," the Professor replied.  
"We get a puppy!" exclaimed Angela happily.  
"Okay, now we better close all the rooms up and wait," said Theresa. They did and sat on the couch. They played mote [4] with Angela's Yuyu Hakusho cards [5] while they waited. They only had to wait for about twenty minutes before they heard a car pull into the driveway.  
"I'll get it!" this from Angela as she sprang up from her seat and ran to the door. She opened it at the exact same moment that the tall, brown-haired youth with spiked hair and a bandanna went to knock. This caused his hand to land in an awkward position, accidentally 'knocking' on Angela's chest. "Hentai!" [6] she yelled. The rest of the group was, by that time, standing and watching. The young man looked horribly confused and embarrassed.  
"Um..." he said, stepping back in realization of what he'd done. "S- sorry mon ami-" he stammered in a Cajun accent. "I-" he started again, but then a large man got out of the car.  
Come on, Remy! Stupid kid, all ya gotta do is ask 'em for sum oil. Can' ya do nothin' righ'?" came the man's voice.  
"hey, that's not very nice," said Mikey.  
"Yeah! Just acuz he tried to rape me doesn't mean he's bad," Angela yelled back at the car.  
"Angela, replay what you just said in your head," suggested Lisa, "and then tell me if it makes sense."  
"B-but I didn' I mean, I didn' mean ta-"  
"Oh, come on, boy!" yelled the impatient man.  
"Uh, don' mine Jean-Luc, he be an ass sometime'" said the kid. "I'm Remy," he held out his hand to them.  
"Yay! I'm Angela. Will you be my friend?" she said, grabbing his hand so forcefully that he fell on top of her, pushing them both down on the floor just inside the mansion. "Hentai!"  
"What th' 'ell a' ya doin', kid?" growled Jean-Luc, towering over them now. Mikey stepped forward and reached down to help Angela up. Lisa helped Remy who was very confused once more.  
"You'll find that doing things like that will only encourage her," warned Lisa gravely.  
"But..." Remy started to protest, fixing his sunglasses a little.  
"Oh, don't worry," said Angela. "I blame this entirely on gravity." Everyone except Jean-Luc sweatdropped. Remy glanced up at the older man, worried.  
"Uh, how 'bout ya wait in da car?" Remy suggested uneasily. Jean-Luc turned away angrily and stomped off.  
"Lisa," Lisa heard in her mind, "I sense that there is a mutant at the mansion that doesn't belong.... His mind is heavily guarded, though, so I cannot be sure of his intentions. Please, try to keep him there if you can, but be careful. I am unsure of what he is capable of and we don't know weather he is a friend or foe." Lisa looked around, then pulled Mikey aside.  
"Excuse us," she said. Angela stayed and talked to Remy.  
"So, why are you here?" she asked him.  
"Ya see, we jus' moved in an' da care broke down. Dis looked like a frien'ly place and it was close, so here we a'." Remy explained.  
"What is it?" Mikey whispered to Lisa.  
"The Professor," she replied. "He just contacted me. He senses a mutant near the mansion, one that doesn't belong." Her eyes shifted to Remy.  
"You think?" Mikey asked.  
"He does seem kinda nervous," Lisa commented.  
"Most people are when it comes to meeting Angela for the first time," said Mikey, smiling.  
"Yeah, true, but what about the sunglasses? It's nearly 9:00 at night."  
"Eye condition?" Mikey suggested.  
"Yeah, probably the same kind as Scott's."  
"Hey! Why don't you come in and wait with us? We've got snacks, and you can see the rooms we fixed up!" they heard Angela say. Lisa and Mikey went back to the two of them and showed Remy the rooms with a quick tour.  
"So, we know nothing about cars, and there's not another house around here for a couple miles. You can stay with us!" Lisa said happily, getting an idea. She went over to Angela.  
"Yeah!" Angela agreed enthusiastically. Lisa leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Angela giggled, nodding.  
I'm sure the Professor won't mind, and it'll be fun having someone else here to surprise them," said Mikey.  
"Yeah!" Angela said again, slapping Remy forcefully on the back. His glasses flew off and Lisa and Mikey jumped behind the couch, thinking he, too, shot beams from his eyes.  
"Oooh, Kirei desu," said Angela, looking at Remy's red-on-black eyes. He jumped quickly, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. Seeing that nothing exploded yet, Lisa and Mikey looked out from behind the couch. Theresa, silent until then, blinked.  
"Uh, should I go?" she asked, unsure.  
"Uh, why not go wait in one of the rooms?" suggested Mikey with a smile. Theresa nodded, going with the camera crew to Wolverine's room.  
"Wow! Are you a mutant, too?" asked Angela excitedly as soon as the door closed behind Theresa. Remy slowly moved his hands from his eyes.  
"Wha' d'ya mean?" he asked.  
"This is a school for mutants," explained Mikey.  
"Yeah. Are your eyes mutant eyes?" asked Angela. Remy put his glasses back on.  
"I should go... Jean-Luc will probably be pretty mad," he said flatly. He headed for the door.  
"No! Don't leave!" Angela whined. She latched onto his arm.  
"Hey!" he yelped. Then the door opened and Professor Xavier rolled in, followed by the other mutant students and teachers. They stopped, blinking.  
"What's going on here?" asked Wolverine.  
"Lots of fun stuff," said Lisa. "Hi Kurt!"  
"Uh, hi," he said, uneasily.  
"I smell paint," growled Wolverine.  
"Uh," Angela said nervously.  
"Surprise?" said Mikey.  
"It this the mutant I sensed?" asked Xavier.  
"Sure," said Lisa.  
"I was ju' goin'..." Remy trailed off. he was looking past the group of mutants at the empty drive way. "Damn y' Jean-Luc!" he yelled in frustration.  
"Watch yer mouth, kid," said Wolverine, "this is a school."  
"come on you guys!" persisted Angela, grabbing Wolverine by the arm and pulling him toward his own room. He was caught off guard and was forced to allow himself to be dragged. Angela threw open the door to his room.  
"Surprise!" everyone who knew about the rooms yelled. Wolverine stayed silent, staring at the room. There were large, droopy-eyed puppies everywhere. On one wall was drawn and painted a picture of Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon.  
"Rn?" said the small puppy at his feet. He jumped back.  
"You brought a dog to the mansion?" asked Scott.  
"It followed me home! After I bought him.... and put him on a leash..." Lisa said. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Like, look how totally cute it is, Mr. Logan!" said Kitty happily.  
"Kitty likes the puppy!" said Angela happily. A piercing scream rang through the mansion. They ran upstairs to Rogue's room. She stood in the door, swayed a bit, then promptly fainted.  
"Uh..." said Lisa. "Maybe we should go to Kurt's room next..."  
"Good idea," said Theresa.  
"Not from my point of view," said Kurt under his breath. No one heard him.  
"Ta da!" said Mikey, opening the door to the all-blue room. Kurt blinked, taking a step back.  
"Itz... blue," he concluded.  
"Yep!" said Lisa.  
"Isn't it great?" asked Angela, sounding hopeful. Kurt hesitated.  
"Ah, s-sure!" he said. No one but Angela really believed him.  
"Really? Yay! This is so great! We did ours the same way!" said Angela. Remy pushed past everyone, then blinked in confusion.  
"One more!" said Mikey happily. He led the way to Spyke's room. He opened the door and Spyke grinned.  
"Hey! This is great! I'll have to test these out when the company leaves," he said happily, indicating Theresa and the camera men.  
"I have a headache," said Logan and Professor X in unison.  
"I'm going to my... room..." said Logan, trailing off with a smile. He got an idea as the grin crossed his face. He went downstairs and into his room, locking the door. Everyone blinked silently, watching him go.  
"Well folks, that about wraps it up for this addition of While You Were Out. This is Theresa saying farewell from me, designer John, and carpenter Andrew!"  
  
[1] Bishounen are Japanese 'pretty boys.' [2] cats [3] That's very pretty isn't it? [4] mote is a card game that one of our friends from school made up. [5] Yuyu Hakusho is an anime that I like and I bought some Yuyu Hakusho playing cards at the last convention we went to. [6] Hentai means pervert *evil grin*  
  
A/N: Yes, there's MORE! I really wanna know what you guys think of me! I would love to get flames (lol, ok, maybe not LOVE, but it would be interesting and an experience!). So, lessee, how to reach me, ummmmm, oh! Yeah, my e-mail's up there, my AIM is JupiterGurlAnime and my YIM is JupiterGurlPrincess (We seeing a pattern here?). I have many other unfinished stories that I am debating posting here. There are 2 serious fantasy ones, one that will scare (and has scared) everyone who reads it, my slash I mentioned above, and another real life/Fushigi Yuugi one. Any of those sound good? If you want, I'll e-mail them to you to see if you think they are worthy of posting. You can check out the slash, go to my author's page to see the link.  
  
Anywho, c-yaz next chapta! That'll be soon cuz I'm trying to type up all I have so that I can just write on the computer. I am going to Kentucky and I can't bring my (literally) three inch binder of unfinished work to write in. Disks, however, are more portable. Plus it's so much faster than using pen and paper and I won't have to buy pens or paper, either! Yay! I'm a thinker! 


	7. Fay

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Yay! Chapter seven! Did you ever think it would even last this long? Well, I've been getting ideas left and right, but they all pertain to chapters yet to be written or at least yet to be typed. I know, I'm so slow, but I have to spend SOME time with my family, don't I? Don't answer that.  
  
Thank you, Utena, for telling the lovely reviewers out there juts what we look like. *grumble* not sort... *grumble* Um, lesse, that's about it. Thank the reviewers again and now, for those of you who were wondering when the brotherhood would make their grand entrance, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7, Fay [1]  
  
Fay was leisurely walking along the path in the woods. She sighed, bored with the repetitiveness of simply walking along, seeing nothing interesting.  
"This is so stupid," she finally said aloud. "How am I supposed to get an army of furry woodland creatures to help me take over the world when there are no furry woodland creatures!?" With this, she stepped off the path and, after concluding that she was not sucked into an alternate universe, proceeded to make a path of her own through the thick forest. It wasn't long before she heard a rustling ahead of her. She stopped, watching the bushes silently for a moment, then she ducked behind a tree with an evil grin on her face as the large cat-like man with long dirty blond hair entered her view.  
"Neko..."[2] she whispered softly so that she wouldn't be discovered. As the man continued to walk, Fay followed at a close distance, but not close enough to be heard. She didn't want to scare off her new minion. "Fluffy!" she whispered urgently. A black form materialized beside her. "Good demon. Now, I want you tot help me keep track of the catboy, okay?" she told the ominous mass of formless energy. She started after the 'catboy' and the demon followed her. After a while, both parties stopped. The man sniffed the air and turned back. Fay panicked.  
"Fluffy! Distract him!" she whispered. The demon disappeared and a loud rustling was heard far away from them. Bird flew up in response. Fay smiled as the man turned in that direction, then continued on his way. When they finally reached the building, Fay was tired and anxious. She had Fluffy cloak her as she followed the man inside and slipped a collar around his neck. The collar was secured to a metal chain, the other end of which was found in Fay's hand.  
"What the-?" he growled, pulling, but Fay had the strength of the demon on her side to counter that of the feral man.  
"Yay!" said Fay triumphantly, handing the chain to her demon. "Now, show us to your leader!" Fay demanded. She smiled, "I always wanted to say that."  
"Who the hell are you?" asked the man angrily. He had decided that resistance was futile, but still kept the chain taut.  
"My name is Fay. This is Fluffy. Who're you?"  
"Sabertooth," said the man, glaring. Fay suddenly saw a new force being exerted on the leash as the chain stretched toward an older-looking man wearing a helmet and a cape. Fay gasped in awe.  
"Omigosh! Gandalf! [3] Can I have your autograph? Please?" she pleaded, rushing toward him as the metal chain melted to form a ball which circled around them.  
"What do you mean?" the Gandalf look-alike asked in utter confusion and slight annoyance.  
"Here!" Fay said, handing him a pad of paper and a pen from her purse. He sighed, very annoyed now, and signed the paper as 'Magneto' with a flourish of the pen, then handed both pen and paper back to Fay. She smiled, not looking at it, and he glared.  
"Now, how did you get here and why are you here? The security cameras should have noted that you didn't belong and attacked," he stated, glaring at her angrily.  
"Oh, that's easy," she said with a keen smile, "I was looking for creatures to help me take over the world and I followed the kitty here," she said, pointed to Sabertooth. He glared. "Then, when he opened the door, I had Fluffy cloak me and then I had him get me a leash and, ta da! Here we are!"  
"I am not a kitty!" snarled Sabertooth.  
"Of course you are, Sabertooth," said Magneto.  
"Nya nya!"[4] taunted Fay.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," said Magneto as the metal formed cuffs around Fay's wrists. She jumped in surprise as her hands were forced behind her back and the metal grew together, restraining her. Magneto continued as if nothing was happening. "But we can't allow you to tell the world about us, now can we? Therefore, you must be... dealt with."  
"Hey! Let me go!" Fay demanded.  
"I think not," said Sabertooth. Fay growled.  
"Fluffy! Attack!" she yelled. The black matter materialized once more and surrounded Sabertooth. Magneto blinked, confused.  
"What is that stuff?" he demanded of Fay.  
"That stuff," Fay corrected, "Is Fluffy, my pet demon."  
"Help!" cried Sabertooth.  
"You can summon demons?" demanded Magneto, sensing an opportunity. Fay rolled her eyes at him.  
"Of course. How else would someone as evil as Clinton be elected president? Besides, you didn't think I would try world domination alone, did you?" Magneto blinked.  
"Well then, Miss Fay," he said with a grin, "What do you say we make a deal, hmm? Say, you join me, and I let you..." he trailed off. What did he have that a teenage girl could possibly want?  
"Go and keep Sabertooth as my evil minion kitty?" Fay suggested hopefully.  
"Done," Magneto said with a smile as the cuffs melted again and returned to a silver ball once more with one motion of his hand. Fay called Fluffy back and he disappeared once more. "Now, I'll take you and show you where you'll be staying then. There are only boys there, I hope you don't mind, but you can let, uh, Fluffy, move in as well. And feel free to use your powers on anything or anyone you wish," he concluded, heading for the exit.  
"Really? What about my new kitty?" she said, indicating Sabertooth.  
"Yes, of course he can go, too."  
"Hey!" Sabertooth growled.  
"Yay!" exclaimed Fay, hugging Sabertooth around the neck. The metal formed a collar and leash once more.  
"Good, now let's go," said Magneto.  
"Right!" said Fay. She stood up and started chanting. A large orange mass began to form, much like the black one known as Fluffy.  
"Is she retaliating?" asked Sabertooth warily.  
"Haaaahhhhh!!" yelled Fay. The blob took shape slowly. It formed into a large cat with multiple legs. Magneto and Sabertooth looked very frightened. "Ta da!" said Fay, doing the V for victory sign.  
"What the hell is it?" asked Sabertooth.  
"I believe it would be some sort of mutilated feline..." said Magnetto, awestruck.  
"Neko basu!" [5] said Fay triumphantly. The creature turned to Magneto and Sabertooth, grinning. "Well? Get in!" urged Fay enthusiastically. They slowly approached the large cat. It towered over them and it did, indeed, look like a bus. There were places seemingly cut out of each side which looked like windows and as they moved closer, a part near the head opened like a door. Magneto hesitated, pushing Sabertooth in first. Sabertooth stumbled in, a look of terror on his face as he stood up, then sat down cautiously on one of the large, furry, bench-like protrusions. Magneto, seeing that Sabertooth was safe, followed. Fay sat next to Sabertooth, grabbing the leash again as the neko basu began to run.  
  
"Where is it taking us?" demanded Magneto, scared once more.  
"To the brotherhood, of course!" said Fay.  
"How does it know?" asked Sabertooth.  
"It just knows," said Fay simply. After a time, the cat finally stopped. they were outside a disheveled shack in the woods. Magneto immediately recognized it as being the brotherhood residence. To call it a house was being too generous. "Is this it?" asked Fay in disgust. "This is horrible! Minions of darkness can't live here!"  
"They don't," said Sabertooth, "only the brotherhood." Fay looked up in confusion as they exited the bus. Sabertooth laughed, muttering something about the brotherhood and minions of darkness being incomparable.  
"Hey, yo, who's dis?" asked a short boy, crouching in the driveway of the shack. He was very dirty in appearance, his teethe yellow and his clothes splotched with God-only-knew what. Flies buzzed around his head and every once in a while, his six foot tongue would lash out and he would eat one.  
"Ah, Todd," said Magneto, a bit disgusted. By then, the neko basu was nearly disappeared. "Todd, this is Fay. She will be joining you. Fay, this is-"  
"Name's Toad," he said, jumping toward the group in much the way of a toad.  
"Ewe..." said Fay, backing away. "You smell."  
"Thanks. My monthly shower's not for another week." he informed. Fay took another step back, batting at a fly.  
"Where are Pietro, Blob, and Avalanche?" asked Sabertooth.  
"Oh yeah. They went to get food or somethin'," said Toad. "Hey, here they come!" he said and pointed down the dirt road. They were coming in a Jeep which belonged to Lance. They were yelling and screaming and honking the horn, laughing loudly.  
"This is who I have to live with?" Fay said in shock. Then she smiled. "I can deal."  
"Good, now come on. Let's pay our friends at the Xavier institute a little visit," said Magneto, smiling. Fay took Sabertooth's leash and stood up as the Jeep drew to a stop.  
"Whoa, hey big guy," said Lance, hopping out of the driver's seat.  
"Uh oh, are we in trouble?" asked Blob.  
"Oh, of course not, boys," said Magneto. "Get back in the Jeep, we're going to show off our new warrior in a 'battle' against the institute lackeys."  
"Really? What's his name?" asked Pietro.  
"Fay. And I'm a she," she corrected.  
"No way! We gotta live with a girl?" complained Lance.  
"No, your mutant name?" asked Toad. Fay smiled, thinking a moment.  
"How about Necromancer?"  
"Sounds good, what can you do?" asked Todd.  
"Oh, just summon demons," she said, smiling. Pietro smiled, too, gazing at her in love-struck awe. Toad elbowed him behind Fay's back as he hopped into the Jeep next to him.  
"Hey, you're droolin'," he warned the taller mutant. Pietro blinked, looking toward Toad. He was smiling, showing his yellow teeth.  
"Gross!" said Pietro, running as a blur of color to hide behind Magneto.  
"Now, boys, you can show off for your new roommate when we go to Xavier's. Now let's go," said Magneto harshly, getting into the driver's seat of the Jeep. Everyone else piled in after him.  
"So, what's this Xavier's place?" asked Fay, sounding bored. She started to pet Sabertooth's head.  
"Cut it out!" he snarled angrily, pulling away. This only caused the leash to go taut.  
"Boo a good kitty, Sabertooth," said Magneto. Blob looked at Sabertooth and smiled.  
"Good kitty," he said.  
"You don't know what the Xavier institute is? And you're a mutant? That's bad, yo," said Toad.  
"Watch it, frog-boy," Fay growled, waving a hand in front of her face to disperse the stench of his breath.  
"They're goody-goody guys," said Lance.  
"Gross, really," said Todd, snatching a fly out of mid-air with his tongue.  
"C'mon, Toad!" yelled Pietro. "Be a gentleman!"  
"Yeah, she's a guest," agreed Blob, also grossed out by Toad's actions.  
"No, actually I'm a permanent resident," Fay corrected.  
"What!?" shouted Toad. Fay grinned evilly.  
"That's right, Todd," said Magneto calmly, "Miss Fay is joining you at the brotherhood."  
"Heh, maybe then we can keep it clean," said Lance.  
"What? You think I'm gonna be your maid?" Fay demanded, glaring at Lance. She started to stand.  
"Well, girls are better at that stuff than guys," Blob said, looking nervous by trying to be helpful to the situation.  
"That's right,' said Fay matter-of-factly. "We are better, aren't we?" Lance looked sick.  
"You can sit next to me, Miss Fay," said Pietro.  
"Uh, thanks... I think," said Fay, sitting in the Jeep once more. She still held the leash and hence Sabertooth was dragged with her. He grumbled in annoyance.  
"All right, let's go then," said Magneto, starting the Jeep and pulling out the driveway. They started off down the dirt road.  
  
[1] Hehe, yes MORE characters! Will the madness ever END!! [2] cat (still means the same thing :P) [3] The same actor played Gandalf from Lord of the Rings as did Magneto in X-Men. Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed by now, Fay wants to take over the world. She's so evil! [4] Nya is the sound that a kitty makes in Japanese. [5] The Neko basu is from an anime called My Neighbor Totoro. It's really cute, you should all see it!  
  
A/N: Yes, there's MORE! Guess what guys! Lisa, yes THE Lisa, has offered (and already started) to make the story into a comic! Isn't that great!? She's such a good drawer, too (no, not drawer that you PUT thing in, draw- er, as in person who draws. Freaks.) Wont that be great?? It'll be up on her site soon and when it is, I'll put the addy up here (I would do it now, but I kinda lost it... Lisa! Help!) See ya lata! 


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
MUAHAHAHA!! Chapter 8, the first fight scene. Just to let you guys know, I suck at writing these. If anyone has any suggestions, it would be GREATLY appreciated. (there probably wouldn't even BE a fight scene had Mikey, Lisa, and Fay not suggested it and given me ideas). okay, so I've almost typed up everything I have written out. Soon I can write the story and type it up at the same time. I've got a few ideas, including a day in the life of the brotherhood with Fay. I will possibly add Wanda and Mystique, but I don't really know how their characters act. Again, this is an AU, but I try to at least stay KINDA on track (any pointers in that area would help, too). Well, I'll keep it short just this once *cheers* let's go team!  
  
Chapter 8, Confrontation  
  
"So, what should our mutant names be?" asked Mikey. He, Lisa, Angela, and Kurt were walking down the corridor of the X Mansion on one of their very few breaks from training.  
"How about Sailor Jupiter!?" Angela suggested excitedly. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Vell, she's certainly intimidating enough," said Kurt.  
"How about just Jupiter?" said Lisa.  
"Yeah! And you can be Mercury!" Angela giggled.  
"Um, no." said Lisa flatly. Angela pouted.  
"Can we call you Fluffy, Kurt?" Angela asked.  
"Vhat? No! I'm Nightcrawler, remember?"  
"Oh... How about Logan, then?"  
"No!" they all shouted. Angela pouted more.  
"Beast?" she suggested meekly.  
"Maybe," said Lisa, smiling. "You'll have to ask him. Okay, what about you, Mikey?"  
"Hmm, I dunno..." he said, thinking.  
"How about Magician?" suggested Kurt.  
"Yeah!" agreed Mikey happily. "Your turn, Lisa."  
"What about Aqua?" she said.  
"Yeah! That's pretty," said Angela happily.  
"Yeah, I like it," said Kurt. Lisa blushed slightly. Wolverine ran down the hall toward the stairs.  
"Hey!" Angela yelped, falling. He stopped and turned to her, determination in his features.  
"C'mon kids," he ordered, "Mutants, head this way."  
"Iz it ze brozerhood?" asked Kurt.  
"Yeah," confirmed Wolverine, "and they've got a new recruit."  
"Yay!" exclaimed Angela as she stood up.  
"What do you mean 'yay'?" asked Lisa, baffled.  
"It'll be fun to use our powers together!" Angela said happily. "And we get cool uniforms!"  
"Sorry guys," said Scott, running by them, "no time to change. [1] Just get out front and prepare to fight. We don't know what we're up against here."  
"Oh!" pouted Angela. Lisa pushed her friend forward.  
"Come on, Angela. Maybe we should call you Sailor Moon instead," said Mikey.  
"Don't encourage her!" Lisa berated. They made their way through the crowded hall of mutants to the front door. Angela bumped into Multiple who split into five, causing even more crowding.  
"Cool!" she exclaimed, being pushed against Mikey who was in turn forced into the wall.  
"Ow!" yelled Kurt, grabbing Lisa, Mikey, and Angela. He bamfed them outside the mansion, watching everyone else pile out the front door. Angela ran up to Jamey.  
"Wow! You're so great! Will you be my friends?" she asked happily. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"So where are dese guys?" asked Remy impatiently. The ground began to rumble as a giant demon formed entirely of water approached alongside an overly crowded Jeep.  
"Looks like they've arrived," said Cyclops, holding a hand to his visor.  
"Ah... ah... AHCHOO!" Angela sneezed.  
"Look out!" Lisa yelled as a bolt of lightning flashed down, exploding the water demon into vapor.  
"Hey, watch it, yo!" yelled Toad.  
"Sorry," Angela said, blushing a little. She suddenly began to float. "Cut it out Jean!" she yelped.  
"It's not me!" Jean protested. Angela blinked, looking at all the metal she had on and noticed it seemed to be holding her up.  
"Zat is vhy ve haff uniforms," said Kurt.  
"Put her down, Erik. Gently," said Xavier.  
"Why, hello Charles. So this is one of the new recruits, eh?" Angela spun around, whimpering.  
"Guys? I don't like heights!" she complained. "Eep! Cut it out!" she began to wail and everyone held their ears. Angela fell as Magneto lost control. She landed on Remy and blinked down at him.  
"Gah! Ge' offa me, chere! Yer too heavy!" the Cajun groaned, pushing her off.  
"Hey, be nice!" said Mikey.  
"Allow me to introduce our now recruit," said Magneto, indicating Fay.  
"Oh Angela!" Fay yelled form the Jeep.  
"Fay?" asked Lisa in disbelief.  
"Angela, you bitch! You had to sneeze and kill my water demon, didn't you?!" Fay griped.  
"Sowwie Fay-Fay," said Angela.  
"You know each other?" asked Lance.  
"Yup, Fay's our friend," confirmed Mikey.  
"Ah'm so sick o' this!" this from Rogue.  
"Yeah, let's go!" said Roberto, charging up.  
"Yay!" said Angela happily.  
"Where's m' cards, chere?" Remy inquired of her.  
"I dunno," she said innocently. "Eep!"  
"Here dey are," he said, his hand in Angela's pocket. He smiled.  
"Hentai!" she yelled, lightning striking near the Jeep.  
"Hey!" yelled Lance, jumping out. Everyone else followed suit.  
"Yo, Magneto, doncha think we're a bit outnumbered here?" said Toad uneasily.  
"Nonsense, Todd! You can take them!" said Magneto, smiling at him.  
"I take it that means you're not gonna help?" said Fay. Magneto sweatdropped.  
"Let's see what you can do, new girl," said Toad, leaping at Mikey threateningly.  
"Hey!" Mikey yelled in surprise. "Baseball bat!"  
"Huh?" said Toad, looking confused. He didn't see what hit him until after he staggered to his feet. "No fair, yo! He can make anything he asks for?"  
"Very interesting," said Magneto. Toad glared, snatching the bat away with his tongue.  
"Nice shot, Magician!" said Scott.  
"Ewe..." said Mikey, wiping his slimy hands on his shirt.  
"Zat's Toad for you," said Kurt in disgust.  
"Fire demon!" Fay yelled, summoning the large red creature.  
"Sugoi..." said Angela. The demon loomed over them, twenty feet tall and made of bright, hot flames.  
"My turn," said Lisa, water shooting at the demon. It was knocked off its feet and the water continued to pour over it, extinguishing it.  
"Lisa!" Fay yelled angrily.  
"Sorry!" said Lisa.  
"Fine! ICE DEMON!" the shiny creature stepped forward, causing the ground beneath them to tremble.  
"Magma, this one's yours," said Beast. She nodded.  
"Here goes," she said uneasily. She turned to a lava-like form and shot a hot beam at the demon, melting it to a puddle which seeped into the ground.  
"Oh!" Fay yelled in frustration. "I give up!"  
"Don't worry, I'll fix 'em!" said Pietro valiantly. He rushed forward. Evan shot spikes at him, but missed because of his speed. Lisa smiled, the water from the demon coming back out of the ground and forming a sphere in Quicksilver's path. He didn't see it in time and ran right into it, trapping himself.  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
"Be happy she left you a bubble to breath in," said Wolverine. He rushed forward, claws extended. "Where's Sabertooth? I smell him!"  
"Ha ha! You mean the 'kitty'?" said Lance, pointing.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Wolverine, looking toward the disgruntled mutant. "Oh my... Did she do this? I like her..." he said, smiling.  
"Puppy!" exclaimed Fay upon seeing Wolverine. "But I like my kitty better."  
"I'm not a puppy!" Logan snarled, his opinion of her suddenly changing.  
"Bad puppy! Go to your kennel! Tell, him Captain Pacard!" [2] said Fay.  
"What...?" asked Scott in confusion.  
"Hey, he does look like Pacard!" said Angela happily, turning to the Professor. He sweatdropped.  
"My turn," said Lance, clenching his hands into fists and concentrating. The ground beneath them began to violently shake.  
"I don' tink so, mon ami," said Remy, flipping a golden card at Lance's feet.  
"Huh? Ace of spades? I don't get it," he said, reaching to puck it up. It blew up and he flew back. Everyone gaped as this was the first time they had ever seen Remy's power. He smiled.  
"Call me Gambit. An' dat was jus' a small one."  
"Enough!" growled Magneto, enraged.  
"Now now, Erik, no need to be cross," said Xavier.  
"We'll be back... Come on Necromancer," said Magneto, walking away.  
"Neko-mancer?" asked Angela. Lisa sweatdropped along with Mikey. Fay walked over to them.  
"Hey, cool!" she said, pulling Kurt's tail with her free hand. The other was clenched around the opposite end of Sabertooth's leash.  
"Cut it out! Vhat are you doing? You're ze enemy! Go on!" he shooed her away angrily, holding his tail and smoothing the fur.  
"Geez. Touchy," said Fay, pulling Pietro out of the water by his spiky bangs.  
"Ow! Hey!" he yelled.  
"Well, bye guys," said Fay, dragging Pietro away by his hair. "I think Gandalf's going to go find the one ring to unite them all... and I wanna steal it! By psycho, bye Lisa, by my evil buddy, bye Captain Pacard, bye inu!" [3] she bid them all farewell and then left.  
"Vell zat vas interesting," said Kurt.  
"Do I want to know what inu is?" asked Logan.  
"It means puppy!" said Angela happily.  
"Heh, it fits y'," said Remy. Logan glared.  
"Yay!" said Angela triumphantly. She had Remy's cards again and ran back to the mansion with them.  
"I'm going to my room," said Kurt.  
"Don't forget, lab tomorrow," said Lisa.  
"Ya, I'll do ze prelab," said Kurt.  
"Give dose back!" yelled Remy from inside the mansion. There was a loud crash.  
"That sounds promising," said Lisa, heading for the mansion with the rest of the group.  
  
[1] Lisa and I have this running joke about the show how they're just suddenly in uniform always. No matter what. They even changed in Scott's car once. While it was moving. I had Lisa read this part before it was typed up and she goes, "what do you MEAN there's no time to change? There's ALWAYS time to change! Even in the car!" [2] The same actor played Captain Pacard from Star Trek as did Professor Xavier in the X-Men movies. I read a book that was an X-Men/Star Trek crossover and they even commented on the likeness of the two. [3] Angela's nickname from Fay is psycho, Mikey's is 'my evil buddy,' and inu means dog (she was referring to Wolverine  
  
A/N: Yes, there's MORE! I know, it was kinda short and my first try at writing an action scene. What do you think? Hope you enjoyed it! That's it for what I have written out! Chapter nine will be fresh and funzies! 


	9. Something Stinks

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Wow, we almost had a crisis on our hands. I went to go type up chapter 9 (yeah, this chapter) and I couldn't find the yellow floppy that I keep my stories on (can't have family or anyone else reading my unfinished work, now can I?) and it wasn't in the spot by the computer which has no dust because that's where it ALWAYS is. I freaked out. Here's what went through my mind; 'floppy, yellow floppy. Where is it? Need. now. Find. ****! Hit my elbow! Need floppy! WHERE!' it was at this point that my Nana walked in the room to inform me that she put the floppy in a small cubby hole. Saved. But it was close.  
  
Okay, done with that useless story. Sorry, I love writing about my near- heart attack experiences. Well, I have another challenge for you all (not that anyone responded to the last one)! Okay, I need names of the lesser known mutants. Mostly I need last names, but I don't know even the first names of Rogue, Cannonball, Berserker, Colossus, or Sabertooth. Um, I guess that's it. Last names of everyone else would be appreciated if anyone knows them. Even just putting them in your REVIEWS would be good *hint hint* Okay, another pointless chapter having nothing to do with the storyline! Yay!  
  
Chapter 9, Something Stinks  
  
You're not going to give those back, are you?" asked Lisa as Angela dealt everyone out a hand for Go Fish. She grinned.  
"Nuh uh! He can take 'em back if he really wants to!"  
"You're horrible," said Lisa.  
"No cards," said a grouchy Mrs. Straughn.  
"Ve're vaiting for ze stuff to vork," said Kurt. There was a ringstand set up with boiling water and a test tube in the water. Inside the test tube was some white powder dissolved (or at least mostly dissolved) in water.  
"And that makes playing cards okay?" said Lisa. Kurt blushed, handing Angela the cards.  
"What do you think Remy wants for his anniversary?" Angela asked as she put the cards away.  
"Anniversary?" asked Lisa, confused.  
"Next week will be one month since he came," Angela explained.  
"Oh," said Lisa.  
"He probably vants his cards back," said Kurt.  
"I know! I'll get him new ones!"  
"What's wrong with those ones?" asked Lisa. Angela clutched the cards protectively to hr chest.  
"Oh, I see," said Kurt, smiling wickedly.  
"What?" asked Angela nervously.  
"You like him, don't you?" inquired Lisa, smiling as well.  
"Eep! no!" she protested.  
"Yes you do," Lisa persisted.  
"Ha ha!" Kurt laughed.  
"Oh! You won't tell him, will you?" Angela whined.  
"What'll ya give me?" asked Lisa, still smiling her all-too-evil smile.  
"Lisa!" Kurt exclaimed in mock horror. "Ve cahn't just use our friend's feelings for our own personal gain! Zat vould be wrong," he said, shaking his head solemnly.  
"Y-you guys? Uh0 maybe we should pay attention to the lab?" Angela suggested hopefully.  
"Oh, you know we're just kidding," assured Lisa. Angela relaxed, smiling as well.  
"Yeah, ve're not zat mean," said Kurt.  
"Really? You guys are great!" said Angela happily.  
"We know," said Lisa.  
"Ve really should vork on ze lab," reminded Kurt.  
"Yeah, what's supposed to happen again?" asked Lisa.  
"Well," said Angela, rereading the lab sheet. "It should smell putrid, then good."  
"Lovely," said Kurt.  
"Who wants to be the ginea pig?" asked Lisa. She and Angela looked at Kurt.  
"Oh, fine! You guyz gang up on me, zat's not fair," he complained. He waved his hand over the smoke coming from the water bath and quickly withdrew. "Yeach! Horrible!"  
"Lemme smell," said Angela, using her hand to waft some of the smoke her way. "Ah! My nose!" she yelped, clapping her hands over the offending appendage.  
"It can't be that bad," said Lisa. She was wrong.  
"My eyes are watering through my goggles!" complained Angela, rubbing her nose.  
"Mine, too," said Lisa. "My nose burns, that's not good, is it?"  
"Maybe it just needs more time?" Angela suggested hopefully. It was the last lab of the school year and they couldn't afford to fail it.  
"I'm not smelling it next time!" said Kurt.  
"Meanie!" Angela accused.  
"Hey, look," said Lisa, pointing to another group.  
"What is it?" asked Angela. She looked and saw someone she remembered vaguely from the beginning of the school year. She said so and Lisa nodded, also remembering.  
"His name's John, I think. I think he skips a lot or something, but he came in for the flame test lab," Lisa remembered aloud, smiling as she recalled his paper catching fire.  
"Yeah, I remember that one," said Angela, smiling.  
"Pyro," said Kurt. The girls looked at him in confusion.  
"What?" asked Lisa.  
"It's Pyro. He's back vith ze brozerhood..."  
"Oh great, another friend of yours?" said Angela, suddenly angry. Lisa and Kurt looked at her in surprised. She blushed. "Sorry, Tom," [1] she said. Lisa nodded in understanding.  
"Who's Tom?" asked Kurt. Lisa smiled.  
"Nevermind," she said. Their test tube suddenly flared up and Angela, Kurt, and Lisa yelped.  
"Mrs. Straughn!" Lisa called in alarm.  
"I don't think this is right!" said Angela. Kurt pulled the test tube out of the water and yelped as the flames spread to his hands. He dropped the test tube holders and the test tube shattered on the lab table. The flaming liquid burned the table and some splashed to the floor. Luckily, the flames quickly burned out and didn't do too much damage. Unfortunately, a nearby group's test tube did the same.  
"Everyone! Turn off your gas valves!" said Mrs. Straughn, panickedly. The class did and the flames subsided soon after.  
"Cool!" said Angela. Kurt glared "Or not?" Kurt sighed, looking to Pyro. He brushed by him on the way out.  
"Like zat vasn't your fault," he whispered, gaining him a fake innocent look from the blonde teen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been another two days since the flame incident and there were only two more weeks left in the school year. Everyone had been busily preparing for exams and lunch was a welcomed break.  
Kurt sat at the lunch table in the noisy commons, rubbing his hands together gently. His singed fur felt strange, but that wasn't what was bothering him. Angela and Lisa sat down across from him and smiled.  
"Hey, Kurt, what's up?" asked Lisa.  
"Hey guys," he said. He didn't smile back.  
"Whatsa matter, mopey?" asked Angela.  
"Vell, it's just veird... people haff been afoiding me lately. I mean more zan usual."  
"Oh, they're probably just busy studying for exams," said Lisa pleasantly. Angela leaned across the table and her nose wrinkled.  
"Eeyuck! Kurt, you stink!" she exclaimed.  
"Angela!" Lisa glared disapprovingly at her. "How rude!" Mikey was walking toward them and went to sit down by Kurt. He stopped.  
"Um, Kurt, you kinda smell, did you miss your shower today?" Mikey asked, trying to be as polite as possible to his blue friend.  
"Ack! You guyz!" Kurt whined.  
"Oh," said Lisa in realization, "it's probably from the lab!" Kurt sniffed his arm and yelped.  
"Yuck! But I've showered since zen! Honest!"  
"Wanna go ask Mrs. Straughn? I think this is her prep hour," said Angela. Kurt nodded and the small group went to the teacher's lounge.  
"Hello, Mrs. Straughn," said Lisa.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" asked the teacher, turning away from doing whatever teachers constantly do at the computers.  
"Well, Kurt here has a problem," said Angela, pushing him forward.  
"Hey!" he protested. His image inducer blushed. "Ugh, Mrs. Straughn, I smell bahd..."  
"Oh, heh heh, yup. I knew I should have warned you guys. The esters lab makes you smell if the vapors get into your hair or clothes or anything," explained the knowledgeable chemistry teacher. "It doesn't really help to wash it, either, as I'm sure you've discovered. But it'll go away in a week or so."  
"A veek!" exclaimed Kurt.  
"Sorry," she added, turning back to the computer.  
"Don't worry," said Mikey, leading them out. "It's not that noticeable, just don't get too close to anyone."  
"Ugh! Can't I just go home? Zis is embarrassing!"  
"Don't be silly, Kurt!" said Angela happily. "Besides, it's lunch time! Your favorite class!"  
"Vell, I guess I could..." he started.  
"Of course you can," said Lisa happily.  
"Come on," coaxed Mikey, leading them out. They returned to the lunch table and Kurt couldn't help but notice how there was always at least one seat separating him from everyone else. He sighed dejectedly. Angela crept up behind him and sprayed him with perfume.  
"Hey!" he yelled, standing quickly.  
"I was just trying to help!" she whined, dropping the plastic bottle of strawberry scented body spray.  
"Grr..." he growled. Angela eeped and hid behind Mikey.  
"Oh, come on, it can't be any worse than how you already smell," said Mikey protectively, trying to prevent the imminent murder.  
"You're horrible!" complained Kurt.  
"Come on," said Lisa as the bell rang. Her next class was English, with Kurt. She grabbed his arm and drug him away, trying her best to ignore the rancid chemical smell mixed with that of the perfume.  
"Bye-bye Lisa-kun," said Angela, waving. She was still crouched behind Mikey.  
"Come on, Usagi-chan," said Mikey, dragging Angela to First Aid which was right next door to his math class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are ze people in your English class alvays zis evil?" asked Kurt as he turned disdainfully to Lisa. The people had been sniggering about him since he came through the door.  
"Do all people in Germany avoid taking showers?" asked one jock. A bunch of preps around him laughed.  
"Don't worry about them," said Lisa. "I have to deal with it every day. You get used to it," she explained.  
"Zis is horrible," Kurt complained as more laughter erupted form somewhere in the room.  
"I said you get used to it," said Lisa matter-of-factly, "I didn't say it wasn't as annoying as hell."  
"Vonderful," Kurt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"What about the perfume?" someone said.  
"Ugh!" Kurt groaned. "I knew it vould be vorse vith ze perfume!"  
"Oh, relax. Don't worry so much," said Lisa. "In a week or so you'll smell normal and go back to being an unnoticed freak."  
"Hey!" said Kurt, feeling hurt. "Zat vas mean!"  
"I never said it was bad," explained Lisa. "What do you think I am considered now?" Kurt didn't have a response to this, but the bell gave him an excuse to not need to create one.  
"Vell, off to Chemistry Lecture," said Kurt.  
"Yup, I hear Mrs. Straughn has some information on the flaming test tubes incident."  
"Gah! But ve know it vas Pyro's doing!"  
"We do, yes," said Lisa, "But Mrs. Straughn doesn't." They went to Chemistry together and sat next to Fay. Kurt kept glancing uneasily from her to John. Angela ran in just as the warning bell rang, signaling that they only had one minute to get to class.  
"Sorry guys!" she said, sitting by Lisa and Fay, thus separating Kurt from Fay.  
"What is tail boy looking at?" Fay growled.  
"Oh, behave you two!" said Lisa.  
"Yeah, you gotta be friends even if you're enemies!" said Angela.  
"Huh?" said Kurt.  
"Why?" said Fay. "The brotherhood's much better."  
"Because you're our friends," insisted Angela. "Friends shouldn't fight!"  
"A good friend helps you up when you fall," said Fay, "A great friends laughs and trips you again," she concluded.  
"She scared me," said Kurt.  
"Hello Miss Fay!" a voice said suddenly from behind them.  
"Eek!" she yelped. It was Pietro. "Go to class," she growled in annoyance.  
"I'm never late," he said, "but it's so cute that you worry about me. And 'sides, I had to see you!" the bell rang. "Gotta go!" and he was gone.  
"Hey guys, is there any room left at the mansion?" asked Fay. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
[1] TOM stands for Time of Month. It's a nice abbreviation when talking to friends about 'feminine issues.' Hehehe.  
  
A/N: Okay, yeah, I know this is a useless filler and has nothing to do with... uh... what's that P word again? Oh yeah, plot (does this story even have one?), but I needed to add this because it actually happened in Lisa and My chemistry class. Actually, the flaming part was from another hour and I only smelled bad for about the rest of the day, but NEVER LET YOUR TEACHERS TALK YOU INTO DOING THE ESTERS LAB!!! EVER!!! 


	10. Party

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Okay, um, nothing really exciting. Oh, this chapter starts where I had no friends around as muses (I'm on vacation) and where I start writing the story purely from thought and without any paper! Oh, uh, anyone wanna help me with a Cajun accent? I suck big time! Yay?  
  
Chapter 10, Party  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as Lisa, Kurt, Mikey and Angela walked into the dark mansion. The lights were flicked on and they stood in front of a group of mutants, commonly known as their friends and roommates. They were all dressed in party hats (even Rogue) and threw streamers. Some were holding a huge cake which read "happy graduation, Lisa, Mikey, Kurt, and Angela," and another which read, "happy anniversary and welcome, Gambit," and had the ace of spades all around the border. Remy walked in behind them and blinked.  
"Uh...." he said. Angela tackle-hugged him, landing on top of him.  
"Oh, isn't this so great!? Our friends are so thoughtful!" she said happily.  
"Wow, thanks you guys, this is really great!" said Lisa, smiling.  
"Yah, zis is awesome!" said Kurt, reading the large banner above them that read 'you survived!' in big red letters.  
"Yeah, yeah, enough with the thank yous, let's party!" said Evan, holding up a knife. Angela yelled for him to stop and he did, confused. "What's the matter?"  
Angela giggled. "I want Mr. Logan to do it!" she said. Evan shrugged and handed Wolverine the knife, but Angela grabbed it from his hands. "You know what I mean," she said. He blanched, glared, then smiled, patting her on the back.  
"Congratulations," and cut the cake with his claws. Everyone grabbed a plate and began to eat. There was music and they even cleared away an area to serve as the dance floor.  
"This is great," said Angela, "Only, something's missing."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Lisa, "But I can't quite think of what it could be."  
"I can!" said Angela suddenly, leaping up and running to the phone. She nearly tripped over Rhane and Wooby the second playing together on the floor. She patted both on the head, much to Wolfsbane's dismay, and continued on.  
"Where do you think she's going?" asked Bobby. Lisa shrugged.  
"I-is sh' gone?" asked Remy, peeking out from under the table.  
"There you are, Remy, ve've been looking everyvere for you!" said Kurt, smiling and helping him up.  
"I' been hidin'," he said, glancing over his shoulder nervously.  
"Hiding? From what, is it an enemy?" asked Scott. Remy shook his head.  
"It's Angela. She won' leave me alone!" complained Remy. Lisa and Kurt looked at each other, then nodded.  
"Uh, friend, vhy don't you come vith me?" said Kurt, taking Remy's hand and leading him out of the room. Bobby blinked.  
"What's going on here?" he asked. Lisa smiled.  
"Don't worry," she said, "Kurt will take care of it."  
"Hey! Where y' takin' me?" asked Remy as he was dragged with Kurt to the dining room.  
"Don't vorry, zere's somesing I need to tell you," he said. He kept dragging a reluctant, confused Remy until they were up in his room. "Zere, should be good," he said. "Ah, you might vanna sit down," he suggested.  
"Oh dear," said Remy, sitting down on Kurt's bed. "A'ight, what is it?"  
"Vell, zere is a reason vhy Angela has been bugging you," said Kurt.  
"Because she's crazy?" asked Remy.  
"Vaht? No! Vell, she is, but zat's not vhy," said Kurt, a bit angry.  
"Well, then what is i'? What's so important that she can' quit buggin' me 'bout i'?" asked Remy.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on her!" Kurt burst out, sticking up for his absent friend. "She likes you, you know!" The words were out before he could even think about what he was saying.  
"What..?" said Remy, dumbstruck. He was unsure of how to react. At first, he thought that he had misunderstood, but from the shocked look on Kurt's face, that was not the case.  
"I... I said she likes you," said Kurt, slower and with more apprehension.  
"She likes me? W... Well I like her, too. Friend's a' s'posed t' like each othe'," he said, thinking maybe he meant something different.  
"You know what I mean," said Kurt.  
"Yeah... guess a' do..." said Remy, deep in thought. "It makes sense now, all da stuff she does when I'm 'roun'."  
"Yah," said Kurt, sitting down next to Remy on the bed.  
"Y'know, I tink dat oter femme likes you," said Remy.  
"Wha- you mean Lisa? No vay," said Kurt, blushing. He was happy he had fur.  
"Wa'sure she does! Look at de way she acts roun' ya. Never too far behin', is she?"  
"You really sink zat she likes me?" asked Kurt hopefully.  
"You really tink she like me?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tra la la la la," Angela sang happily. She listened for the phone to ring on the other end and a familiar voice picked up.  
"Hello, what do you want?" growled Lance. He sounded sleepy.  
"Where' Fay-Fay?" asked Angela.  
"Fay! Phone!" came the muffled shouts. At least he had enough of a brain to cover the mouth piece of the phone. There was some rattling as the phone was passed from one to the other and the Fay's voice was on the other line.  
"Hello? Who is this?" she demanded.  
"It's me, Fay-Fay," said Angela.  
"Oh, it's you," she said. "What do you want?"  
"Come on over! We're having a graduation party! It's so great! But we need you here!" Angela insisted. Fay seemed to think a moment, then she put Angela on hold.  
"Angela?" she said when she came back. "Is the brotherhood allowed, too?"  
"Of course! The more, the merrier! Besides, Kitty wants to see Lance!"  
"Hey Lance," Fay teased. "She said Kitty misses you. She wants to hug you and kiss you and-" the phone was taken away from Fay and Lance's voice was on the other line.  
"Okay, see you soon, bye!" he said quickly. Angela smiled, hanging up the phone and heading up to her room. She quickly shut the door and went to one of her (blue) dressers. She quickly shoved her clothes aside and pulled out a card and a small wrapped package. She giggled and shut the drawer, putting both in her purse, and then opened the door again. She caught Remy much the same as she did the first day, but this time he stopped before he knocked.  
"Uh- hi?" he said. Angela blinked.  
"What were you doing going to my room?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Well, no one could fin' y' downstairs, so I came here," he explained. Angela nodded.  
"Oh." Silence. "So...?"  
"Look, Kurt tol' me.... wha' y' tink o' me." Remy said at length. Angela blushed deeply.  
"Ah- I d-don't know what you mean?" she squeaked. 'nice one,' she thought to herself.  
"I tink y' do," said Remy, smiling and blushing. Angela blushed too, though she looked a bit angry.  
"I... uh... was gonna tell you, really! I even, uh, I bought you this," she said, pulling the card and wrapped package out of her purse. She held it out to Remy, still blushing and looking angry.  
"Well don' look so happy 'bout it," he said jokingly.  
"Oh- ah- I hate this!" she suddenly burst out. "I'm no good at mushy stuff and I never had a boyfriend for more than a week or so, and they were the ones to ask me out! I don't know how this is supposed to go, and I'm not supposed to be the one who does the mushy stuff!" She took her mirror out of her purse and looked into, scoffing. "And my face gets all red and-"  
"I know what y' mean," said Remy, cutting her off.  
"Hey, I got an idea, then!" she said, suddenly sounding like herself. This made Remy nervous.  
"Yeah..?" he asked cautiously.  
"Well, since I don't know what to do to ask someone out, and neither do you, and I like you, and I think you like me, let's save each other the hassle and pain and just say we're going out. How's that sound?" she said, smiling. She thought it was brilliant.  
"Well, uh, okay?" said Remy, still unsure. Angela stopped smiling.  
"So... what now?" she asked.  
"Well, I could open ma gift," Remy suggested.  
"Okay," said Angela. She watched as he opened the box of cards. instead of diamonds, hearts, clubs, and spades, the suits had little cards on them which were one of the suits. Remy smiled.  
"Thank y'!" he said, happily pocketing the cards after riffling through them. "Only... Y'know, I might like ma oter cards back, chere."  
"Oh, can't I keep 'em?" she whined, back to normal once more. Remy hesitated, then smiled.  
"Why not? I still need some new cards t' trow, dough," said Remy. Angela looked up at him questioningly. "I can' trow dese! Dey were a gift from... from m' girlfriend," he said as if trying the word out. He smiled and blushed, then jumped. "Hey, we better get back t' da party. Dey'll start rumors 'bout us." Angela nodded, waiting for him to lead the way. He reached out and took her hand and she blushed deeply.  
"Ah, I might warn you..." she said. "I've never even kissed a guy before... My relationships usually consist of hugging and sometimes holding hands..."  
"Well, we can change dat," said Remy, smiling. Angela smiled back, clasping his hand and letting him lead the way down the steps back to the party. They entered the room and Lisa and Kurt smiled. Kurt looked a bit uneasy standing across the room from her, but his smile grew when he saw them holding hands.  
"Hey, look who finally decided to get togezer!" he said. Everyone turned and laughed, clapping. Angela blushed furiously, glaring death rays at Kurt.  
"Kurt... you little!!" she snarled. Remy kept hold of her arm and she glared at him. He simply smiled at her, though, and she sighed. "You better not do that all the time... I can zap you, y'know." Remy smiled.  
"Yes, fuzzy, we're togeter, now how 'bout you?" said Remy, smiling maliciously. Kurt gulped. Lisa was across the room with Bobby. Bobby was conjuring ice and she was trying to form it into a sculpture. They had just finished with a large dragon when Mikey walked by.  
"You guys, you shoulda just asked me to do it," he said, smiling. "ice sculpture!" he said. One formed next to the dragon. It was a ballerina. Lisa and Bobby laughed.  
"Hence why we made out own, Magician," said Bobby. Mikey glared.  
"Oh, don't worry Mikey. You'll get the hang of it sometime," said Lisa. "It's actually really good, but it's a ballerina." They all laughed as Kurt approached them.  
"Uh, Lisa?" he asked. His voice cracked. She turned to him, blinking.  
"Yeah, Kurt?" she said.  
"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked uneasily. Lisa looked at the others who nodded. She smiled and turned back to him.  
"Uh, sure. Where?" she asked.  
"Ze balcony? It seems fairly deserted," he suggested. Lisa nodded and followed him out. Everyone giggled when they were gone.  
"Good one, Rem!" said Evan.  
"Yeah, finally!" said Roberto. Angela spotted Jamie and giggled, pulling away from Remy. She tackle-hugged Jamie and he fell to the ground, splitting into seven. Angela giggled and helped him up twice, then he helped himselves up.  
"Y' better watch it, chere. I might get jealous," Remy teased. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.  
"Jamie's just my friends," she said. "Right multiple?" he nodded, backing away as they became one again. "See?"  
"Yeah, yeah, chere," said Remy, hugging her. She blushed deeply, wriggling away a little. "Sorry," he said, remembering her 'warning'. Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked confused.  
"I'll get it!" Angela said, running to the door. Remy was close behind her, but everyone else simply went on with the party. Angela flung open the door and smiled. Fay, Lance, Todd, John, Freddie, Pietro, and Sabertooth (on a leash of course) stood at the door. "Yay!" said Angela happily.  
"We have arrived!" said Fay, stepping in. Everyone else followed.  
"What are they doing here?" asked Scott angrily. Angela giggled.  
"They're our friends, silly! I can't have a party without all my friends! Besides, you didn't have a problem with Fay before she became a member of the brotherhood!" Angela concluded, not smiling anymore, but rather glaring. Scott looked at Remy pleadingly, but he simply shrugged. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Lisa, leaning against the balcony railing.  
"Well, uh, you see, I vaz talking to Remy," he said, not sounding very sure of himself.  
"Yeah," said Lisa smiling, "nice going on that one!"  
"Thanks!" said Kurt, smiling as well. He seemed to calm down a little. "Vell, anyway," he continued. "I vaz talking to him and he vaz kind of being really mean to Angela. So I just told him that she liked him and he changed real quick," he said, smiling a little.  
"Really? That's good," said Lisa, sensing that there was more to the story. "And?"  
"Vell, and," Kurt hesitated. "He told me zat he thought you liked me..." Lisa blinked. She blushed deeply, nodding. Kurt looked surprised. "Really? Zat's great! Cuz- uh- I like you, too," he said, blushing so deeply that his fur looked purple. Lisa smiled.  
"Your fur doesn't always hide it when you blush," she pointed out. He laughed nervously.  
"Oh, yah, heh heh," he smiled. "So... are ve going out zen?" he asked. Lisa smiled.  
"Sure, if that was you asking me out." Kurt nodded and they went back to the party. Remy was busy holding Angela back, but that didn't stop her a small lightning bolt from zapping Scott on the head. He yelped and Lisa smiled. "Remy will have to learn that it's best not to hold her back when she's mad. It never ends well, especially now that she has projectile powers."  
"Yah," said Kurt, smiling. Then he spotted Fay and John. "Oh, great, look who's here."  
"Oh hey Fay!" said Lisa, forgetting that he and Kurt weren't very good friends to say the least. She smiled and went over to them.  
"Here, I got you both a present," she said, handing Lisa an unwrapped video. It was Hayao Miyazaki's Spirited Away.  
"Cool! Thanks Fay!" said Lisa happily.  
"You're welcome. Hey fuzzy," Fay greeted Kurt. He glared, but waved his three-fingered hand, trying to be polite. There was a blur and Quicksilver was standing next to Fay. Lisa smiled and so did Kurt, realizing it before Fay did.  
"Hey Fay! Guess what! They have juice! I like juice! It has sugar! Will you go out with me?" [1] he asked quickly. Fay blinked, translating, then pretended not to understand.  
"I'll be visiting with the others," she said, "Where's Angela?"  
"Wherever Scott isn't," said Lisa. "They had a... disagreement," she explained.  
"That ended up in Scott getting zapped," said Kurt, smiling. Fay grinned and waved bye, walking toward where she heard Angela. Pietro followed quickly after her, still chattering endlessly about useless things which Fay didn't care about.  
"Well that's a lost cause," said Lisa. Kurt nodded and wrapped her tail around Lisa's waist. She smiled, blushing a little.  
"Time for fireworks!" Jubilee called, running out to the balcony. Tabitha smiled, following after her and everyone else soon followed.  
"Hey, Professor, is this really a good idea?" asked Wolverine, watching from inside.  
"Do you want to try and stop them?" asked the Professor. There was no reply except the whining of the small dog. Wolverine looked down, seeing the animal by his feet. He glared, looking around for Rhane, but she was outside watching the fireworks. Logan sighed, making sure no one except the professor was watching, and picked up the whining dog. The puppy quickly nuzzled against his neck and started sucking on his shirt.  
"Awe! Logan's gotta friend!" said Angela, coming back inside with Remy. Logan jumped, nearly dropping the dog who was already starting to doze. He looked disdainfully at the professor who shrugged and turned around to get some cake.  
  
[1] I love the idea of a hyper Pietro! I got it from the fic 'the power of slushies' where he drinks a pop and gets really hyper. It's so great. *teehee*  
  
A/N: Bum bum bum! I soooo suck at writing mushy love stuff! Yuck yuck yuck! I couldn't think of what else to do, though! Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It was my first entire chapter without having someone here to give me ideas! Lisa did e-mail me the ice sculpture idea, though. Okay, now there's only one problem, I have no idea what to do for the next chatper. Where have all my muses gone!? 


	11. Plans

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
UberNekoChan - Believe it or not, that's literally how Fay is. It's scary sometimes, but you get some fun quotes! The fuzzy woodland creatures part was kind of her suggestion. ^_^ I don't really like Scott, either. Too bossy. Plus he has my step dad's name, and that gets confusing. Very confusing.  
  
Miranda - I know! I love Spirited Away! I need to buy that and Castles in the Sky. AHHH! KAWAII!! You have a white boxer, too? AND you like anime? AND X-MEN!? You're so great! lol. You should be my friend! (see, I'm not TOO out of character in the story, am I?) Does your boxer do the nose thing? Cuz Wooby does it ALL THE TIME. I'm scared to have my boyfriend come over ^_^;; My buddy's deaf and he has a heart condition *sob* That's great that you saved poor wittle Phoebe... *Remy blinks and shies away from the overflowing cuteness* HEY! I get all fluffy when it comes to aminals. ^_^;;;  
  
Bri Yami-neko - Thank you so much for the names! Now I need the last names of Jaime, Amara, Rhane, Tabitha, Magnetto (isn't his name Erik? Why is he called Magnus sometimes? I'm so confused!), Logan, and Wanda. I think that's it. I may attack you again. lol. You could just e-mail me if you want. Not that I'm telling you to not review! I love reviews! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, too!  
  
Snowfire - don't cry! But keep reading! Thank Utena (our friend Angie who I am not sure if I should add or not. I'm already supposed to add 2 others besides her...) for the descriptions. WATASHI WA SEGAHIKUI JYANAI!! *sobs* Snowfire  
  
Okay, um, nothing really exciting. Oh, this chapter starts where I had no friends around as muses (I'm on vacation) and where I start writing the story purely from thought and without any paper! Oh, uh, anyone wanna help me with a Cajun accent? Are there any mutants I missed with the brotherhood or the X-Men? Does anyone have a really good description of how Wanda's power works? I haven't seen it in action. I don't even know if I'll add her, though. I dunno.  
  
Lesse, ummmm... oh yeah! I have no idea what to do for plot. Absolutely none whatsoever. This idea came to me because I'm on vacation, but I'm tired of this being just an every chapter a new fun adventure fic. WE NEED STORYLINE! So, I am charging you, the readers, to come up with something. Why should you do that, you ask? Because if you don't, this fic will probably die. Fzzt! Burn out, done. Yup, I need muses and I need 'em BAD! So, have fun with your assignment, kiddies, and on with chapter 11! Oh, by the way, thank Lisa for a lot of this and if the ideas weren't hers, they were her fault. She was online one night and we started talking about the fic and she gave me ideas, then, that night, juuuuuust as I was about to sleep.... THE MUSE ATTACKED!! I had to write out my ideas on a quarter sheet of paper and, since I was sleepy, many were unlegible and in half Japanese. ^^;;;;  
  
Chapter 11, Plans  
"You know, I vish Mrs. Straugn hadn't made me go first for zat sing vith ze fire," said Kurt, rubbing his nearly furless hands.  
"Why's that?" asked Angela.  
"Didn't you hear her ven she said how guys vith too much hair on zeir hands may have it singed? Zat vas very unprofessional, anyway, lighting our hands on fire vith ze methane bubbles," he complained.  
"You're just mad because you got all wet when she pulled the safety shower," said Lisa, smiling.  
"Vhat vould haff happened had ze vater affected my holo-vatch?" he demanded indignantly.  
"Oh, calm down, blue," said Tabitha, patting his head. Lisa glared daggers at her.  
"Did she have to come?" Lisa asked Angela behind Tabitha's back so that she couldn't hear.  
"Oh, relax," said Angela, smiling. Remy put an arm around her waist and she blushed, still not used to the fact that she and Remy were going out. Lisa smiled evilly. Remy didn't like that smile, but Angela did.  
"What's dat mean, chere?" asked Remy uneasily.  
"It means," said Angela sweetly, "that Tabitha will learn to not be so close to Kurt." SPLASH! Everyone looked as Boom Boom fell in a strategically placed puddle, standing up drenched.  
"Ah!! Hey! How'd that get there? We haven't had any rain in weeks!" she griped. Luckily, she was the only one of the group to not suspect an innocent-looking Lisa. Angela suddenly started to sniffle and everyone looked at her. Remy blinked, hugging her a little tighter.  
"What's de problem, chere?" he asked gently.  
"I don't," sniffle "I don't wanna leave you guys!" she said, starting to cry. They all blinked, confused.  
"What do you mean leave?" asked Mikey in confusion.  
"Yeah, you're not goin' anywhere," said Boom Boom, wringing the water out of her clothes and hair.  
"Yes I am!" Angela insisted. "It's summer vacation! I always go to Kentucky on summer vacation to visit my Nana and Papa. But I'll miss you guys!" she whined.  
"That noise hurts," said Mikey, holding his ears in pain. There was suddenly a sock in Angela's mouth. She stopped whining and blinked, pulling it out.  
"Hey! Mikey, that wasn't nice!" she complained.  
"No," agreed Lisa with a giggle, "but it was funny." Kurt, seeing how close Remy and Angela were, did the same thing to Lisa. She smiled up at him.  
"You guys!" Angela complained.  
"Oh, hush," said Boom Boom. "I'm sure that you can stay here, can't you?"  
"No... I go every year. I wanna go, but I don't wanna leave you guys here," said Angela glumly. She suddenly got an idea as she looked up at Lisa. Lisa smiled, seemingly reading her mind and Mikey soon realized what was going on as well.  
"Road trip!" all three exclaimed at the same time. The other three X- Men blinked in confusion.  
"What d'ya mean 'road trip,' chere? D'ya really tink de Professor would allow dat?"  
"He might," said Angela, pouting again. Boom Boom hit Remy in the back of the head.  
"Hey! Ow!" he yelled.  
"Shut up!" Boom Boom whispered in his ear. "You want her to start bawlin' again?"  
"Kurt! Bamf us home! We can ask the Professor!" said Angela, always ready to execute her plans the minute they come into being.  
"Vhat? From here? Are you crazy? He vould kill us! Besides, Logan sent us out to do grocery shopping. Ve can't just abandon zat."  
"Look, it's Fay!" Angela shouted happily, the lecture from Kurt suddenly forgotten. Everyone looked to see Fay leading Toad and Lance to the market as well. Pietro was staying behind, drooling over Fay. "Hey Fay! Guess what!" she called. Fay looked and smiled, walking over to the group of X-Men.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she said, smiling.  
"Hey X-Geeks," said Lance, smirking. Boom Boom smiled evilly at him, throwing a bomb into his pocket when he wasn't looking. It exploded and his pants started to come down, but he grabbed them quickly, blushing angrily.  
"I see London, I see France!" shouted Tabitha happily.  
"C'mon Taby, we're in public!" Kurt scolded.  
"Stupid freaks!" Lance yelled, still holding up his pants.  
"You have room to talk," said Lisa sarcastically.  
"Be nice to my friends!" Fay yelled, hitting him on the head. He fell down, rubbing his head and glaring up at her, but stayed quiet.  
"Oh, wow, Miss Fay! That was a great hit!" said Pietro happily.  
"What the- Will you cut it out!?" Fay demanded of Pietro. He eeped, slinking away. "Seriously, child! I've been living here for how long and you still call me 'Miss Fay' and fall all over me? It gets annoying!" she smiled wickedly. "It was a good hit, though, wasn't it?" Pietro stopped cowering long enough to nod energetically.  
"Oh, cool!" said Angela, going up to Pietro happily. She patted his spiky bangs and giggled. "Neato!"  
"Hey! WhatAreYouDoing?" Pietro asked.  
"That's so neat!" said Angela, "how do you get 'em to do that? Can you do my hair for me? That would be great! Will you be my friend?"  
"Uh, will it make you go away?" asked Pietro. Fay thwapped him with her purse. "Ow! I mean- uh- sure! Heh... heh... ow."  
"Yay! You can come, too!" she said happily. "We'll take the X-Wing and fly to Kentucky together, all of us!" she exclaimed, grabbing Pietro's arm and holding it up in the air. He whimpered to Fay who smiled.  
"Angela, you should let Pietro go. You don't want your new friend to loose an arm, do you?" she said evilly.  
"Oh, oops?" Angela replied as she let Pietro's arm go, letting him fall on the cement.  
"Ooh, dat looks like it hurt, yo," said Toad, smiling.  
"Shut up, toad-boy," Pietro growled.  
"I'm not going on this stupid trop with the X-Geeks," said Lance angrily, finally regaining consciousness and standing once more. "Besides, uh, Mystique wanted me to do something! Yeah, that's it! Bye!" he said, running back the way they came.  
"Hi Toad!" said Angela, the sugar she poured over her sweetened cereal finally kicking in, along with the chocolate shake she had before they left. Todd yelped, crouching down behind Fay.  
"She scares me, yo," he said.  
"Oh, don't be silly, she's my friend!" said Fay happily. "Now, what's all this about us going to Kentucky with you?"  
"Okay," said Angela, having it all figured out in that twisted little head of hers. She started to explain when Boom Boom interrupted.  
"Hey, wait, no thanks. No offense, but I don't wanna go to no hicksville. I'll stay here and get the groceries." With that, she walked into the store alone.  
"Good, more room then!" said Angela happily.  
"Chere, you sure 'bout dis?" asked Remy, unsure if his hyper girlfriend was entirely sane.  
"Sure I'm sure!" she said happily, going on. "Okay, so the way I figure, I go to Kentucky every summer for a couple months to see my Nana. But, I have friends here that I'll really miss. So, I think that those friends should come with me! It'll be great! I can show you guys the Wall of Death and the Benton Bottoms and we can go fishing and four wheeling and- "  
"Yah, yah, it sounds great," said Kurt skeptically. "But vill ze Professor let us?"  
"Why wouldn't he?" asked Mikey. "I mean, he's a nice guy, he should understand that Angela doesn't want to leave her friends, but still needs to spend time with her family, right?"  
"Yeah, I should think so," said Fay.  
"You guys are nuts," said Lisa. "I'm in."  
"You guys, too, right?" said Angela, hugging Pietro and Todd around the neck. Pietro had to bend down, being considerably taller than she was.  
"Say yes or she may eat you," said Fay, smiling evilly.  
"YES!" they both yelled. Angela squeaked happily and ran and gave Remy an organ-crushing hug.  
"Isn't this so great!?" she said happily.  
"Chere- can' breath-" he gasped.  
"Oh, ur sucha kidder!" she said happily. "C'mon, let's go back!" With that, she ran off in the direction of the mansion. The others followed at a much slower pace.  
"Y'know, she kinda reminds me of you when ya have too much sugar," Toad told Pietro, smiling. He seemed to think about this for a moment, then shook his head.  
"No, she's much worse. How much sugar did she have today?" he asked Lisa.  
"No more than she usually does," Lisa said, holding Kurt's hand.  
"Oh, man," said Todd complacently. "Do we gotta go?"  
"If I do, you do," said Quicksilver.  
"No way I'm gonna be the only one representing the brotherhood!" said Fay. That settled it, though there were some grumblings about why Lance didn't have to go. When they all finally reached the mansion, Angela was waiting, panting and out of breath. She had apparently run most of the way there and had everything all set.  
"Pack your bags!" she said. No one could argue, but Todd tried.  
"With what, yo? Our home is da brotherhood boarding house. Where we gonna get clothes and stuff?"  
"Well," said Angela, not really sure. She hadn't thought of that. "Fay, you're about my size. You can wear my stuff. Or Lisa's. She has a lot of big sweatshirts and T-shirts. Todd, you're about the same size as Kurt. You guys can share clothes. My Nana washes clothes every day. And Pietro... um... you go home and pack. You're quick!" she said, proud of herself.  
"Nuh uh! No way I'm sharing clothes vith him! He stinks!" said Kurt acusingly.  
"So do you," said Angela.  
"Ack! No! Ze esters vore off!" said Kurt indignantly.  
"Chere, perhaps' yer takin' dis a bit too fast," said Remy, trying to hug her from behind. She smiled up at him.  
"That's not what you said last night." Everyone stared at her blankly except Lisa. "It's a joke," she insisted, giggling. Remy held his head.  
"What about sleeping positions, yo? Does your family own a mansion or sumthin'?" asked Todd. Angela stopped, thinking. She counted everyone, had a blank stare as she flipped through ideas in her chaotic mind, then snapped back to reality. [1]  
"Okay, here's how it works. I always sleep with my Nana because my Papa's not going to be there. There are 3 spare bedrooms, so Fay and Remy, you two take the upstairs ones. Lisa, you can have the downstairs one, that's my room when Papa's there. Mikey, you can sleep on the downstairs couch and Kurt can go in the folding chair. Pietro, you and Toad can sleep in the camper. You'll have to share a bed, though, okay?" Everyone stared, in awe.  
"Wow... you came up with all that just now?" asked Pietro. Angela giggled, nodding.  
"Good, now let's go! Pack and meet in the garage in about three hours. The flight's only about two hours, so you don't really need to bring anything to do on the plane. Maybe a book or something, and a CD player. No radios or cell phones! They mess with the navigation system, or so the pilots tell me every time I fly." Angela gave these orders as if she were used to taking charge, but everyone else blinked at her. Remy smiled.  
"Are you gonna be de sexy flight attendant?" he asked. Angela blushed and glared.  
"Go on, everyone..." she said through clenched teeth. Remy smiled teasingly as the group split up to gather what they needed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay! Is everyone here?" Angela asked. They all nodded. They stood in the garage in front of the X-Wing and the guys were all piling suitcases and bags into the back. "Good. Kurt, you drive. No one else knows how to fly it."  
"I could," said Fay.  
"No!" said Lisa and Mikey. Fay sweatdropped.  
"You can sit in the back with me, Miss Fay!" said Pietro. Fay sighed. Everyone got into the X-Wing and sat in the back. Kurt got it going and set it on auto pilot. They were about a half hour into the trip when he came back to sit with the rest of them.  
"Jareth is so kawaii," Angela told Lisa dreamily. She nodded, smiling.  
"I wonder what Kurt would look like in tight shiny leather pants," she said, giggling.  
"Vhat!?" said Kurt, walking into the back and hearing her.  
"Uh, oops?" she said, sweatdropping. Angela giggled.  
"Hey, chere, who's dis Jareth guy?" asked Remy.  
"Oh, he's just-" started Lisa.  
"He's the goblin king!" said Angela happily, excited that she had someone new to torture. She had memorized the whole movie and it was her fault that Lisa had even heard of it. [2] "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!" she recited perfectly and dramatically.  
"How long will this take?" asked Todd.  
"Well, we could stop her," suggested Lisa.  
"Yeah, we could," said Fay evilly, "but no one's ever recovered after doing so."  
"Um, Angela, I hate to interrupt," said Kurt calmly. Angela blinked, looking back over her shoulder at him, then pouting.  
"You always bug me when rehearsing!" she complained.  
"Rehearsing?" asked Lisa.  
"Please, don't ask," said Kurt. "I'm sorry, but I haff to know. How did you get ze professor to agree to letting us come?" No answer. "You did ask him, didn't you?" Silence.  
"Angela..." said Lisa in a demanding tone.  
"What?" she whined.  
"Did you ask the professor or not?" asked Mikey.  
  
[1] Yes, I really do that. I'm told it's kinda creepy cuz I tend to pick something and stare at it until it catches on fire. Just kidding, I wish I were Pyro! But yeah. um. I'm done now. [2] Yep yep, all true. What would Kurt look like in those pants...? *drool* Sorry, I wrote this part while listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack and while Lisa was on she told me about a fic she was reading where Lance dressed up as Jareth and then I was reading a fic and Pyro rented the movie, so it all seemed to be some sort of sign.... *cue X-Files music*  
  
A/N: Yay! Road trip!! Or more so, air trip.... Okay, yeah, this was gonna have all the fun ideas Lisa gave me, but I decided it was long enough already. So now, it's planned out, but yeah. Oh, the next chapter will be kinda angsty, then cute again. I'm such a freak! :P I have tons of ideas for the vacation, so I don't know how long it will take me to write it. Not too long I hope! 


	12. The Vacation Starts

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
UberNekoChan: Oh yay! Another review! LOL. Thanks again for the names. They really help! I suck at names.  
  
Yay! Um, lesse, more ideas from Lisa and I. TONS of ideas, so I don't know how long this chapter will be. Well, most likely, it will be more than one chapter. I don't know why, but I needed to pick on someone this chapter and Todd was it. So, sorry to all you Toad fans! I'm not anti-Todd! Really! I just kinda imagined him being a wuss for some reasons. He is the youngest, right? Well, without further ado, on we go!  
  
Chapter 12, The Vacation Starts  
  
"So, does your Nana even know we're coming?" asked Lisa. Angela jumped up.  
"She will! Fay, you have a cell, right?" Fay nodded, handing it to her.  
"Didn't you say that that would mess with the navigation system or something?" asked Mikey.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot... Oh well! It'll be a surprise! I'm sure Mum has told Nana about me and the institute," she concluded, handing Fay back the phone.  
"Can't this thing go any faster?" complained Pietro. They suddenly hit some turbulence and he fell back into his seat. Todd went white.  
"Uh, h-hey guys? This might not be the best time to say this, but I'm not too good at flyin'," he said shakily. Everyone looked at him.  
"Oh, great," said Fay, scooting away.  
"I can't believe zis. Ve're going to be grounded forever!" complained Kurt.  
"Oh, quit worrying, fuzzy," said Pietro.  
"Hey! Only I can call him fuzzy!" said Lisa. Pietro eeped, hiding behind Fay who thwapped him again. He whimpered, rubbing his head.  
"Oh, stop worrying so much. Yes, we're going to be grounded, and possibly killed," Angela pointed out cheerily. "So why waste what little time we have worrying when we could be having fun?"  
"Vell, I guess you're right..." Kurt agreed reluctantly.  
"Kurt...." Toad whined, clinging to the arm rests on his chair. The blue mutant turned to his rival and actually pitied him. "H-hey man, shouldn' joo be flyin' the plain?" he said, a shadow of his ever-present sarcasm still there.  
"It's on auto pilot, but I guess I'll go if it makes you feel better," said Kurt, deciding that they should try to get along since no one seemed to be willing to ask when this 'vacation' would end. Probably when Angela's grandmother kicked them all out. He returned to the cockpit and Lisa followed him.  
"Hey, I'm glad you're at least trying to be nice to the brotherhood. Thanks," she said, smiling. He blushed, smiling back.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Pietro impatiently. Fay sat on one side and Todd on the other. He sped over and looked out the window, then flashed back to his seat in a blur of color.  
"Oh, don't worry, Spiky!" Angela said, sitting next to Remy who had his arm around her waist. She wiggled free and checked her watch. "We should be landing within the next ten minutes," she assured him.  
"Really?" said Todd in disbelief. "That quickly!" he was suddenly not so green.  
"Yup," said Lisa, stepping back into the cabin. "He's just started to bring us down," she confirmed.  
"Finally," Pietro griped. They felt the strange feeling like being in an endless elevator as they descended. They finally touched down and Kurt's voice came over the intercom.  
"Zis is your captain saying velcome to... Pah-duh-cah?" he botched the city name up.  
"It's Pah-doo-cah!" Angela corrected. "And really we're in Riedland, one of its suburbs." She looked out the window and smiled. They were in a large cow pasture and she could see down a street with many trees and houses of varying sizes. "That's it! It's my Nana's street! Wow, that PDA thing is great!" she exclaimed.  
"You mean GPS?" said Mikey.  
"Those, too!" she said happily.  
"Let's get outta here!" said Toad, leaping up and out into the field. A nearby bull [1] glared at him and he backed away a little. "Ah- On second thought, we might be better off inside."  
"You're such a wuss," said Angela, hopping out. The large cow stamped its hooves.  
"Uh, chere, y'know, he may be right," Remy cautioned.  
"How else do you propose we get to her grandma's house?" asked Pietro. Kurt hugged Lisa from behind and bamfed them outside the barbed wire fence. Angela waved at the cow absently and made her way though the tall dried grass. The cows eyed her warily, but none made any move toward her. Everyone else followed her.  
"Watch out for snakes and ticks, you guys," Angela warned. Everyone suddenly started watching where they stepped. "Oh, and you'll probably get chiggers, too, but you can't see them."  
"What's a chigger?" asked Pietro. He was already by the fence.  
"Well, it's actually pretty gross. It's a microscopic bug that burrows under your skin and they really itch!" Angela explained.  
"That's disgusting!" said Todd, snapping a fly off of a cow's back. They finally reached the fence where Pietro was waiting.  
"What's the matter?" Lisa asked from the other side.  
"It's got little things on it, yo," said Toad.  
"It's called barbed wire," said Angela, crawling between a couple wires carefully.  
"Ouch!" said Mikey, getting poked.  
"Damnit!" shouted Pietro.  
"Be happy it's not an electric fence," said Angela, waiting for her slow companions on the other side of the fence. Toad leapt through the two wires she had bent out already and everyone else followed suit, holding the wires apart.  
"Awe!" said Lisa, bending down in the grass. She picked up a black lizard with blue stripes on its back. It was only about an inch and a half long.  
"Those are everywhere around here," said Angela, smiling. She looked to her right as they heard a rustling. There was a snake with much the same markings, black with light green stripes going length wise along its body. "Watch out for that. It's not poisonous, but it'll still hurt if it bites you." With that, she started on her way down the street. The small group followed her to the door of a large, beautiful house. The yard was mowed and the blacktop was actually black, not gray. There were flowers and plants everywhere and three (yes, three) garages.  
"Zis is vhere your grandmozer liffs?" asked Kurt in awe.  
"Of course. Oh, by the way, she's a clean freak so take off your shoes when you go in," said Angela, typing the code into the keypad on the garage attached to the house. An older looking woman, skinny, but not by any means frail, was sitting in the garage smoking. Lisa wrinkled her nose a little, but didn't say anything. "Nana!" Angela exclaimed, running toward the older woman. They embraced, then pulled apart.  
"Wait a minute, why are you here?" asked the older woman. Angela giggled.  
"Surprise? Everyone, this is my Nana. Nana, this is Lisa, Fay, Mikey, Remy, Kurt, Pietro, and Todd. They're my friends," she explained, as if that should sum everything up. Her Nana looked at her, a bit confused. "Oh! Mumma told you about me being a mutant, right?" She nodded. "Well, you see, I didn't wanna leave them behind and I would be so sad if I had to come here and not talk to them for a couple months, so I decided to bring them with me! I hope you don't mind. Don't worry, I've already figured out sleeping arrangements. Can we bring the stuff in and unpack?"  
"Why sure," said the older woman. She had a slight southern drawl which made her sound all the more friendly. She was very confused, but didn't say anything. That is, until Todd walked by her. It was her turn to wrinkle her nose and pull Angela aside. "Honey, I don't know if I can let him come in my house. Well, he can come in, but he's got to take a shower."  
"Oh, he will," said Angela reassuringly. "Every month." This gained her a blank stare from her Nana. "Oh, right, um, how about we have him sleep in Papa's garage? He's got that old couch in there, doesn't he?"  
"No, honey, we got rid of that. There's that old folding chair, though," she suggested.  
"Okay," said Angela.  
"Well, don't hurt his feelings," said the older lady.  
"Oh, I won't. Hey Toad, you gotta sleep in the garage, okay? Either that or take a shower."  
"Hey, it's coo," said the shorter mutant. "Which garage, do?" he asked.  
"The far one, I'll show ya later," said Angela, smiling. His tongue flicked out before she could say anything and he had gotten a horse fly in his mouth. He yelped in pain as it bit him and quickly spat it out.  
"Hey, yo, dese bugs are dangerous!"  
"I tried to warn you," said Angela, getting her suitcase and heading inside with the others. she showed everyone to their rooms and they all unpacked, then headed to the living room where Angela's Grandma was sitting on the couch working on a cross stitch.  
"Oh wow!" said Lisa happily, looking at it. "That's pretty," she said, examining the angel that was taking shape from the small X's made by thread on the material.  
"Thank you," said the older woman, looking up at the group before her. "Is there something you need?"  
"Um, what should we call you?" asked Mikey.  
"Well, you could call me Sandy or Mrs. Henderson, if you like. Is anyone hungry? C'mon, Ange, come with me to the garden."  
"Ooh! What'd you plant this year?" asked Angela excitedly, heading for the back door.  
"Well, we got zucchini, tomatoes, potatoes, green beans, watermelon, onions, and turnips," said Sandy, folding her project up and standing. Everyone else parted so that they could both get through, then followed them to the garden.  
"Wow, it's really dry," commented Angela upon stepping onto the cracked soil. Her Nana nodded.  
"Want me to fix it?" asked Lisa. Angela nodded enthusiastically as Lisa raised her hands and water began to come from various places in the ground and from the leaky hose. It formed a large bubble over the garden and just hovered. "You might want to get out of the way," she said to Angela and Sandy. They quickly did, stepping behind her as she lowered the water onto the plants and let it seep into the ground.  
"Wow," said Sandy, watching in awe. She smiled. "I could certainly use you here, this summer."  
"Thanks," said Lisa, smiling. Todd suddenly yelped and bumped into Lisa. Her concentration lost the rest of the water splashed down and soaked everyone. "Hey!" she said angrily. They all turned and saw what he was scared of. There was a huge rottwiler, old and fat, walking toward them. It wasn't so much a walk as a limp.  
"Hey pretty girl!" said Angela happily, running toward the dog who seemed to have trouble even moving. Todd blanched and stepped back into the small crowd of mutants. Angela stopped when she got to the dog and started to pet her and play with her. The dog seemed thrilled.  
"Uh, chere, should ya really be doin' dat?" said Remy uneasily.  
"Oh, don't be silly! You worry too much," chided Angela.  
"Will she bite?" asked Kurt, approaching the animal slowly. Angela shook her head. Lisa walked up beside Angela, petting the dog as well. Then came Fay and Mikey. Finally, everyone except Todd was crowded around the old dog, petting her and playing with her.  
"Yeach! She smells worse than you, Toad!" said Pietro.  
"It's hot," commented Mikey. Angela nodded. "You guys go in. I'll help bring in the stuff." With that, she walked back to the now-soaked garden where her Nana was digging potatoes. She helped put them into the bucket that was there and then went over and giggled, yelling something about how big the zucchini always were and pulling off three large vegetables from the large plant.  
"Is i' normal fa someone t' be able t' adapt dat quickly?" asked Remy.  
"Is anything about Angela normal?" asked Fay, leading the way to the house again.  
"It sure is nice here, huh?" said Mikey. Kurt, standing next to Lisa started scratching.  
"I itch everyvhere!" he exclaimed.  
"Um, there's something on the back of your neck, Kurt," said Lisa, looking at the large black thing on the back of Kurt's neck.  
"I think it's a tick, yo," said Toad, smiling. Angela and Sandy reached where they were all standing, hauling the vegetables in the large bucket. Angela gasped, then looked at her Nana.  
"Um, I think Kurt has a tick," she said.  
"Already? I'll go get the tweezers," said Sandy, going into the house. Angela followed, bringing in the rest of the vegetables. The rest followed, Kurt looking uneasy. "This might hurt a bit," said Sandy, approaching Kurt. He looked uncomfortable.  
"I should probably take my watch off," he said. "Don't be alarmed." With that, he took off the watch, revealing his normal, blue fuzzy self. Sandy tried not to let him see how surprised she was. She went over to him and moved the fur around on the back of his neck. It didn't take long to find the tick and remove it. "Ow!" he exclaimed when she pulled it out.  
"Should I get the lighter?" asked Angela.  
"Lighter? What are you, Pyro?" asked Fay.  
"Fire's the only way to kill them," explained Sandy, nodding to Angela who ran to get the lighter. They took the nasty creature with the swollen body back outside and lit it on fire. Angela saw Todd read to eat it and jumped.  
"No!" She yelled. "That's gross! You don't know how many people's blood that thing's sucked before Kurt! Or animals or anything else! Gees, there's plenty of bugs in the garden if you want them!" she scolded. Todd walked toward the deck, spotting a large flying black and white bug. "Ack! That's a hornet!" Angela exclaimed.  
"Jus' let 'im eat it, chere," said Remy, holding her around the waist. "Den he'll learn."  
"That's a horrible thing to say!" said Fay.  
"Yeah!" agreed Angela. "He's my friend!"  
"He's our enemy, too, ya know," said Mikey.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Angela. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Well, these'll take a while to cook so why don't you show them all around for a while?" suggested Sandy. Angela nodded energetically, leading them back through the house and out the garage door. "You be safe, don't talk to any strangers. And don't be gone too long," said Sandy. Angela nodded again, leading the group down the way they came toward the cow pasture, then turning right down another road.  
"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Mikey.  
"The Wall Of Death!" said Angela happily.  
"What!?" said Todd.  
"Chere, what d'ya mean de wall o' death?" asked Remy, holding her hand and going to hug her around the waist. She shrugged him off a bit irritated.  
"It's too hot! The Wall Of Death is something that my uncles showed me the first time I came here. It's really fun! You climb down and then at the bottom there's water. You can fish and catch crawfish and stuff," she explained.  
"Well, why's it called the Wall Of Death, then?" asked Pietro, ahead of them and walking backwards.  
"You'll see," said Angela, smiling. They walked a little longer until they came to the railroad tracks. Across them was a fence that said Keep Out.  
"Vhat now?" asked Kurt.  
"Well, looks like it's closed. Can't go, come on, let's go back," said Toad. Angela rolled her eyes at him, hopping over the steel garder on the right side of the road. Everyone went to see where she was. They saw her standing on the edge of a huge gorge with walls so steep that the trees seemed to grow sideways. At the bottom was a large metal tube which had water draining into the small rocky river below.  
"Come on, guys! It's fun!" she said, starting to go down. She slipped every now and then, grabbing onto the trees to steady herself once more. Fay shrugged and followed her, but Kurt just bamfed down to one of the rocks which were sticking out of the water. "Hey! That's cheating!" said Angela angrily. Pietro started to speed down, then fell on his face in the water. He stood up again, angry and spluttering.  
"Gah! ThisIsStupid!" he complained.  
"Oh, come on Speedy, I think it's fun," said Todd, jumping down the large steep wall. Remy followed as well. Eventually, they all ended up on the large flat rock in the middle of the water.  
"What now, chere?" asked Remy.  
"Now we climb back up!" she said happily. They all sweatdropped.  
"You mean to tell me that we climbed down that thing just so we can climb back up!?" demanded Fay. Angela yelped, hiding behind Remy.  
"Yes?" she squeaked.  
"Baka," said Lisa.  
"There's a trail over there that's less steep, if you want," she said.  
"Oh, sure, NowYouTellUs," said Pietro, speeding up the path. Kurt grabbed Lisa and bamfed back to the road. The rest of them went up slowly by means of the trail.  
"Uh, Lisa, can you check me for ticks, please?" Kurt asked uneasily.  
"Stupid little bugs!" Todd yelled, leaping around and trying to eat the gnats that were buzzing around his head.  
"They're not nearly that bad if you take a shower like a normal person," said Fay.  
"No way, yo. I already got banished to da garage," said Toad, starting back along the road. He was still snapping his tongue at the gnats.  
"Let's go back," said Mikey. The rest of them nodded. They met Pietro at the door. He was tapping his foot impatiently in front of the closed garage. There was a note on it saying that Sandy had gone to Wal Mart and would be back later on.  
"Took you all long enough," said Pietro.  
"Wasn't she supposed to make dinner?" asked Fay.  
"It's probably cooking, come on," said Angela, typing in the code to open the garage again. They made their way to the door past a large tarp.  
"What's under that?" asked Pietro.  
"Treadmill," said Angela. He grinned.  
"You guys go in, I'll be out here for a little while," said Pietro, making his way to the tarp. He pulled it off and put the safety key in, starting the machine.  
"Careful wit' dat, Speedy. We're de guests here," said Remy. Pietro shrugged him off and started running. Angela tried the door and it was locked.  
"Well that sucks," said Lisa. Kurt agreed, wiping sweat from his matted fur.  
"How hot is it, anyway?" asked Mikey. Angela went to check the hanging thermometer and sighed.  
"Oh, ninety one degrees," she said. She wiped some sweat away with her shirt. "Wanna take a walk up to Reynold's?"  
"That body shop up the street? Why?" asked Fay. Angela shrugged.  
"Backyard, then?" suggested Angela. They nodded and followed her through one of the other garages. Pietro hopped off the machine and it started to smoke. "Baka!" Angela yelled, dragging him with them. They went to the backyard and Angela went to the garden. Everyone followed and she showed them how to pick green beans and how to tell if they needed to be picked. They all helped her and by the time they were done, it had only been twenty minutes.  
"Twenty minutes!?" cried Pietro, looking at Kurt's watch.  
"Oh, stop whining," said Lisa. They went over to the hose to wash off the beans and Angela giggled.  
"Hey, look!" she stooped down and picked up a large toad. "It Bob!"  
"What?" asked Remy.  
"You named it already?" asked Kurt.  
"No, silly! Bob always stays right here by the hose. He lives here," Angela explained.  
"What is it, anyway?" asked Todd, being behind everyone else and not able to see.  
"It's a Toad, silly! Maybe you're related!" Angela said happily, pushing the brown creature toward Toad.  
"Ahh! Git dat thing away from me!" cried Todd, jumping back.  
"Toad... is afraid of Toads..." said Mikey. He smiled wickedly. "Toads!" he yelled and many more of the small amphibians started to fall from they sky. Todd freaked out and jumped under the deck. He quickly squirmed out again as he saw the large rottwiler under there with him.  
"I don't like it here, yo. It's too dangerous," he whined.  
"Are you serious? I love it here!" said Angela, finishing with the beans and putting the bucket on the deck. She put up the umbrella and they all sat under it on the many chairs, cooling off in the heat. By the time the back door opened, they were all drenched in sweat.  
"You guys have been out here that long?" asked Sandy in surprise. They all nodded. "You do know that this door was open, right?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So we're actually gonna do something when we climb down there this time, right?" asked Fay.  
"Well, yeah, that's what the fishing poles are for," said Angela.  
"I've never been fishin' before," said Remy.  
"What!?" said Angela. "Is that even possible!?"  
"Well, Ah don' git out much, chere. What, wit' de eyes an' all," he said, trying to be defensive. [2]  
"Well, we're going to remedy this situation, anyway," said Mikey, trying to make Angela calm down. She nodded, breaking off into a run toward the train tracks. They all laughed and followed. When they got there, Pietro, Kurt, and Lisa were already down at the bottom. Lisa was laughing and helping pull burrs out of Kurt's fur. He was complaining about how hot it was. Angela giggled.  
"Why don't ya'll take yer shirt off, then?" she asked, poking Remy in the side playfully. He reddened and started, but then stopped.  
"Uh, why don' we wait 'til we get down dere?" he suggested. Angela smiled.  
"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. They all climbed down for the second time that day and Angela showed Remy how to fish.  
"Okay, so I hold de pole like dis, den bring it back an'-"  
"Should the pole be glowing like that?" asked Todd, watching the hook warily.  
"Ack! Remy!" shouted Kurt. Remy looked up and quickly threw the pole away. It exploded a hole in the rocks to their right.  
"Well, so much for fishing," said Mikey.  
"Oh, don't be silly my evil buddy!" said Fay.  
"What do you mean?" asked Pietro.  
"Yeah, I mean, we don't have a pole anymore, yo," said Todd.  
"We don't need one," said Fay. "We have Lisa."  
"What?" said Lisa, not liking the sound of this.  
"Oh, come on Lisa!" said Angela, realizing what Fay meant. "You can lift up the water long enough for us to get some fish to bring home and give to Nana!"  
"You got some strange ideas f' gifts, chere," said Remy, going to hug her again. Again she squirmed free.  
"I told you, it's too hot! And they're not gifts, their dinner!" said Angela.  
"But ve just ate," said Kurt.  
"Tomorrow's dinner," said Angela. Lisa sighed and lifted up the water slowly.  
"This is too much, yo. How hot is it, anyway?" asked Todd, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the bank. Pietro followed suit. Lisa looked to Kurt and Angela giggled up at Remy. They sighed, seeing that they had no choice but to do the same. Mikey also took his shirt off, tossing it with the rest. Angela pulled her socks and shoes off.  
"Um, are you sure that that's wise?" asked Lisa.  
"Yeah, who knows what could be on the bottom of this lake? We already know there's a few hooks for sure," said Fay.  
"Oh, don't worry so much, you guys! Just have fun!" said Angela. she stepped out into the dry bed, under the water which Lisa was holding up, and picked up a few fish. She swiped the bucket they'd brought through the floating liquid and put the fish in it.  
"Ow! I don't like this!" said Toad, dropping the fish he held. It was a small bluegill and it had finned him. Everyone started laughing.  
"Hahahaha! The Toad was beaten by a fish!" said Fay wickedly.  
"Vait 'til I tell everyvone at ze mansion!" said Kurt.  
"This sucks, I'm goin' back ta the house," siad Todd, hopping back up the wall onto the road and back toward the house.  
"We should all probably head back," said Lisa, starting to lower the water after everyone was on the bank again. They nodded, gathering their things. The guys put their shirts back on, much to the girl's dissapointment, and they went back to the house. It was just getting dark when they came back and the mosquitos were out.  
"Ve're back," Kurt announced as they walked into the house again. There was a shower going, but Sandy was in the kitchen.  
"Hey, who else is here?" asked Lisa.  
"Well, you're friend Todd, of course," said Sandy.  
"Whoah whoah whoah, wait a minute. You got Toad to take a shower??" asked Pietro.  
"Should we be scared o' ya grandomder, chere?" asked Remy.  
"Well, I told him he couldn't come in unless he took a shower, that's all. I think he realized how hot it really is here and finally gave in," Sandy explained. Everyone smiled.  
"Well, tell him to join us outside when he's out, kay Nana?" said Angela. They all followed her outside again.  
"Y'don' like de indoors, do ya?" asked Remy. "Well, I got t' go t' bed," he said half-heartedly.  
"But it's only nine," said Lisa.  
"Ten by us, though," said Angela. She gave Remy a hug and he went inside again as Todd was coming out. He was drying his hair with a towel and everyone stared at him.  
"What, yo? It's too hot an' a cold shower helped! Y'know, this showerin' thing ain't so bad. What we doin' now?" he asked. Everyone else looked at Angela, wondering the same thing. She held up a mason jar and smiled.  
"Fireflies!" she said happily.  
  
[1] As in the male cow, not a real charging bull. I'm not that evil. Yet. [2] My boyfriend, whom I playfully call Gambit or Gamby-chan, had never been fishing. So I decided it was my job to remedy the situation. I almost got hooked. He did get hooked. ^_^;;;  
  
A/N: How are you enjoying my fanfic so far...? So, the fanfic's a piece of cake, is it? Let's see how you deal with this little slice... Er... Oops? I hate it when I do that. It happens so often... I wonder what your basis for comparison is... Damnit! Grr! Must... Not... Quote... Labyrinth! *dies* Okay, now that that's over (I think. For now). Really, I wanna know, how do you like it? I for one love it. LOL, jk. I think I could do way better. But I'm lazy and wanna keep you people happy so I post the chapters even if I don't think they're 100%. Well, still open for ideas for the P-L-O-T! *hint hint* 


	13. Lost and Found of Love

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). But, I also don't own and of the brands of the four wheelers or the Benton Bottoms (yes, it really exists). Nor do I own the band Nickel Creek or any of their songs, or the song When You're Evil by Voltaire. I wish I did, tho. That would be 5vv337.  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Okay, yeah, I lied. I saved the angst for this chapter. But then it gets cute and fun again! I promise!  
  
Chapter 13, Lost and Found of Love  
It was about three AM and Angela needed some time alone. Forgetting that anyone would be there, she went out to the motor home and sat on one of the couches, sobbing into her knees which were drawn up to her chest. She sat like that for about five minutes, not noticing that Pietro was standing there watching her. He cleared his throat softly and she jumped, looking up at him with puffy, red eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily, knuckling the wet tears which were coming to her eyes again.  
"Uh, I sleep here, remember?" said Pietro, not really wanting to make her mad, which seemed like it could be an easy thing to do. He did, however, want to make her feel better. "So, uh, what's up?" he asked. She glared at him.  
*flashback to earlier that night*  
"I don' know, chere. I jus' tink we rushed inta dis, is all. I mean, y' great an' all, but, well, t' tell ya da truth, y' scares me sometimes," Remy was saying. They were upstairs in his room and Angela was on the bed while Remy paced by the window, not looking at her.  
"But I don't know what you mean, Remy? How can you just like me one minute and not the next? It doesn't make sense!" she was getting angry now.  
"Well, I jus'... Maybe I felt pressured t' say yes o' somethin'. I don' know. Y' jus' too hyper an', well, we can still be friens, right?" he said, turning to her for the first time. She had started to cry, but she was standing with her hands balled into fists. She glared at him through her tears and ran out of his room. He started to run after her, but stopped, sighing and closing the door.  
*end flashback*  
"Wow, that's harsh..." said Pietro, sitting next to her on the couch. She nodded, sighing. She was holding a cup of water in both hands and staring into it.  
"I really just wanted to go out and zap some stuff. That would make me feel better," she said, sighing again.  
"Um, you could punch me?" said Pietro uneasily. He cringed a little, but Angela shook her head.  
"I'd rather punch Remy."  
"Um, we could arrange that," said Pietro, smiling at the chance to get one of the X-Geeks hurt. 'Wait a minute, she's one of them, too. I should be happy that she's all sad and stuff. But I'm not. She's my friend. She kinda cute, too,' thought Pietro. He jumped. 'Wait a minute! I can't like an X-Man! Why are they called X-MEN? She's a girl, Jean's a girl, so are Boom Boom and Lisa. Weird. They should rebel. That's sexist.'  
"Are you okay?" Angela asked, interrupting Pietro random thoughts.  
"Ah- yeah! Sure! I'm fine! What were you saying?"  
"I said that we should hang out more. We're kinda alike, y'know?" said Angela.  
"How so?" asked Pietro.  
"Well, Fay dumped you without even giving you a chance. We're both hyper and love sugar and can't stand slow stuff. And, yeah. We should just hang out more," said Angela, not noticing how hurt Pietro looked when she mentioned Fay.  
"Yeah... I don't know why she hates me so much," said Pietro sadly. It was his turn to be depressed now.  
"Oh, cheer up, Speedy!" said Angela, taking on the role of the happy cheerer-upper. "Fay's just... well, evil. That's all. I never really pictured her as having a boyfriend, but especially not a jock! The only person I've really seen her swoon over is Nakago."[1] Pietro nodded, not pretending to know what she was talking about. He kind of undestood, though. He suddenly was dragged away from his thoughts by an organ-crushing hug from the shorter mutant. He yelped.  
"Hey! What's going on!?" he whined, squirming.  
"Oh, don't be so mean," said Angela, letting go and pouting. Then she smiled happily. "Hey! We should both go out!"  
"Huh?" said Pietro, wondering if she had the power of reading his thoughts from earlier.  
"Yeah!" she said happily. "I was dumped by Remy, you were dumped by Fay. Well, sort of. We're both happy and hyper and could use another friend to help us through, so let's go out!" the logic seemed so clear to her that Pietro had to agree, or risk his brain exploding.  
"You're right! We'll go out!"  
"Yay!" she said, tackle-hugging him and pushing him back on the couch again. "But now I have to sleep, I did't sleep at all," she smiled, standing up and going to the door of the camper. She turned before she exited and blushed a little, as if just realizing what had happened. She smiled and blew a kiss at Pietro who was still laying on the couch, a bit stunned. "See you in the morning. And thanks." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, wake up." Pietro's effort earned him a pillow in the face from the still-groggy Angela. Everyone else was up and ready to go, but she was still asleep. "Ah! Hey, come on! We gotta go! You're Nana's taking us four wheeling and she said you need to help us cuz we're dumb. SoComeOn!" he urged, pulling the covers off of her. She yelped and zapped him back into the wall. He fell, holding the smoldering hole in his shirt. "Ow! What's the problem?" he asked.  
Angela sat up, pulling the covers up around her. "Go on! I'm in my jamies!" she yelled. He sighed and walked out, closing the door. Angela got up and dressed in her long jeans and a t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen where everyone was in shorts and tank tops. "You guys... you can't wear shorts."  
"But it's ninety degrees out zere!" complained Kurt.  
"Yeah, are you crazy, yo?" asked Kurt. Lisa and Fay seemed to be the only ones to notice anything was wrong with Angela. Mainly, her red and blood-shot eyes.  
"No, I'm serious. Now go change into some long pants or no one's going," she growled angrily. "The motors on those things get hot and can burn you. Also, there's poison ivy and oak and red velvet ants and poisonous snakes and everything else you can think of. So go!" she shoed everyone away, but Lisa stayed after along with Fay.  
"What's the matter?" asked Lisa.  
"Not a morning person," Angela grumbled, biting into a cold piece of toast.  
"It's nearly noon," said Fay.  
"That's not what's bothering you," said Lisa firmly.  
"No, it's not," Angela sighed.  
"Then what is it?" Fay pressed.  
"Remy broke up with me last night," she said, looking down at her plate.  
"What? Already?" asked Fay in surprise.  
"All hail the queen of long relationships,"[2] said Lisa jokingly. "How ya takin' it?"  
"Okay, I guess. I went to the camper last night to think, forgetting all about Speedy, and he cheered me up." She smiled a little. "Now we're going out."  
"All hail the queen of quick rebounds," said Fay sarcastically. Pietro sped into the room and she smiled. "Hey, does this mean you'll lay offa me now?"  
"Not a chance," said Pietro.  
"What!?" said Angela angrily.  
"Eep!" eeped Pietro. "Uh, only joking?" Angela glared. Everyone else came into the kitchen and she drained a glass of strawberry tea. She smiled her best I've-not-slept-and-will-bite-your-head-off-at-any-minute smile and stood.  
"Alright, everyone. Get out to the garage. Nana will supply you with goggles and boots. Pick your partners and we'll be off to the Benton Bottoms! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay," said Sandy, walking over to the trailer with the four wheelers. "I'll take the Kodiak with Mikey. Does everyone else have their partners?" she asked. Everyone broke into groups. Lisa went with Kurt, Angela with Pietro, and then Remy with Fay. They hooked up the trailer to one of the machines for Todd to ride in. It was on the back of the Big Bear.  
"That's the only one I know how to drive, so looks like that's ours, Speedy," said Angela. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we can't go too fast, we'll flip. Put on your helmets and goggles, everyone. Oh, and don't open your mouths when we ride, bugs aren't tasty. You can, though, Todd," she added as an afterthought. They all got on their machines and Sandy led the way. They took off through the field and then turned into the woods down a path. They were full of dusts by that time, but in the woods the shade had kept the ground moist. It wasn't long before everyone was covered in mud.  
"This is great, yo! I love it!" said Todd.  
"Yeah!" said Lisa happily. She was driving and Kurt was holding on around her waist.  
"I doubt zis mud vill ever come out of my fur!" said Kurt complacently.  
"Hold on, Pietro!" said Angela happily, punching it over a root. They actually got some air and Todd almost fell off his trailer.  
"Hey! I wanna change machines, here!" said Todd, "I think my life's in danga!"  
"We should stop for lunch, anyway," said Sandy, pulling into a clearing. Everyone else stopped by her and they got the sandwiches out of the coolers along with drinks and sat and ate lunch.  
"What's this bug? Can I eat it?" Todd was asking. He had learned to ask before eating anything after trying the dirt dauber and the horsefly. Angela walked over to him and yelped.  
"Definitely not! Lisa, y'know that bug I showed you in my collection? Here's a live one! Look out, though, it looks angry."  
"Vhat is it?" asked Kurt, hovering over them. Everyone else joined them except Sandy and Fay.  
"I don't even want to know," said Fay, finishing her sandwich.  
"It's called a red velvet ant. Isn't she pretty? see the stinger though? Worse than a bee, I reckon," said Angela.  
"You... what?" said Lisa. Angela blushed.  
"It starts..." she said with a sigh. [3]  
"Hey! ThisCokeIsGood!" said Pietro.  
"What?" asked Sandy.  
"He said the Coke's good. It's called Pepsi One," Angela translated, then corrected. Everyone took their places again except Remy. He was sitting away from the group, watching the ant. Lisa finished first and stood.  
"Can I take a walk around here? It's nice," she said.  
"Someone else should go with you," said Sandy.  
"I'll go, Mrs. H," said Kurt, standing.  
"Me, too," said Fay.  
"You guys be careful. Watch for snakes and don't go far. Yell if anything goes wrong," said Sandy. They all nodded and went down a small trail. After a while, they came back. Kurt was holding Lisa's hand and she was holding a small snake.  
"What's that?" asked Mikey.  
"A snake," said Lisa. "Isn't he pretty?"  
"Put that down, honey, it could be poisonous!" said Sandy.  
"Oh, don't worry, Nana. It's jus' a lil' ol' chicken snake," said Angela. Lisa put it in one of the empty coolers after dumping the ice out of it.  
"Um, is that a chicken snake, too?" asked Todd. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and Angela yelped.  
"What is it?" asked her Nana. "I can't see it."  
"Copper head, let's go,"[4] she said, pushing everyone back onto their four wheelers. They all sped off, laughing and yelling. When they got home, there was a car in the driveway.  
"Who's here, Nana?" asked Angela.  
"Shoot! I was supposed to be here for when your Aunt Patsy came. She brought your Granny. Hmmm, Lisa, how about you take Remy's room upstairs and Remy, you can sleep out in the camper with Pietro." Pietro glared at Remy.  
"Hey, what's this?" Todd asked as Sandy went inside, leaving them outside to use the hose and clean off as much as possible before going inside. They were almost unrecognizable from all the mud. Todd was holding a cup with a hole cut out of the top. Angela looked over at him and wrinkled her nose.  
"That's my Papa's spit cup."  
"His what?" asked Todd, sniffing it. "Yuck! What is it!?"  
"I told you, it's his spit cup. He chews tobacco," Angela said, taking the hose and spraying Lisa. She made the water go around her and it hit Kurt.  
"Hey!" he yelped, bamfing out of the way. The next in line was Pietro who sped away from the water. Fay finally got drenched.  
"Angela!!" She yelled. Angela eeped, dropping the hose and running. She hid behind Lisa. Fay laughed. "Well, I guess we should stop using out powers," said Fay, "or else we may never get this mud of." Lisa smiled and the water pulled from the mud, drying it. The crusted mud was easy to flake off and she tossed her boots in the he garage and went inside to shower.  
"Hey, no fair, yo! She should help us!" said Todd.  
"Shut up, froggy," said Remy irritably. He grabbed the hose and sprayed as much mud off of himself as he could and went to sit out on the blacktop driveway to dry before going in. Everyone else followed suit, though Fay had a wind demon make it quicker for them. They all went inside and showered and met Angela's Aunt Pat and Great Grandma.  
"So, what are we having for dinner?" asked Angela after her Aunt Pat left. Sandy smiled  
"Well, your favorite band's having a concert tonight by the river. I figure we should show them downtown before it's time for you to go," she said. Angela was excited.  
"Really? And we can have real barbque?" asked Angela. Sandy nodded.  
"None of that fake stuff they serve up north. Come on, let's go," she said. They all piled into the Jeep. All, that is, except Pietro who decided to run along side it on the shoulder of the road. No one would notice him, really. He was going too fast. They arrived by the flood wall with all the paintings on it.  
"Wow, that's pretty," said Fay. "Can I paint something on the wall like that?"  
"No, it's a local artist that does it," said Sandy.  
"What it for?" asked Todd.  
"Its a flood wall. Whenever the waters of the river get too high, they close that big gate so that the stores don't get flooded," explained Angela.  
"Have they ever needed to use it?" asked Lisa. Angela smiled, pointing to one panel of the wall that depicted a flooded out city. Many of the stores were still standing in downtown somewhere. They all walked over to that one and read the plack that said that the water had risen nearly fifteen feet above the present sidewalk. "Wow," said Lisa. Angela nodded.  
"Look!" she said, pointing to the picture of the cow on the roof of a building. Everyone laughed and went down to get seats for the concert.  
"So who's playin'?" asked Remy.  
"Nickel Creek!" said Angela excitedly.  
"You mean Nickel Back? I love them, yo!" said Todd.  
"No, not Nickle Back, Nickel Creek! They're my favorite band," said Angela.  
"Oh, what kind of music do they play?" asked Mikey. Just then, a fiddle started and a mandolin was plucked. Most of the group besides Lisa, Angela, and Pietro groaned. Pietro was just being nice, though.  
"Oh, come on, guys! I love it! Let's dance!" said Angela, pulling Pietro out of his seat. They danced, both were horrible at it, and then the rest eventually joined in. Angela sang along with all the songs she knew, and tried the ones she didn't Pietro laughed.  
"You're pretty good at singing!" he said. Angela blushed.  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, let's go see if we can meet them!" said Angela, dragging Pietro over to the stage during intermission. Sandy had gone to get the food and left them alone.  
"What? How?" asked Lisa.  
"Fay, have Fluffy cloak us or something," said Angela smiling. Fay did so and they went backstage, looking around for the members of the band. There were three of them and Angela knew them upon sight. She was holding Pietro's hand and it started to turn blue. He yelped and the three band members looked toward the direction of the noise. Everyone froze. Angela had her hand clapped over Pietro's mouth.  
"Who's there?" asked Sean Watkins. He didn't seem alarmed or scared and acted as if he was expecting visitors or something. Angela poked Fay and she told Fluffy to let go of the cloaking. The band members jumped as the eight of them seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They blinked.  
"This is so great!" Angela breathed happily. She was still holding Pietro's hand and it was slowly turning purple.  
"Letgo!" he whined, pulling away. He was unsuccessful, but Angela let go. He rubbed his hand with the other  
"I don't see what's so great, yo. They're just some stupid singas," said Todd, crossing his arms. Angela glared at him and he clung to Remy's leg, hiding behind him.  
"What do you mean just some stupid singers!? They're great! I'd like to see you sing or play the instruments they do!" she snarled. Todd continued to cling to Remy who shook him away.  
"Le' go!" he said angrily. Todd hopped behind Lisa who sighed.  
"You've done it now..." she whispered to him in warning. Fay and Mikey looked down at him gravely.  
"Wanna shield?" asked Mikey.  
"It won't do him any good," said Fay.  
"Um... Can we help you?" Sean asked again. Angela jumped and turned back to the group.  
"Wow! This is so great! Isn't this great, Pietro?" she said.  
"Uh, SureIGuess," he said quickly.  
"What?" asked Sara.  
"He think's it's great, too!" Angela translated. "Oh! Lemme introduce us! I'm Angela! You guys are my favorite band! And this is Lisa, Fay, Mikey, Todd, we call him Toad, Pietro," she said, giving her new boyfriend a hug, "Kurt, and Remy," she said the last one a bit shakily. They still hadn't talked since she stormed out of his room.  
"O... kay? How did you guys get passed security?" asked Chris. He set down the mandolin he had been polishing.  
"Well, you see, Fay can-" Angela started. Lisa quickly covered her mouth with her hand and cut her off.  
"That's not important!" she said quickly. "Right?" she said to Angela. She whined and nodded. Lisa let go.  
"Do you want autographs or something?" asked Sara.  
"Sure!" said Angela happily. She produced a pen and pad of paper from her purse, handing it to them. They all signed it and handed it back.  
"Should we go now, Usagi-chan?" asked Mikey.  
"Iie!" she said determinedly. Everyone else sweatdropped.  
"But they have to go on stage soon," said Lisa.  
"Yah, and ve haff to go eat, remember?" said Kurt.  
"But... but..." Angela whined.  
"Aw, come on, don't cry!" said Chris, smiling. "Tell ya what, you guys go and then come back after the show, okay? Here, take these passes so that you can get through security... although that didn't seem to be a problem for you, but these will help." He handed them all backstage passes and Angela giggled, taking them and putting them in her purse. Toad looked at Chris, then grabbed the Mandolin with his tongue.  
"What is this thing, anyway?" he asked, plucking one of the strings. The three band members backed away, disgusted.  
"Toad! Give that back!" Angela shouted. Toad eeped, dropping the instrument. Angela ran at him and he hopped away. The rest of them apologized and followed the other two mutants. Pietro ran in front of Toad, grabbing and holding him.  
"Do your worst!" Pietro shouted happily. Angela laughed and advanced on her captive. She was stopped by her Nana calling to them that she had dinner. They all went and ate, watching the rest of the show without incident. After, they went backstage and presented their passes.  
"What now?" said Fay, looking bored. She crossed her arms and sat down in one of the chairs that were set up. Everyone else took a seat as well.  
"I guess now we wait," said Lisa.  
"They're probably still cleaning up on stage," said Angela.  
"Why are we here, anyway?" asked Toad.  
"I sink eet has somesing to do vith ze fact zat Angela scares everyone," said Kurt. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Um, yeah, why are we here?" asked Pietro. "Do you just wanna autograph or something?"  
"I don't know," said Angela after thinking for a minute. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"You don't know?" You mean we're sitting here while the mosquitoes threaten to carry us away while draining pint after pint of our blood, and you don't know why?" demanded Fay.  
"Well, I guess not," said Angela, laughing a little. "Wanna go home?" she said. They all sighed, returning to the house. Sandy went to sleep, so they all went to the motor home, not wanting to wake her.  
"What now?" asked Remy.  
"Well, we could play truth or dare?" suggested Lisa. Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea. They all found places to sit.  
"Who goes first?" asked Mikey.  
"Vhy don't you go, Lisa? It vas your idea," suggested Kurt.  
"Okay," said Lisa. She smiled and turned to Pietro. "I dare you to kiss Angela." Angela blushed deeply and looked at him. His cheeks turned from their normal pale color to an actual normal color.  
"Um, okay, but first I need her to promise that she won't kill me, kay?" Angela nodded, though she glared at Lisa. Pietro leaned in and quickly pecked her on the cheek. Everyone laughed.  
"Yo, Speedy, you actually look like ya got some color in ya!" said Toad, laughing.  
"Alright, all right," said Pietro angrily. "My turn. Hmm... Oh! I got one! Angela, I dare you to sing! You're always singing in the car but I can never hear you." Angela looked nervous.  
"Do I have to?" she whined. Everyone nodded. "Oh, okay.... Lisa, yer singing with me."  
"What!? How did I get dragged into this? Oh, fine. Evil song then?" she asked. Angela nodded. They counted to three and began singing.  
"When the devil is too busy, and death's a bit too much. They call on me by name you see, for my special touch. To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune. To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize. But call on me by any name, anyway it's all the same. I'm the fly in your soup I'm the pebble in your shoe I'm the pea beneath your bed I'm a bump on every head I'm the peel on which you slip I'm a pin in every hip I'm the thorn in your side makes you wriggle and writhe. And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see, the Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need.  
"While there's children to make sad, while there's candy to be had while there's pockets left to pick. While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner it's a game, I'm glad I'm in it 'cause there's one born every minute. And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see, the devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need.  
"I pledge my allegiance to all things dark and I promise on my damned soul to do as I am told. For Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me not only does his job, but does it happily. I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull. I'm a dagger in your back, an extra turn upon the rack. I'm the quivering of your heart. A stabbing pain, a sudden start. And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see, the Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need.  
"It gets so lonely being evil. What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while. And no one loves you when you're evil. I'm lying though my teeth, your tears are all the company I need." They concluded happily and everyone gaped at them. Pietro was the first to break the silence.  
"You know, there's room for two more at the brother hood," he said, aghast.  
  
"Okay!" said Angela excitedly.  
"No way!" said Lisa at the same time. They looked at each other, blinking.  
"Really?" said Pietro, directing the question at Angela. She shrugged.  
"Sure, why not? Logan doesn't like me, anyways."  
"Baka," said Lisa.  
"Oh, quit fighting, you two," said Mikey. Angela perked up and smiled. Everyone looked at her. "What is it now, Usagi-chan?" asked Mikey warily.  
"Come on, guys! I gotta idea!" she said happily, grabbing Pietro and dragging him out of the motor home. Everyone else followed them to the field where the X Jet was.  
"You mean you've finally come to your senses and ve're going home?" said Kurt hopefully.  
"Of course not, silly!" said Angela, climbing back into the field. Everyone groaned.  
"Come on, chere! We' already ate up from d' bugs here an' nobody wants t' go back in dat field 'less it's ta go home," said Remy. Angela glared daggers at him and he shut up. Everyone followed her silently then until they saw the cows.  
"Hey, yo, what's the matter with 'em? They all got their eyes closed, they sick?" said Todd, hopping closer to one of them.  
"No, silly, everyone knows that cows sleep standing up," said Fay. Todd blinked, hopping closer. Angela walked up beside the cow that Todd was 'stalking' and smiled.  
"Come on, Pietro, I need your help," she said, bracing her back against the cow. Pietro blinked, leaning back on the cow next to her. Todd did the same.  
"What's the point of this?" asked Fay. Lisa smiled, running up on the other side of Toad.  
"Cow tipping!" she exclaimed happily. Angela nodded, giggling. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Lisa counted aloud  
"Cow what!?" said Todd as he fell backwards with the large beast. The creature let out a loud cry when it was startled awake. Todd disentangled himself from the cow and hopped away. Angela and Lisa both grabbed Pietro and drug him as well. He blinked.  
"What just happened?" he asked, confused.  
"You just tipped your first cow," said Fay. "Now move over and let someone else try," she ordered. Pietro looked back at the toppled animal. It was looking at them crossly, but it didn't get it. It instead curled its long legs underneath its massive body and, after one last cautionary look at the teens, put its head down to try to sleep again.  
For a while, they all wandered the field, pushing over cows and laughing as they fell. "Hey! Look at zat vone!" said Kurt, running over to a large bull. He pushed his back against the cow and Lisa fell in beside him. Fay and Remy were next, then Angela on the end. They all heaved and tried to topple the creature, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Come on, guys, we need your help!" said Angela, dragging Pietro and Todd to help them. Angela gave Pietro her spot and Fay gave up hers to Todd. They counted to three and put their hands on the beast's sides and shoved. It finally toppled with an angry cry as it stood up again.  
"That's not good... is it...?" said Todd, blinking as the animal stomped at the ground.  
"Angela, what's it doing?" asked Fay angrily.  
"Uh, it's telling us to run!" she said, running. Everyone else followed suit as the animal began to give chase.  
  
[1] Nakago is Fay's Bishounen from Fushigi Yuugi. If anyone else likes him, she will probably kill them. She's very protective of her harem. [2] The first two relationships I've ever had in my life only lasted a couple weeks. ^_^;;; I'm working on the third now and it's been a month! Happy anniversary Gamby-chan! [3] I always get an accent when I go to Kentucky. Mine right now is coming along nicely and I don't go back until August 3rd. [4] a Copper Head is a snake which is all gray with red on its head. It is one of the three types of poisonous snakes in the USA. They're a member of the pit viper family.  
  
A/N: Ta daaaa! I didn't know how to end this chapter, so here we are! Cow tipping incident! Thank Lisa for the feral cow idea. The next chapter will (I think) end the vacation. You'll finally get to see how the Professor and Wolverine felt about the idea. Oh, and Angela will loose her temper with Wolverine. It'll be fun! Hope you enjoy and see ya next time! 


	14. Kaerimasu

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). But, I also don't own and of the names of the four wheelers or the Benton Bottoms (yes, it really exists). A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Chapter 14, Kaerimasu [1]  
  
"Wow, Remy, you look like shit," said Fay as Remy walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee. He grunted unintelligibly and sat at the counter. She smiled. "Sleep well?" he growled at her. Lisa came downstairs and smiled at Fay.  
"Mornin'... oh my... what happened?" she asked Remy. He glared at her with his red-on-black eyes.  
"You mean b'fore or after de cow attacked?" he snapped.  
"Touchy, touchy, but you weren't this angry last night," said Fay. He sighed.  
"Speedy an' I got int' it, s'all," he admitted. Lisa smiled.  
"So who won?" she asked. Pietro chose that moment to dash into the kitchen.  
"Hello everyone! Good morning, how are we this bright, sunny day?" he sang cheerily. Fay smiled.  
"Does that answer your question, Lisa?" she said. Angela nodded.  
"W'll g'mornin'," said Elenore, Angela's great grandma.  
"Heya Granny Bird, how ya doin'? Sleep well?" asked Pietro.  
"W'll ain't he happy?" she said, smiling. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, then rubbed the spot she kissed. "Ah rubbed it in fer ya,"[2] she said, smiling and going to the chair where Kurt was just waking up. He saw Angela come out of her room, holding the heel of one foot off the ground. He scoffed.  
"Are you making fun of me?" he asked indignantly.  
"What are you talking about, fuzz ball?" asked Angela in her oh-so- happy morning person way. She glared.  
"Vhy are you holding you foot up like zat?" he asked, indicating her right foot. She narrowed her eyes.  
"None of your business," she snapped, going and standing by a still- shocked Pietro. "What happened t' him?" she asked.  
"Your Granny kissed him," said Lisa, smiling.  
"Hey, mornin', Ganny," they heard Todd saying from the other room.  
"Oh, w'll g'mornin! Who're you?" she asked. They hovered behind them in the hallway, watching as Todd blinked in confusion.  
"I'm Todd... Todd Tolensky, we met the other day when you came here, 'member?" said Todd.  
"Oh, did we? Well, pleased to meet you," said Elenore. Todd blinked again, looking to Angela for help. She only grinned. "So, what d'you do, Todd?" she asked him, smiling.  
"Er, nothing, really," he said, looking uncomfortable.  
"W'll me neither. Not anymore, anyway. Y'know I used to work fer the post office with m'husband, his name was Wayne. Wayne Wilson Bird was his name. We used to work for the post office. W'll he'd deliver the mail an' I'd sort it, see. Me an' ma husband, that is. His name was Wayne. Wayne Wilson bird. And we didn't have but one car, he used ta deliver the mail, y'see, and I'd sort it in the office. So he drove that car, and we didn't have but one, and he'd deliver the mail. He was my husband, Wayne Wilson Bird. I worked in the office, sorting the mail..." [3] This continued on for another few minutes before Angela stepped into the living room.  
"Hey, Granny, can I borrow Toad for a minute?" she asked.  
"Oh, w'll sure! Come back, will ya, an' I'll tell ya 'bout how me an' Wayne, my husband, used to work for the post office," she said, smiling. "It was nice meetin' you." Angela pulled a grateful Toad into the kitchen as Mikey came down the stairs, blinking at the crowd.  
"What happened?" asked Mikey.  
"Well, let's just say that Todd here has discovered that my Granny Bird has Alzheimer's," said Angela, smiling.  
"Uh, should I go back and let her finish?" asked Toad uneasily.  
"If you wan to hear the same thing you just heard over and over again," said Angela. Todd shook his head.  
"Say Angela, why are you walking funny? Are you trying to act like Kurt?" Mikey asked. Angela sighed, glaring at them as she sat down at the island. "What'd I say?"  
"I don't know, but she did ze same thing to me vhen I asked," said Kurt. Angela whined, pulling her foot up on the chair and looking at it.  
"I gotta sliver yesterday and I can't get it out," she whined.  
"All that for a sliver?" asked Fay. Angela looked hurt.  
"Well, are you all packed?" asked Sandy, coming downstairs with some suitcases. Everyone nodded. Angela whined, going and hugging her.  
"I don't wanna go home," she said sadly. Sandy sighed.  
"I know, honey, but you can come back any time with that jet you have, right? So don't worry, okay, honey?" Sandy comforted her. Angela nodded sadly, going with her friends and picking up her suitcase.  
"We'll call you when we get home, kay Nana? I promise. I'll miss you!" said Angela, her eyes tearing up. Everyone felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.  
"Well, it was nice to meet all of you," said Sandy, also getting a little misty. "Oh, Lisa, don't forget your snake!" she said, turning quickly and getting a small Tupperware container and handing it to Lisa.  
"Thanks," she said, taking it.  
"G'bye Mrs. H," said Todd.  
"Yeah, Goodbye," everyone else chimed in, walking toward the field where they kept the jet. They got inside and Angela started whimpering.  
"What's the matter?" asked Pietro, a little worried.  
"I don't wanna go home..." she said, pulling a ball of tissues from her pocket. She had obviously planned for this.  
"I think I remember her saying she always cries when she leaves her Nana," Lisa whispered to Kurt and Fay. They nodded and Kurt went up front to pilot the plane. After about twenty minutes of flying, Angela stopped crying and just sat. Pietro put his arm around her and she smiled meekly, blushing a little.  
"Sorry guys," she said, sniffling. They all smiled.  
"Oh, don't worry about it," said Mikey.  
"Yeah, we know how it is," said Fay. The flight was quick and painless and they landed in the garage of the mansion without problem. As they all stepped out, Logan was there to greet them.  
"Hey kiddies," he said, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone eeped.  
"Uh, h-hey Logan, how's it going?" asked Kurt, backing away a little.  
"Oh, I'm fine," he said, glaring, "But you four aren't. You are lucky you're even still alive! Do you know that we had everyone in the mansion lookin' for you? You left Boom Boom all alone, that's crime enough!" he yelled. Angela glared, the effect looking strange with her puffy red eyes. She stalked over to Logan, snarling angrily.  
"Listen, you! ONE! School is out, we're aloud to go where we want! Last I checked, we weren't prisoners here. Two! I go to see my Nana every summer and just because I've developed some sort of crazy power doesn't mean I'm gonna change my entire life around and give up my family. And three! This whole thing was my idea." She said all this while standing on her toes so that she was almost eye-level with Wolverine's neck. She hated being short.  
"Well listen here, then, Zappy," he said angrily, narrowing his eyes. "Since this is all your idea, why don't I just punish you, hmm?" he snarled.  
"Why don't you?" she growled at him, glaring evilly.  
"The rest of you are free to go," Logan told them, waving them away. They all blinked and nodded not disputing his seemingly good will. They grabbed their bags and headed for Remy's room, it was the biggest. Before they closed the door to the garage, they heard Angela.  
"Oh, wait, I know why you don't punish me," she was sneering. "Because I don't live here anymore!" There was a pause and they could just imagine the look on Logan's face. "That's right, I'm moving in with the brotherhood! Pietro-chan invited me and I accepted." Angela was crossing her arms and that's the last they saw of the two 'combatants' before shutting the door. Once in Remy's room, everyone looked around nervously.  
"H-hey Lisa, remind me never to get Angela mad at me, kay?" said Kurt uneasily. Lisa nodded.  
"Shouldn't we go help her? I mean, Logan'll kill her! MyGirlfriend'sGonnaBeAShiskebob!" cried Pietro in dismay. Todd translated for them and they sighed.  
"Don' worry 'bout her. I tink he's de one who should be scared," said Remy, crossing his arms.  
"Hey, I've had about enough of you, buddy!" snarled Pietro.  
"You guys, cut it out! This is getting us no where. Angela said she's going to move into the Brotherhood. We're her friends, we should support her decision," said Mikey.  
"Oh, man, she's movin' in wit us?" said Toad whinily. There was a knock at the door and Remy opened it. It was the Professor.  
"Hello there, I couldn't help but overhear your shouting. So, Angela's leaving us, is she? Well, I don't guess there's anything we can do about that. We can't force anyone to stay here, can we?" he said calmly. Everyone blinked. "I know that you all are waiting for your punishment, but since I know that the whole thing was Angela's idea, and that you were all coerced into going with her, you will only get two weeks detention," he said. They all nodded glumly.  
"Hey Professor," said Lisa. "Can we have a sleep over with the brotherhood tonight? It'll be Angela's last night here, won't it?" The Professor seemed to consider this, then nodded. He started to back out, then stopped. "Why Todd, I couldn't help but notice your lack of smell... Have you been showering?" he asked. Todd blushed angrily.  
"Yeah, yeah, jus' don't let it get out, yo," said Todd. "I'd never live it down." The Professor smiled, leaving them. After another few minutes, Angela burst into the room, slamming the door behind her. Everyone blinked.  
"So, how'd it go?" asked Fay, smiling. Angela glared.  
"Clear me out a room! I'm leaving this place! I hate that guy!" she complained.  
"Logan's just a bit... eccentric with his anger sometimes," said Kurt. Angela glared at him.  
"I'll say! He made me forget my bags in the X Jet!" she whined.  
"I'll get 'em!" said Pietro. Then he was gone. He came back about ten seconds later. "They're in your room," he said. Angela smiled gratefully.  
"Thanks, but that's not my room anymore. So, the Professor told me we're having a sleep-over tonight, let's go get a movie!" she said, her happy self again. Everyone was baffled for only a moment, getting used to the sudden mood swings by now. They followed her out the door and to the movie store.  
"So, what are we renting?" asked Lisa.  
"Whatever you want. Nana always gives me extra money when I go home, so you can pick out whatever you want. I can afford one movie each," she said, going to the horror section with Fay. Everyone picked out their movies and they headed back to the mansion. They all went to the TV and put in the first movie, Homeward Bound.  
"Why did you get this stupid movie, Toad?" complained Fay. "Why don't we just skip it and watch It?"  
"But we are vatching it," said Kurt.  
"Yeah, how can we skip it and watch it at the same time?" asked Todd.  
"No! Bakas! I meant skip Homeward Bound and watch the movie It!" she corrected angrily. They all seemed to agree, except Todd who was outnumbered, and put in the movie. They watched the first tape and then popped some popcorn and got out the munchies, then the second. Angela and Fay were happily watching while Lisa and Kurt cuddled and clung to eachother whenever there was a scary part. Angela got a little annoyed when Pietro clung to her, but she didn't say anything.  
"The clown! Save me!" he cried. Angela sweatdropped, patting his head reassuringly and looking at t he others for help. They all sniggered. After that, they watched Nightmare Before Christmas, Lisa's favorite movie. When Jack took off his head Todd gaped.  
"I'm scared! The head came off! That was scary!" he cried. Everyone looked at him, sweatdropping. Angela, Lisa, Fay, and Mikey sand along with Nightmare Before Christmas, then they put in Angela's favorite movie, the Labyrinth. Lisa, Angela, and Fay sang along with that, too. Then they decided to go to bed. Pietro and Todd would sleep on the couch downstairs and Fay would sleep on the floor in Lisa's room. You couldn't see the floor in Angela's room. They said goodnight and everyone went to their rooms.  
In the middle of the night, Todd poked Pietro. "Hey speedy?"  
"Huh?" he grunted, still half asleep.  
"I'm scared," said Todd. Pietro sat up and glared at him. His hair was a mess and he looked confused. "I'm scared," Todd repeated. "What if that skeleton guy comes to get us?" he whined. Realization dawned on Pietro's face.  
"Yeah, and what about that clown?" he asked, hugging his blanket tighter. Todd gulped.  
"H-hey, let's go get a snack, that'll make us feel better!" said Pietro. They stood and made their way to the kitchen, ducking around every corner and checking their backs often.  
"Lisa?"  
"Yeah Fay?"  
"I can't sleep," she said from on her back on the floor.  
"Me neither," said Lisa.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Kinda."  
"Wanna go get a snack?"  
"Sure." Both girls got up and started downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey Fay?"  
"Yeah Lisa?"  
"Clowns don't really do that, right?"  
"Um...." came Fay's response.  
"Wanna see if Kurt's still up?" asked Lisa. Fay nodded. They went and knocked on Kurt's door lightly. He stood and opened it quickly, bamfing to the other end of the room as soon as he did. He looked toward them fearfully, then blinked.  
"Expecting a clown maybe?" said Fay. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Uh, we were going to get a snack, wanna come?" suggested Lisa.  
"Sure, I can't sleep anyvay," he agreed. They made their way down the stairs and nearly screamed when they saw Mikey and Remy together in front of Angela's door. Angela heard the commotion and crept to the door, opening it and crouching down like a cat. They all blinked at eachother, then started to laugh quietly. They continued their way down to the kitchen and jumped, hearing sounds. Mikey motioned for them to be quiet and they all nodded. Remy was in front and he counted to three on his fingers, grabbing his packet of cards just before they all jumped out from behind the wall and into the he kitchen.  
Todd screamed, dropping his sandwich, and Pietro dropped the mayonnaise. The jar shattered and the other group, thinking they were under attack, jumped back. Kurt bamfed back ten feet and Angela, Lisa, and Fay clung to Mikey. Remy threw a charged card at the already-shattered jar and it exploded. They all stopped suddenly, blinking in confusion.  
"You guys...?" said Mikey. Fay, Lisa, and Angela let go. Angela giggled and ran to Pietro, giving him a hug. Remy glared at them as Kurt bamfed back to the group.  
"Vat's your problem, scaring us like zat?" said Kurt angrily.  
"Hey, yo, it was you who jumped out at us!" said Todd. Pietro nodded. Angela and Lisa were laughing. Soon everyone else joined in. They ate their snacks, trying to be quiet, and Mikey made a new jar of mayonnaise to replace the one that Pietro speedily cleaned up.  
"Hey Remy, your room's the biggest. Why don't we all bring our blankets and stuff and just sit and talk. No one's really tired anymore," suggested Mikey. Remy nodded and they gathered their things to do just that. They sat and talked until about three when they started to feel sleepy again, but nobody had the energy to return to their regular rooms. Remy was the first to drop out, taking the bed. Then were Lisa and Kurt, laying next to eachother. Fay and Mikey were soon to follow, along with Todd and Pietro.  
Angela was, as always, the last awake. She sat up, looking around at all her sleeping friends. She sighed. "Damn my juvenile love of material stuffed with cotton." She looked around for a stuffed animal but, of course, there were none to be found in Remy's room. Going to her own would mean stepping over and possibly waking up Lisa, Kurt, and Fay who was positioned right in front of the door. She sighed again and looked down at Pietro. "Well, he's kinda stuffed," she whispered to herself. "He's stuffed with organs, anyway." That settled, Angela laid down and put one arm around Pietro like she did her stuffed animals and fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yeah, yeah, Chuck, I'll wake 'em up," said Logan. He was on his way to Kurt's room. He seemed the least likeliest to be violent in the morning. He knocked and got no reply, so he opened the door. He looked at the bed, stripped of its covers and pillows and blinked. He remembered seeing Kurt and Lisa hanging around a bit too much lately and decided to check her room.  
Again, he knocked first, then entered. "Okay, Mermaid, time to-" again he noticed that there was no one there. The bed was stripped as before. He scratched his head, thinking. He went to Remy's room which was right across the hall and didn't even bother knocking. He knew that Remy was an early riser and would probably be awake and dressed by now.  
"Hey Rem, I-" he stopped mid sentence yet again as he looked around, and surveyed the sight before him. Angela was still hugging Pietro, both still asleep. Lisa and Kurt were in a similar position close to eachother, minus the hugging. Mikey, Todd, and Fay lay in a somewhat triangular shape with Fay right in front of the door. Remy was in his bed, still fast asleep. Upon taking all this in, Wolverine shut the door.  
  
[1] To return. [2] Yes, my Granny really does that... *sigh* [3] Ah, how many times have I had to sit through the Wayne Wilson Bird and Elenore Bird mail service story... *sigh* over.... and over... and over...  
  
A/N: We have returned *does a happy dance*. Okay, I know everyone's probably angry with me and wants to bite me and stuff, but I'm SORRY! I wanted the vacation deal to be all one chapter, but then as I was typing chapter 12 and it bordered on page thirteen on the Microsoft Word format, I decided that perhaps several shorter (somewhat) chapters would be in order. But since I thought it should be one massive chunk of an idea, I wanted to wait and post them all at the same time! Okay, again, I STILL have no ideas for the plot. Nor does Lisa. We'll continue to brainstorm and stuff, but we're no geniuses! Well, I'm not anyway. Lisa might be. I'll check into that. But, for now, this story is on hold until I get more ideas. I have a few little ones, but nothing big enough to start off chapter 15 with. Well, okay, so it's started, it just won't be finished for a while. Damn, I'm rambling again. Sorry guys! Help me out here! Please! 


	15. Parting is Such Spicy Sorrow

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). But, I also don't own , from last chapter, any of the movies we rented or anything like that. I don't own, from this one, Tootsie Pops, Walden Books, Spirited Away (that one's from Hayao Miyazaki!), Yeah, basically, I own nothing. I kind of own Lisa and Fay and Mikey, but not really. I DO own me. Sort of. I'm Angela. I think. I don't own Sharpies either. I really don't wanna get sued, so I don't own anything!! A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Yeah, I know the last three chapters kinda were sucky as far as author notes and stuff goes, but I was lazy. Basically, I'd been working on them and everyone had been bugging me to update so when I finished I got all excited and posted them without doing anything but spell check. ^_^;; Well, hopefully this one will be better (If it ever gets finished for lack of ideas...). This chapter will be crap. I haven't even started it and I know it will be crap. I'm taking all the leftover ideas that I've gotten or that people (mainly Lisa) have given me and cramming them into this chapter while also having me leave the brotherhood. So yeah, enjoy it (I hope. I think it really WILL be crap...)  
  
Chapter 15, Parting is Such Spicy Sorrow  
  
Angela walked into the kitchen wearing a yellow outfit and a white apron over it that used to say Kiss the Cook. It now read in black Sharpie, 'Kiss the Cook and She'll Hurt You Severely.' Pietro stood up from the table and approached her, giving her a hug and then stopped, reading the apron. He let go.  
"Uh, does that apply to me?" he asked. Angela giggled and kissed his cheek, blushing when everyone else looked at her. Logan and Kurt chose that moment to walk in from loading up the moving truck with all of Angela's junk. [1] They sat down at the table and Angela glared at Logan. She stepped forward, making a big production of it, and Lisa, Mikey, and Fay exchanged scared glances.  
"All right, as you've all probably heard, I'm leaving. Today. I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with any... well, it kinda has something to do with Pietro, but not really any of you. Maybe Logan." Logan glared back at her and she stuck her tongue out. Everyone sweatdropped. "So anyway, I am going to make a going away lunch for everyone!" she exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. "How does Ramen sound?" Kurt and Logan nodded anxiously.  
"Ja, Ramen sounds great! Moving boxes is hard vork!" he said. Logan nodded in agreement.  
"Uh, well, actually, we're not really hungry," said Lisa cautiously. The other mutants muttered their agreement, standing and leaving. Angela blinked. She looked hurt, but then smiled.  
"Pietro will eat my food, right?" She said, looking to him hopefully. He stepped away a little.  
"Uh, actually, Todd and I were gonna go prepare for your arrival, weren't we Todd?" he asked loudly. Todd nodded and they left. Angela pouted for a moment, then smiled.  
"Oh well, more for you two, then, right?" said Angela. "Oh, I got some chopsticks, too! Here they are!" she set them in the middle of the table. They were the packaged kind that would be found in Chinese restaurants. Lisa blinked.  
"Angela, where'd you get these?" she asked.  
"Okay!" said Angela, ignoring her. "All we have is Oriental flavored. I hope you guys are hungry!" she said, skipping over to the oven.  
"Um, Lisa, I don't sink I can use chopsticks," said Kurt, a little embarrassed.  
"Sure you can!" said Lisa. Angela heard and looked over her shoulder.  
"Yup, we've tested the theory!" [2] she said happily. Lisa blushed deeply.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kurt, confused.  
"Uh, nothing! Come one Fay, Mikey, let's go, uh, do stuff!" she said, dragging them out of the room. Kurt blinked after them, confused. Angela made the Ramen and drained the water, then served it, using only her plastic chopsticks. She added the flavor packets and mixed them up in each bowl and then set them in front of Kurt and Logan. They hesitantly took the chopsticks and tried to eat it. Logan failed terrifically and got a fork. When Angela went into her room to make sure they didn't forget anything, they looked at each other nervously.  
"You first," said Kurt.  
"No, you first, elf. I'm bigger and I have claws," said Logan. Kurt sighed and tried a few noodles. "Well?" Logan inquired. Kurt didn't reply and Logan didn't notice how his eyes watered. "Well, you're not dead yet, so it must be okay," he said, trying a big mouthful. He cried out as Kurt went and got them both a large glass of water.  
"Zis is horrible!" he said after gulping down half the glass. "Too spicy!"  
"Shut up, elf! She'll hear you," said Logan.  
"But shouldn't we be honest with her? She's my friend," said Kurt.  
"Yeah, but if she thinks we like it, maybe she'll make it for Magneto," said Logan, setting his bowl down on the floor. The puppy walked over happily, licked the noodles, then whined. Logan sighed and picked up the bowl, dumping it down the disposal. He grabbed Kurt's and quickly did the same for him. Angela chose then to come back in, catching Logan just sitting down. She blinked, then smiled.  
"You guys must have been really hungry!" she said. "Well, Itadakimasu!" she said happily, picking up her chopsticks and eating her entire bowl quickly, not drinking any water. Kurt and Logan both blinked as she slurped the last noodles down. "Gochisousamadeshita," she said, standing and taking their bowls and putting them in the sink with her own. [3] She turned back to them and smiled. "I'm gonna go teach Remy to play euchre. Wanna come?" she asked.  
"Actually, we better finish packing your stuff, Zappy," said Logan. Angela glared.  
"Don't call me that! My name is Jupiter!" and she stormed off. Kurt blinked.  
"Wow, she's kinda still mat at you huh?" he said. Logan shrugged, standing and going to the frige to fix them both a sandwich. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, Remy, this is how it works. If spades is called as trump, then the highest card is the Jack of spades. The second highest card is the Jack of clubs because it's the same color. Then the rest of the spades are highest. Got it?" She didn't wait for a response. "Good. Now, since I dealt, you get to choose weather or not you want this to be trump." As she was explaining, Remy sat and stared with a blank look on his face. There was a flutter of curtains as Pietro zipped in.  
"Heyguys, whatareyoudoing? CanIplay?" he asked. Angela giggled, jumping up to hug him. He hugged back, then glared at Remy. "What is he doing here?" he demanded.  
"Oh, it's fun! I'm teaching him euchre!" she said happily. Remy stood.  
"Actually, I changed m' mine. I don' wan t' play n'more." He left them and Angela smiled, still hugging Pietro.  
"What are you two lovebirds doing in here?" asked Lisa, walking into Angela's empty room. Angela pushed Pietro away, blushing deeply.  
"Nuthin'!" she exclaimed defiantly. Lisa smiled.  
"Here, I brought us some Code Red, want some?" Angela and Pietro accepted the bottles greatly. "Oh, guess what, Angela!"  
"What?"  
"Kurt and I are going on our first date!" said Lisa proudly. "We're going to the movies to go see Spirited Away. Heh, I finally got him to go see an anime!" she said triumphantly. She and Angela gave each other a high five.  
"Cool! When ya going?" Angela asked her.  
"Tomorrow."  
"No fair! Pietro! I want you to take me on a date!" Angela whined.  
"Okay! Let'sgo!" he said, pulling her from the room. Her eyes widened in surprise as she was dragged away. Lisa blinked, then looked at the empty bottle of Code Red on the floor.  
"Uh... Oh..." she said, stepping out of the room and shutting the door. Mikey walked by and Lisa whistled innocently.  
"Hey Lisa, what's up?" he asked.  
"Oh, nothing," she said, heading off the help Kurt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did you hear?" asked Amara. Jamie blinked.  
"Hear what?" he asked.  
"Angela's leaving!" said Rhane.  
"Oh, that's sad," said Ray. "We didn't even have time to get to know her.  
"I hear she's going out with one of the guys in the Brotherhood!" said Roberto in disgust.  
"Speaking of which," said Amara, crossing her arms across her chest. Todd hopped up to them, looking uneasily from each angry face to the next.  
"Uh, hey guys?" he said. They all turned from him and kept walking. He shrugged and hopped into the mansion, running into Lisa. "Hey, have you seen Pietro or Angela anywhere? Mystique needs them for a meeting or somethin'." he said.  
"What? Me? Why would I have seen them?" she asked. Todd blinked.  
"You know, you're a horrible lyer," said Jean. She was walking down the steps and holding Scott's hand. Lisa glared.  
"It's not nice to read someone's mind," she said.  
"Sorry," said Jean. "Oh, the Professor wants to see you and Angela. He said he found something weird from both of your blood tests," she said absently. Scott sighed.  
"Come on, we're gonna be late, let's go!" he insisted.  
"Sorry, bye guys! Luck, Lisa!" she said as she was ushered out of the mansion by an insistent Cyclops.  
"What do ya think baldy found wit' ya blood tests yo?" asked Todd.  
"I dunno," said Lisa. "Nothing too bad I hope. Wanna come with me?"  
"Sure. Got nuthin' better ta do," said Todd.  
"What about the meeting you said Mystique was calling?" asked Lisa.  
"Oh, dat? I was lyin'. I jus' wanted someone to talk to." He smiled, his teethe looking less yellow since he started brushing. Lisa shrugged and they made their way to the Professor's office. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thisissogreat!" said Angela, having already mastered Pietro-speak. She leaned against him as they sat on the park bench. He smiled and put an arm around her.  
"Yeah," he said, smiling. Angela pulled away.  
"Okay,donesnuggling! Whatnow?" she asked.  
"Idon'tknow. Snuggling'stooboring. Weneedsomeaction! Oh! Iknow! Let'sgoseeifwecanfitsquarepegsintoroundholes!" suggetsed Pietro.  
"Naw! Let'sgoseehowmanylicksitreallytakestogettothecenterofaTootsiePop!" suggested Angela. She stopped. "Waitaminute, Idon'tevenlikeTootsiePops." she said, then started to giggle maniacally. Pietro joined in and the pigeons which were on a nearby statue flew away. The park had cleared of people long ago, and whenever anyone new came, they left soon after hearing the incessant chattering of the two hyper teens.  
"Okay, sowhatdowedo?" asked Pietro.  
"Iknow!" said Angela, standing triumphantly. She ran off toward the book store, dragging Pietro with her. "Tada!" He looked around, blinking.  
"Books...?" he asked.  
"Yup! Aren'ttheygraet!?"  
"Uh, sure, I guess," said Pietro, shocked into normal speach.  
"Let's go!" Angela shouted, earning many angry glares from the patrons of the book store. She went to work on devouring all the manga and then skipped off to the fantasy section. Pietro sighed a little, trying to have fun. He read all the manga as well, thus gaining a better knowledge of her psychotic-ness as well as a love for the graphic Japanese comic books. After a while Angela went to the counter with 5 books. Pietro blanched.  
"Uh, do you have money for those?" he asked nervously.  
"Of course not," she said. He turned even more white than usually. "Oh, don't worry! I have gift cards!" she said happily. She took the three gift cards out of her wallet, fanned them like cards, then smiled wickedly. Pietro stepped back, knowing what this might entail. "Moon... Gift Card..." she spun around, holding the cards in one hand. She bent her elbow across her chest, the cards now somewhere in the vicinity of her ear. "ELIMINATION!" She threw the cards at the man behind the counter. He blinked in confusion as the cards bounced off his Walden Books employee shirt with a name tag reading Chris. The manager, having witnessed all this, stepped toward them.  
"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to stop attacking our employees whenever you pay for something with a gift card. It's not that we don't appreciate it, it's just that every time you come in here, one of our employees ends up having a breakdown in the back room." Angela blinked, looking to Pietro as if for interpretation.  
"Come on, Jupiter," he said, taking her books and putting them in the bag while the still-stunned Chris watched. Pietro ushered her out of the store with slight protestation.  
"I don't understand, Pietro. Don't they like my Sailor Moon attacks? I mean, after all, I am Jupiter, right?" she asked, sounding childish and confused. The sugar was slowly waring off and the after effects of confusion, sluggishness, and a massive headache were setting in.  
"Of course you are," said Pietro, walking her to the Brotherhood mansion. "Now let's go home. I wanna see you in that tiny skirt!" he said happily. Angela blushed angrily. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Prof, what's up?" said Lisa, walking into his study with Todd beside her. He looked a bit uneasy, watching the light glint of the professor's shiny head.  
"Ah, yes, hello Lisa. Where is Angela? I need to speak to her as well," he said, rolling toward them.  
"Well, actually, I don't know where she is to tell the truth. The last I saw she and Pietro went off somewhere on a sugar-high date together," said Lisa. The Professor looked a bit confused, so Lisa explained to him about the Code Red and what had progressed from there.  
"I see," said Xavier, seeming a bit disappointed. "Well, I had really wanted to tell you both at the same time..." he said.  
"Whatsa matta, yo? It's ha own blood," said Todd, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Yes, that's true Todd, but the problems are so similar, I believe it would be easier for them if they were together," he said.  
"Well, it isn't anything bad is it?" asked Lisa, a bit concerned.  
"Oh, no, not at all. You're a perfectly healthy mutant," said the Professor reassuringly. Lisa sweatdropped.  
"I still think we should change the word 'mutant.' It sounds so negative," she commented. The Professor sighed.  
"Well, perhaps I could try to locate her using Cerebro," he said, more to himself than his guests. He nodded. "All right, I will call you back here when I've located Angela. And don't worry, it's nothing serious," he said. Lisa and Todd nodded, walking out of the office. Lisa bumped into Kurt who had heard that the Professor wanted to see her.  
"Vhat did he vant?" he asked, sounding concerned. Todd made a face.  
"This is gross, yo. I'm leavin'," he said, hopping off.  
"He didn't say," said Lisa, ignoring the Toad. "Something about some blood test results for Angela and I, but he didn't want to tell me without her there. He said not to worry and it's nothing to do with any medical problems or anything. Weird."  
"Ya," said Kurt, staying silent for a moment. "Oh, don't vorry! I'm sure it's nothing!" he said, clapping her on the back happily. She was taken by surprise and nodded after catching her balance again.  
"I'm sure you're right," she said, though she was still a bit doubtful. "Let's go find the others," she suggested.  
"Okay, ve've finished packing all of Angela's things," he said, leading them toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Vhy didn't you vorn me about Angela's cooking?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt.  
"Well it's not like there was any time. I told the others while you were out packing with Logan and she was still asleep. Fay had already known, I told her about my experience with it." Lisa smiled. "I remember this one time when we made brownies and she came over when I was getting ready to cut them. I told her to go get a knife from the drawer and she dropped it, nearly hitting both of our feet with the blade! She is definitely not to be trusted in the kitchen," said Lisa, smiling. Kurt looked a bit scared.  
"And I let her cook lunch for us?" he asked disdainfully.  
"Well, actually, she did make some cookies for Creative Writing club one time that were pretty good," said Lisa. Kurt looked doubtful. "Hey, I said they tasted good, I wasn't there for the baking part." Kurt smiled. They came across Fay and Mikey in Evan's room. There were art supplies everywhere and Mikey and Fay were both working on a card. Lisa and Kurt exchanged scared glances.  
"Hey guys," said Evan. he was using one of his Spykes to pick his fingernails while he laid sprawled out on his bed.  
"Uh, hey," said Kurt. "Vhat's going on here?" he asked.  
"We're makin cards for Angela," explained Mikey. "We needed a big room and Spyke offered for us to use his. What do you think?" said Mikey, holding up a 'sorry to see you go' card.  
"Cool," said Lisa. "Mind if we join you guys?" she asked. They shook their heads and she and Kurt knelt on the floor amidst the art supplies and paper. "So Fay, why are you making her a card?" asked Lisa, looking over at the all-black paper with red letters on it. Fay smiled, holding it up to show them. It read 'Welcome to the dark side.' Lisa and Kurt sweatdropped.  
"Muahahahaha!!" Fay laughed wickedly. "Gaze upon my wonderfully evil creation!" Kurt and Lisa sighed, each picking up a piece of white paper to start on their cards. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What is your deal, Speedy?" asked Lance angrily. He was standing in the kitchen and making a sandwich when Pietro zipped in. His back was to him so he didn't notice Angela was with him. "You've been zipping in and out all day! Was the trip that hectic? I pity you, man," he said, turning. He nearly dropped his sandwich. "What the hell is she doing here?" he demanded.  
"Uh, hey Lance?" said Pietro uneasily. Lance narrowed his eyes and Pietro eeped, stepping behind Angela to hide. "Guess what! I got us a new member!" he said happily.  
"Really? Who?" asked Lance, his anger melting into curiosity.  
"Geez, geode, you are dense!" said Angela, rolling her eyes. "So which room's mine?" she asked. Pietro smiled and took her upstairs to show her the room. Lance stood there a moment, not comprehending what had just happened, then he yelled up the stairs.  
"Pietro, you idiot! You brought another girl into the 'Hood? You can't do that! it's the Brotherhood! Not the Brother-and-sisterhood! Damnit," he sighed, sitting down at the table with his sandwich. Freddie came down out of his room and went to the frige.  
"What's all the yelling about?" he asked.  
"Pietro scored us a new member," said Lance angrily, tearing into the sandwich.  
"Oh really? That's cool," said Freddie, closing the frige and going to the cupboard to get a bag of chips.  
"No it's not!" said Lance angrily, glaring at him. "It's that new chick from the mansion!" he growled.  
"Who, the one who did the water thing to Pietro?" asked Fred dumbly.  
"No, stupid, why would he get her? It's the other one, the one who zapped Fay's water demon to vapor."  
"Oh, her. She scares me," said Fred.  
"Tell me about it," agreed Lance. "I thought Pietro was scared of her, too. Oh well, I guess we could use the help. I mean, it's not like we've ever won a battle against the X-geeks, maybe this will help."  
"Maybe." Pietro chose then to run downstairs with Angela in tow, babbling quickly before going outside. It took a moment to decipher Pietro speak and Lance was the one to translate it to Freddie.  
"Something about going to the mansion because the Prof wanted them or something. He called Angela the chick... You don't think they're," began Lance.  
"Going out?" asked Freddie in disbelief. "No way." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Finally," said Lisa, walking into the Professor's study. Her hands were full of dried Elmer's and covered in different marker colors.  
"Sorry!" said Angela. She was already in the room sitting in a big comfy chair next to Pietro.  
"Where were you anyway?" asked Lisa.  
"Pietro was showing me the town and we went to the park and we went to the Brotherhood and I saw my room and Lance was really mad!" she said, not quite as fast as she had been speaking before, but it still took a minute for Lisa to understand. She sighed and took the remaining chair.  
"Girls, I have some information that might shock you," said the Professor. They both looked to him and he rolled over to a cabinet, searching for something. "As you know, we took some blood from both of you before you left. Mr. McCoy has run some tests on it and has found some... similarities, between you and some of the other mutants here," explained the Professor, holding out a paper to each of them. The girl scanned the paper, both looking up at him.  
"I don't understand," said Lisa.  
"Yeah, what's it mean?" asked Angela.  
"It means," said the Professor, "that you are related to one of the students here. Angela, you are related to Ray which would explain your similar powers. Same with you, Lisa. You are related To Bobby."  
"But I don't get it, I don't have any brothers or sisters," said Angela, holding out the paper back to the Professor.  
"Yeah, and my only brother is at home. I don't think he has any mutant powers," said Lisa.  
"No, not brothers and sisters," explained the Professor. "Rather distant cousins. The similarities are few, but they are there all the same. Angela, Ray is on your father's side of the family, and Lisa, Bobby is distantly connected to your mother's."  
"Well that makes sense," said Angela. "I mean, I have people on my Daddy's side I don't even know about! If I had to get presents for everyone on that side of the family at Christmas time, we'd be broke!" she laughed.  
"Angela, this is kinda serious," said Lisa. "I mean, you have family at the mansion now."  
"Yeah, isn't it great?" she asked.  
"But you're not going to be living at the mansion anymore," reminded Pietro. Angela's smile faded.  
"Oh yeah," she said. She perked up again. "Oh well, it can't be helped. If I can still be friends with you, Mikey, and Kurt, then there's no reason why I can't still be friends and cousins with Ray, right Lisa?" Lisa shrugged and nodded.  
"I guess you're right. Well, thanks for the info, Professor. Have you told Bobby or Ray yet?" she asked. The Professor shook his head.  
"But I will. I'll call them in later today. By the way, where's Kurt, Lisa?" the Professor asked. Lisa smiled.  
"Kurt's down in the infirmary, having Professor McCoy get the glue out of his fur. Who would have thought it would stick together so bad?"  
  
[1] Yes, I admit, most of my stuff IS junk. [2] Okay, imagine this; half day. I go home with Lisa. I make Ramen for lunch and we use Lisa's chopsticks to eat it. The conversation turns to Kurt's ability to use chopsticks, there's tape involved, and, in the end, the answer is: Yes, indeed, Kurt can use chopsticks. [3] Okay, itadakimasu means thank you for the food, I think. It's just what the Japanese say before eating. Slurping is polite in Japan and I LOVE my Ramen that way, but once I made it for Lisa and she couldn't eat it, even with drinking 2 glasses of milk. But! Lisa is such a great friend that she's helping me out big time by doing the whole next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I will post it when I get it! 


	16. Cabin

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part).  
  
Chapter 16, Cottage  
  
"When did we get Code Red?" asked Todd, from the kitchen.  
"Lance just bought some yesterday," said Fred from the living room. "You'd better hide it from Angela... she's scary when she's on a caffeine high," he added.  
Todd walked in and sat down on the chair across from Fred, Code Red in his hand. "I shoved it in the back."  
Suddenly, there was a demonic laughter from the kitchen.  
"Angela's found the Code Red," said Todd.  
"HI!" chirped Angela, walking into the living room.  
"I have to... do stuff..." said Fred, leaving before Angela could decide that he was a threat to the universe.  
"I'mhome!" said Pietro, appearing in a rush of wind.  
"WehaveCodeRed!" said Angela.  
"Really?" asked Pietro, excited.  
"I think I have stuff to do, too," said Todd, going upstairs in hopes of escaping the oncoming insanity. Before he could get to the stairs, the phone rang. Sighing, Todd picked it up. "Hello?.... Hi Lisa.... Yeah...."  
Pietro dashed up to Todd and yanked the phone away. "It'sLisa.Angela'sfriend.SheshouldtalktoAngela," he declared, handing the phone to Angela.  
"HI LISA!!" yelled Angela.  
"BetteryetLisashouldcomehere," said Pietro, running out the door. In a few seconds he returned carrying a very surprised Lisa, who was still holding a cordless phone in her hand. "NowyoucantalktoAngela," he said, dropping her in front of Angela.  
"Bye,Lisa,I'llcallyouback,Lisa'shere!" said Angela, hanging up her phone.  
Lisa sighed heavily and stood up, placing her phone on the table. "Don't let me forget that," she said.  
"Okay! Why'd you call, Lisa?" asked Angela, her speech returning to normal.  
"Well, my parents said that I could invite some people to our cottage for the weekend, so I was going to see if you three could come. Fay, Mikey, and Kurt already said they're going. I asked Remy but he kinda muttered something and left, so I don't think he's interested..." Lisa trailed off.  
"Sure, we can go!" said Angela and Pietro together. Todd nodded.  
"Alright then! Pack up, we're leaving tomorrow!" said Lisa.  
  
~*~  
  
After a two hour-long car ride, Lisa's van pulled up in front of a small cottage. It was two stories, if the ground floor and a walk out basement would be considered two stories, that is. It was built on canal front property, but since the water level had been down the past few years, the canal was shallow enough to stand in on the edges. Another result of the low water level was a dock extension so that it would be possible to dock the pontoon boat. In addition to the pontoon, there were also two sea doos tied to the dock, a two-seater and a three-seater. Pietro opened the back door and jumped out. "I need to stretch my legs!" he said, running off.  
"I hear ya, yo!" said Todd, jumping out.  
Mikey opened the door on the passenger's side and got out. "This place is cool!" he said, looking around.  
"Yeah, nifty," said Fay, getting out on the driver's side. Being the only fully licensed driver among them, she had driven, since Lisa's parents weren't coming.  
Lisa's two dogs, Lady, a ten year old white golden retriever, and Heidi, a two year old lab mix, jumped out the back door, followed closely by Lisa's younger brother, Erik, who had decided to come along. Angela quickly ran out to chase Heidi, who was chasing Pietro around the front lawn. Lisa jumped out after her, carrying her sandals in one hand. Kurt got out last, fiddling with his image inducer.  
Lisa turned to look back at Kurt. "Is it on the fritz again?" she asked him.  
"Yeah..." he said, as the image died. He quickly jumped back in the van.  
"Hey, come on, there's nobody around! None of the neighbors are up here this week! We've got the place to ourselves!"  
"Are you sure?" he said.  
"Yes! Now come on!" said Lisa, grabbing his arm and pulling him out.  
After everyone had unpacked, Erik suggested they take the boat and the two sea doos out on the lake. While Mikey and Erik uncovered the pontoon boat, Lisa was giving the driving arrangements.  
"I'll be driving the pontoon. At least until we get out onto the lake. Angela and Pietro will be on the two-seater, and Todd, Fay, and Mikey can take the three-seater. Everyone else is on the pontoon. Don't worry, we can switch once we get out there. The lake level's been down the past few years so it's shallow almost a mile out in some places."  
Life-jackets were given to the people who were riding the sea doos, and the rest of the group, minus Lisa, got on the pontoon boat. Lisa went down into the canal to help the others get ready.  
"Oh, and, uhm... the professor told us not to use any powers here... I think he's still upset about the Kentucky thing..." Lisa said to Angela.  
"He can't tell me what to do!" said Angela indignantly.  
"Not us as in you," said Lisa. "Us as in the X-Men."  
"Oh. Okay," said Angela.  
Pietro had decided he was driving first, so he got on the front of the two-seater. Angela got on behind him.  
"Where do I hang on?" asked Angela, uncertainly.  
"There should be a strap on the seat there..." Lisa said.  
"Found it!" Angela declared.  
"There's only one strap on this one," said Fay, who had decided to drive the three seater.  
"Todd can just hold on to the straps on the back of Mikey's life-  
jacket," said Lisa. "Try not to drive over any seaweed," said Erik from the pontoon. "I know it's hard in the canal, but on the lake try to avoid it... It'll clog the intake." Once everyone was set Lisa climbed into the pontoon boat and started the engine. The three craft set out onto the lake. As soon as they got there, Pietro gunned it, laughing wildly. Everyone on the pontoon laughed at them, as they were being chased by Fay. Fortunately, Fay's sea doo couldn't go as fast as Pietro's. In a few minutes Fay turned and looped back towards the pontoon, but Pietro kept going. "Lisa?" said Erik from the front of the pontoon. "What?" "Pietro's headed towards the seaweed." The seaweed Erik was referring to was a large area where there was a lot of seaweed. As boats drove over it, they could see the clumps on the surface and it smelled awful. Driving through that area was like driving through a swamp. It was difficult for any boat to get through it, especially sea doos. "Aw, crap," Lisa muttered, turning the pontoon boat to try and catch up to Pietro. Of course, since the pontoon boat's top speed was less than twenty, compared to the sea doo's sixty, it was hopeless. In a few minutes, Angela and Pietro's sea doo had stopped. Lisa waved Fay back and told her about the seaweed before she could try and see what happened to them. Lisa stopped the pontoon about one hundred feet away from Pietro and Angela and waved Pietro back. He ran over the water to the pontoon boat and stood on the front of it. "Itwon'tsteer!" he said. "Andit'llhardlymoveatall!" Lisa sighed, understanding what he said, if only because she knew he'd say it. "Your gonna have to get the seaweed out of the intake, and..." Suddenly everything blurred and Lisa found herself sitting on the front of the sea doo. "Or I could do it," she sighed. She jumped off the sea doo, yelping as the seaweed wrapped itself around her legs. She reached under the sea doo and began pulling out seaweed by the arm full. After a few minutes she pulled herself back onto the sea doo. Or at least, partially. "Angela's gonna have to get in Pietro's lap if we're all gonna fit," Lisa said. "No! I..." Angela protested. "Okay, or I could sit in your boyfriend's lap..." Lisa said, hoping Angela would object to this even more. "Sure," Angela said. Lisa and Pietro exchanged a glance, sweatdropping. Then Pietro pulled Angela onto his lap. Lisa smirked and got on the sea doo. Angela squirmed as Lisa started up the sea doo. "What's wrong?" asked Pietro. "You're poking me..." muttered Angela. Before the conversation could get any worse, the sea doo stalled again. Lisa hit her head on the handlebar. "This is gonna take HOURS!! You'd better tell the others that we'll meet up with them later. Erik's gonna have to drive the pontoon," Lisa said to Pietro. He nodded and somehow managed to get out from under Angela and run to the pontoon. He was back in about two seconds. It would have been under one, but he needed to repeat his message a few times before it was understood. While he was gone, Lisa was struck with inspiration. "Pietro, can you swim has fast as you can run? More importantly, can you swim as fast as you can run while pulling a sea doo?" She smiled, holing up a rope. Pietro blanched, which was impossible, but he did so anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"So... tired..." said Pietro, flopping down on the grass after they docked the boats. They had stayed out for another couple hours after the sea doo incident, but Pietro had never fully recovered. Sea doos were very heavy, after all. "What were you thinking, Lisa?" he demanded. "I'm Quicksilver, not Superman!" "That's a relief," said Angela. "I'd never date Superman." Pietro smiled a little. "That was awesome!" said Fay, climbing up the ladder onto the dock. "Water-skiing's great! But now I'm sore..." said Todd. "I'm surprised Kurt could even do it," said Pietro, earning a glare from several members of the group. "I still prefer the boogie board," said Erik. The boogie board was something very similar to a knee board, except you could either lay down, kneel, or stand while the boat pulled you. "I liked the tube," said Mikey. "Does anyone care that I'm half dead?" asked Pietro. "No," came several voices. Pietro whined. "Hey, cheer up, I'm making cheesecake tonight," said Lisa. "Meaning that we're all going to die," said Erik. "Ok, if that's how you're going to be, then you can't have any," declared Lisa, smirking. "NO! I was kidding! Lisa, c'mon!" Erik begged.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner and desert, Erik recruited Mikey and Todd to get firewood and start a campfire. The rest of the group settled down in the backyard. Kurt had fixed his image inducer and, much to Lisa's dismay, was wearing it once again. Fay, picking up at this, kept casting evil looks in Kurt's direction. Suddenly Kurt heard a voice in his head. "Don't react. Nobody but you can hear me. Fay wants to speak with you in the kitchen," it said. It took Kurt a moment to register that Fay had summoned a demon to give him the message.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink," said Kurt, getting up. "Me too," said Fay, following Kurt to the kitchen. When they got there, Kurt turned to Fay. "Vhat's vrong?" he asked. "This!" she said, snatching his image inducer. "Vhat are you doing!?" he demanded, grabbing for it. "Vhat's your problem?" "Lisa told you that nobody would see you up here. Do you not trust her or something?" she demanded. "Vhat? I..." Kurt cut off, confused. Fay set the image inducer on the counter. "Didja know that Lisa thinks you look better without the image inducer?" "Uh..." Kurt hadn't known. "I can't believe Kurt thinks he looks better with the image inducer!" said Fay, trying to imitate Lisa. "He's so cute without it..." "Lisa vouldn't say somezhing like zhat..." muttered Kurt. "Not out loud," agreed Fay. "But in her diary... Let's keep this our secret?" she asked. Kurt nodded, dazed. Fay smirked as they went back outside to the rest of the group. "Did your watch break again?" asked Angela. "No, I left it inside," said Kurt, sitting down next to Lisa. The rest of the group exchanged confused glances. Lisa smiled. "I like you better without it," she said, almost to herself. Kurt laughed softly, putting his arm around her. Lisa blushed. "Kurt, I... um..." "Yes?" "I thought you were getting a drink. Kurt sweatdropped, realizing he hadn't grabbed a drink. "Oops," he said, shrugged. Lisa glanced at Fay suspiciously. Fay shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up and was sitting in the upstairs living room eating pancakes. Everyone except Pietro, who was still asleep on the couch, despite all the noise. "He must be tired from yesterday," Angela said, as the rest of the group tried to keep their voices down. Pietro stirred. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him, wondering if they'd woke him up. "Nnnn... Angela...." he muttered. "Nani?" asked Angela. But Pietro didn't seem to hear her. "Kiss me..." Pietro muttered, puckering his lips. Heidi looked at him, confused. Angela blushed. "Um..." The rest of the group tried to suppress their laughter. "He's dreaming," muttered Todd. "Please.... kiss me...just once more..." he muttered again. "You heard him Angela. Go for it!" said Fay. Angela eeped and kicked Fay. Heidi started licking Pietro's mouth. Angela's eyed widened. Several members of the group were kneeling with their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing too loudly. "Angela... you need a breath mint...." muttered Pietro. It was too much. Despite their best efforts to do otherwise, the whole group, minus Angela and Pietro, burst into loud laughter. Pietro blinked, waking up. "Wha...?" he asked, confused. Heidi was still licking his face. "Blaeh!" he said, pushing her away. He turned to the laughing group. "What's so funny?" The last thing he saw was Angela's fist flying at his face.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later found the group driving home. Pietro had regained consciousness and made up with Angela. Fay had 'accidentally' knocked Kurt's holowatch into the sink, breaking it yet again. Lisa had told Kurt not to worry. Mikey ended up going faster on the tube than Lisa, which was quite fast. Erik had gained a better understanding of mutants ("They're all insane! And scary!"). Overall, it was a good trip.  
  
Author(Lisa)'s Notes: Yup, I got it done. Angela will be pleased. And we can go back to me glaring and her crying. J/k. The thing with the cheesecake? Erik and I have that conversation every time I make desert. The thing with the seaweed? Yes, that happened. Not to me of course, no, of course not... someone else... not me... hehehe...heh.... ahem. I don't really know why I had the X-Men unable to use their powers... mostly for the sea doo thing... it's funnier that way. I think....  
  
Reader(Angela)'s Notes: So what did you guys think? I told you it would be great! Poor Pietro... stupid perverted bastard... This little incident may come back to haunt him (hint hint). Okay, sorry for the slight (yeah right) delay in getting this posted, but to make matters better, while Lisa was writing, I was, too! So, here's a whole MESS of chapters posted on the same day for your enjoyment (or terror)! 


	17. Dinner and an Oops

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part).  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
So, how did you guys like Lisa's chapter? I thought it was muchos awesome. And, of course, nothing ends well when it comes to us. Poor Remy! He's so depressed! What do I do? *sigh* Oh well! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well (although I think Lisa is a much better writer than me)!  
  
Chapter 17, Dinner and an Oops  
  
"I can't believe Logan grounded me," complained Kurt to Evan as they walked down to the X-Jet.  
"Yeah, that's harsh, man. What'd you do?" asked Evan.  
"And I have a date vith Lisa tomorrow, too!" he whined.  
"You're not gonna tell me are you?" asked Evan, sighing. "Have you told her yet?"  
"Of course not! I can't tell her! It's our first date! She'd never understand!" Kurt sighed. "But vhat else can I do?"  
"How about talking to Angela, they're like best friends, right?" said Evan, smiling. "Yeah, talk to her, see what she thinks, Fuzzy!" Spyke was obviously happy that he came up with such a good idea. Kurt nodded, thinking about it a moment.  
"Yes, but you haffen't been around Angela for as long as I haff. I don't know zat I'd trust any of her suggestions..."  
"Oh, don't be silly! Besides, you've got to do something, right?" Kurt smiled.  
"Ja! You're right! I'll see vhat Angela has to say." With that, he ran back upstairs to use the phone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sheesh, don't worry so much, Speedy!" Lance yelled. He had just got back from going to the movies where he ran into Kurt and Scott. They had gotten into it and Lance was still pissed. At least he'd gotten the fuzz- ball a grounding anyway.  
"But she's been in there all day!" whine Pietro, looking longingly at Angela's closed door. Fay walked into his view from her room.  
"What's the big deal? Maybe she just wants to be alone," said Fay absently. Then she grinned, relishing the opportunity to mess with the pale mutant. "Or maybe, she wants to brake up with you." Pietro's eyes went wide.  
"Whatdoyoumean!?" he demanded, immediately in front of her.  
"Isn't it obvious? I mean, she hasn't spoken to you all day. The girl never misses a meal and she hasn't had breakfast or lunch. Maybe she's still sore at you about that thing in the cottage when you were sleeping. I know I would be. I mean, imagine someone mistaking your kisses for those of a dogs. It's obvious, she hates you."  
"What are you talking about!? No way! She's not gonna break up with me! That's just stupid! You're just trying to mess with me again, aren't you!?" he said triumphantly, having won the war of words.  
"I don't know, man, I kinda think she might be right. I mean, look at her. She's depressed about somethin' and it sure ain't the weather," said Lance. Fay smiled wickedly at him. She didn't even have to ask him and he was helping her out.  
"Oh... Oh, shut up! You guys are horrible! Where's the Frogger? He'll help me out!"  
"He and the Blob went shopping. We're out of food, if you haven't noticed. I'm going to the mall with Kitty. See ya." Fay smiled, waving as Lance left.  
"Well, I certainly don't want to be here when she dumps you. So, toodles!" she said, still smiling sweetly. "Fluffy, come!" she demanded. The demon came and they left together. Pietro sat at the table, stunned. He whined, looking up at Angela's closed bedroom door. Finally, she came out. She was staring strait ahead, eyes wide. She walked down the stares, her expression one of awe.  
"Uh, hun?" Pietro asked cautiously. She turned her head and looked at him, looked through him, then went to the frige. She got a drink and went back to her room. Pietro panicked. He looked around for something, anything, to help him. "The phone!" he exclaimed, lanching toward it and tackling the defenseless device. He quickly (even for Pietro) dialed the number to the mansion.  
"What do you want?"  
Great. It was Logan. "I'd like to speak to Lisa, please," said Pietro uneasily.  
"Here, fish, it's fer you," said Logan gruffly. Lisa blinked at the phone and brought it up to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Lisa? You gotta help me! It's Angela! She'sdepressed! Idon'tknowwhattodo! Shehasn'tcomedownalldayandFaysaidshe'sgonnabreakupwithmebutIdon'tthinkthatco uldhappen,doyouthinkthatcouldhappend?" Lisa held her head.  
"Ow... Okay, once again and normal speed!" she demanded. Pietro whined again. He was getting pretty annoying. "Now what happened?"  
"Fay! No, Angela! She, and then, and they!"  
"You're not making any sense!" Lisa yelled. Pietro eeped, taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly, then tried again.  
"Okay, Angela's been in her room alone with the door shut since last night. She doesn't come out or do anything! Well, she came out before you called, but she just got something to drink. Hmm, drink, I wonder if we have and Code Red left. And she looked like a zombie! Oh know! The zombies have stollen her brain, Lisa, what do I do!?"  
"Yeah, yeah, Kitty, I just need to use ze- oh hey Lisa!" came Kurt's voice from Lisa's end.  
"Hey Kurt! Hey Speedy? I gotta go. Kurt's here. Uh, good luck with that zombie thing. Ja!" Lisa hung up the phone. "So, what's up Kurt?" asked Lisa.  
"Zombies?" asked Kurt. Lisa smiled.  
"Yeah, it was Pietro. Something about the zombies eating Angela's brain or something."  
"Like, if that were the case, I think they'd starve!" said Kitty.  
"Hey! That wasn't nice!" said Lisa, defending her friend. She smiled. "But it was funny."  
"Ja, so, uh, I'll see you around then, Lisa!" said Kurt, bamfing away. Lisa blinked.  
"What was that about? Today's shaping up to be a weird day."  
"Well, like, see ya Lisa. I gotta date with Lance," said Kitty, walking out of the mansion. Lisa shrugged and went upstairs to find Kurt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Uh, hey, Angela? Hun? You okay in there?" Pietro asked, tapping on the door with one finger. He had a 'wooden stake' at the ready and he was shaking all over. He held a bottle of garlic salt (they didn't have any fresh cloves handy) in the other hand.  
"Go away!" she yelled angrily. Pietro opened the door anyway, assuming she was descent, and blinked. She was sitting ont he bed with her knees drawn up to her chin. Her eyes were red and puffy and there was abook on the bed, turned over, that looked like it had been through hell.  
"What happened? I thought you'd been attacked by zombies who had sucked your brains out," he said in confusion.  
"They killed him!" she yelled, as if it were his fault.  
"Who?"  
"The king! The main character! They can't do that!" she yelled back at him. He sweatdropped.  
"You mean it's been about a book this whole time...?" he asked. She glared, nodding and wiping her eyes again. Pietro dropped the wooden stake (which was really a pencil) and garlic salt, then promptly fainted.  
"Oh, by the way, you do know that a wooden stake and garlic is for vampires, right?" she asked angrily. "Pietro?" no response. "Hey, Pietro? Daijobu ka?" [1] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was later that night and Pietro, after he recovered, had gotten Angela out of her slump by telling her that the book still had two more left in the series. She reluctantly agreed that he was right. The phone rang and Fay answered it.  
"Angela, it's for you," she said. Angela jumped over to the phone. "It's Kurt, I think," she said, handing the phone to Angela. Angela took it, blinking.  
"Moshi moshi?" [2] she asked, confused.  
"Uh, hey, Angela? It'z Kurt. How are you? How did ze zombie sing go?" he asked quickly. He sounded very nervous. "Ah, anyvay, I need your advice. I know zat you and Lisa are gut friends."  
"Yeah...?" said Angela, still thoroughly confused.  
"Well, she and I haff our first date tonight."  
"Yeah...?"  
"Gah! Okay, I'm grounded and I need to know if Lisa will get mad if I can't go on ze date and vhat to do," he said quickly.  
"Oh! That's easy!" said Angela happily. "Your watch is fixed, right?"  
"Yeah...?" Now it was Kurt's turn to be confused.  
"Good! Just get someone to be you for you!" she said happily, hanging up without waiting for a response from Kurt.  
"So what was all that about?" asked Fay, watching her from the kitchen table.  
"Oh, nothing. I just fixed their relationship!" said Angela, overdramatizing.  
"Somehow I doubt they'd go to you with relationship problems..." said Lance.  
"Okay, fine, so I just gave Kurt some advice about their date tonight," she said, smiling knowingly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on, Bobby! I'll do your chores for a veek, just please do zis for me!" Kurt begged, holding the watch out to Bobby.  
"No way, man. That'd be too weird. We're cousins y'know?" he said. Kurt sighed. There was one more person he could go to and he didn't think doing chores for a week would be a good enough bribe.  
"H-hey Evan?" he asked sheepishly, opening the door to his friend's room.  
"Hey Fuzzy, sup?" asked Evan.  
"H-hey, uh, Evan, ve're gut friends, right?" asked Kurt.  
"Yeah, guess so," said Evan. He stopped, sitting up on his bed. "Hey man, you're not goin' all weird on me or anything, are you?" he asked, watching his blue friend cautiously.  
"Vhat? No! Gah! I need a favor! I need you to be me for my date tonight vith Lisa," said Kurt, sighing. Evan started to protest, then smiled, standing up.  
"Of course I'll do it, Kurt," he said, putting an arm around his friends shoulder. Kurt looked at him, surprised.  
"You vill...?" he asked skeptically.  
"Of course I will, buddy! What are friends for?" said Evan. Kurt really didn't like that smile. "Sure I'll do it. But remember, you owe me big time. Now go," he said, he smiled and cleared his throat. "I need time to get my accent just right. Vhere are ve goink to go for dinner, hmm?" he asked, putting the watch on and pressing a button. Kurt sighed and gave him all the information, then bamfed off to detention with Logan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow, Kurt! This is a really cool place!" Lisa said as Evan led her into the diner. "I've always wanted to come here," she said. It was just a small diner, but she had heard the food was good and the desserts were to die for.  
"Awe, zis old place? No prob," said Evan, smiling. Lisa stopped, looking at him strangely.  
"Hey Kurt, are you okay?" she asked. The image inducer looked at her stupidly. You just sound different or something," she said.  
"Oh, ah, I haff a bit of a cold," he said, clearing his throat. Lisa seemed to accept his excuse and they were seated. They ordered their food and were eating when Lisa smiled up at him.  
"So, did you have fun at the cottage? I told you that no one would see us," she said, smiling. He nodded, starting to reach for her hand under the table, then stopped. He wasn't fuzzy like Kurt. He quickly dropped his fork and Lisa blinked. "What's the matter?" she asked. He had been holding his fork like he normally did, but now he would have to make a concious effort to hold it by keeping his first and second two fingers together. That would take some work.  
"Oh, ah, nosing, I'll be right back!" he said, standing quickly and running to the bathroom. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face, dried it, and looked in the mirror. Seeing onesself as someone else, especially as ones good friend, was a bit... disturbing to say the least. He sighed and dried his hands and face, going back to the table.  
"So, what should we get for dessert?" Lisa asked. the waitress had taken away their meals and set the dessert tray in front of them.  
"How about a strawberry sundae?" Evan suggested. Lisa blinked.  
"But Kurt, I thought you hated strawberry," said Lisa. [3]  
"Uh, just joking?"  
"You're fizzling," commented Lisa.  
"Oh no!" he said, forgetting the accent. He clapped his hand over his mouth. He must have gotten water in the watch when he washed his hands. Kurt had warned him about that. Lisa was standing up, ready to say just forget dessert when the image inducer totally failed.  
"Evan!?" Lisa shouted.  
"Uh, hey, Lisa?" said Evan, backing away warily. He didn't like the evil glare on Lisa's face. Everyone in the place was staring at them now and they had started to whisper.  
"Why, it didn't even look like she knew who she was on a date with!" said one girl to her friend.  
"How embarassing," he friend agreed.  
"I'm gonna kill you," said Lisa calmly. "I just thought you should know. You're going to die. What have you done with Kurt?" she demanded.  
"Well, you see, the thing is," Evan began. He then ran outside, taking someone's skateboard and heading back toward the mansion.  
  
[1] Are you okay? [2] How you answer the phone in Japan. [3] No, this is not a real thing. I just wanted Evan to pick something Kurt hated so I picked strawberrys. *shrugs* so shoot me.  
  
A/N: Hi again! It was so nice of Lisa to do that chapter for me! I needed a breather. Oh, yeah, and start another fanfic... Well, hopefully this chapter wasn't so sucky. I had had the idea about the date from Lisa for a while, but now it's actually here! Yay! Thanks for reading and please review! I haven't had any reviews in forever! *sob* and I still don't know what to do for plot!! 


	18. Date?

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). I also don't own Hot Topic or the I Rock shirt. (yes, both exist). I still don't own Labyrinth or Nightmare Before Christmas. I'm workin' on it though. I don't own Vamp either, but it's yummy! I did own a can of it once, but I drank it. T-T  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Sorry sorry sorry! I'm being really selfish and putting Pietro and I in a lot of scenes. I am just worried about screwing everyone else up. Lisa tells me when I do bad, though. So, this chapter will be about the first 'date' between Pietro and I. It happened at like the same time as Lisa and Kurt's so that's why it's too separate chapters. In the next one I promise you will get to see what happens to Kurt, Lisa, and Evan. Does anyone know the name of a good mortician around the Bayville area? Who knows, maybe I'll give some of the other characters some time, too. I would if people could give me ideas!!! *points a gun at her muse*  
  
Chapter 18, Date?  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into coming here," said Pietro, crossing his arms. They were standing outside the entrance to Hot Topic, the hippest new Goth store. Angela looked excited, but Pietro looked scared and annoyed. "It reminds me of when Rogue lived with us, not fun!"  
"Oh, don't be such a baby!" said Angela, dragging him in after her. The 'date' was to help drag Angela out of her slump. The only rule was no bookstores. She didn't need a relapse. She drug him over to the counter and everyone stared. He immediately felt vulnerable, looking very much like a prep.  
"Come on, hun? Can't I just wait outside?" Pietro whined, stepping behind Angela a little. Angela was wearing a pair of black pants with pink and white swirls that belled out about 5 times as big as her legs. She had gotten them at the store.  
"Don't be silly, you have to try on some stuff," said Angela plainly. The people shrugged and turned away, back to what they were doing. Angela squealed "You have to try this on for me! I'm getting it for Lance!" she said. She was holding a gray shirt with white writing on it. It said across the chest in big white letters 'I Rock'. [1] Pietro groaned.  
"Do you really need to stir his ego?" he whined. Angela glared. She pointed to the back of the long store.  
"Dressing room. Now." He looked to where she pointed. There were racks containing finger armor and piercing and then some more with large clothes, mostly in black. One wall was full of shirts behind clear plastic, all advertising bands. The opposite was all shirts on hangers, having characters and symbols on them. There were many racks set up with other things as well. Pietro sighed, walking the gauntlet of stares to the back of the store.  
Angela skipped happily up to one of the girls that worked there. She wore all black with long baggy pants with chains on them. Her necklace was a choker with metal rings on it. She wore many rubber bracelets around about three inches of each hand. Mixed in with these were spiked bracelets as well. There were also rings in her nose, lip, tongue, and about five in each ear. She smiled. "How may I help you?"  
"Heya! My boyfriend needs to try on something, can you unlock the dressing room please?" Angela asked. The other girl nodded and unlocked it, her bracelets and rings clinking on the keys. Pietro walked into the small room and sighed. He speedily tried on the shirt and stepped out, looking down at the floor. Angela tackled him.  
"Oh, you look so kawaii!" she exclaimed excitedly. Okay, so if this is an extra small and it fits you right, then Lance..." she counted on her fingers. "Probably about a large, ne?" Pietro nodded, mortified.  
"Uh, y'know, I think this is a girls shirt," he whispered to her. She pushed him back into the dressing room.  
"Glad you like it, but it's for Lance. We'll get you something else. Oh my gosh, how kawaii!" She leapt over to the far wall which contained all sorts of things. There were journals, energy drinks, necklaces (most with spikes), bracelets, hair clips, and anything else you could think of from movies such as Labyrinth and Nightmare Before Christmas. Angela was by the hair clips. "Aren't they kawaii?" she asked a disturbed-looking Pietro who was standing behind her, still holding the shirt. He was safely back in his normal shirt though.  
He sighed softly, looking at what she held in her hand. They were hair clips, but none like he'd ever seen before. They were made to stand up on your head. The outsides were black and the insides red. They were folded over and made to look like kitty ears. Pietro sweatdropped. "Uh, sure, why not?" he said, trying to make her happy.  
"I know! They're so great! Here! you can get the other ones!" Before he could protest, she had the same clips with inverse colors off the packages and into his hair, clipping back the bangs which he had gelled to perfection that morning. He moaned as she pushed him in front of the mirror. "Ta da!" she said happily, taking hers off the package and putting them on. The girl form before came up behind them.  
"Finding everything okay?" she asked.  
"Back, zombie!" shouted Pietro. The girl blinked, flashing a smile at him. She had two fangs attached to the third tooth on each side on the top.  
"I prefer vampire," she said, winking. Pietro hid behind Angela who hugged him, putting him back in front of her.  
"Actually, we need help! My boyfriend here needs a makeover!" she exclaimed happily. Pietro whimpered. "You see, he doesn't have anything that's not preppy, so we need to fix that. Care to help us?"  
"Well, it will be a... challenge," said the girl, "but I'll see what I can do." She disappeared into the back room for a while and then came back with a black, long sleeved shirt. It had straps on the arms and the same metal circles around the neck and at the wrists. Angela giggled happily, pushing Pietro toward the back room again.  
"Go on! Go try it on!" she urged. He did so, without having much choice. "Are you done?" Angela asked after a while.  
"I'm not coming out," he pouted. Angela glared.  
"Oh really?" she asked. She looked at the nearest shelf, picked up a black leather leash, and stepped into the dressing room. There was some scuffling and yelling and a few squeals of pain, but eventually, the war was won. Angela stepped out first, holding the end of the leash in one hand. She waited patiently for about five seconds, then yanked Pietro out from behind the curtain. He was wearing the shirt and the leash was clipped to one of the metal rings by his neck. He looked down.  
"I like it," said the girl, stepping toward him and smiling, her 'fangs' glinting.  
"Back off, sister, he's mine," said Angela, pulling him into a protective hug by the leash. "Now we need pants," she said. The girl got some similar to the ones she herself was wearing. Angela looked at the size and nodded. "Good, we'll take the lot, leash and hair clips, too." she said. Pietro had forgotten and went to reach of the hair clips, but Angela slapped his hands. "Oh, stop it! If you're really good, I'll get us both a banana split!" she said happily.  
"Really? You'd do that? Give me sugar? For me? I love you, I love you, Iloveyou!" he yelled, hugging her. She giggled, giving them her card to stamp. The girl rang up all their purchases, then Angela pulled Pietro out of the store by the leash. "Sugar ho!" he yelled, pulling toward the ice-cream stop. Angela giggled happily and followed at a run, but he still managed to keep tension on the leash. They sat down together, gaining many odd stares from preps and their girlfriends, and ordered the food.  
They ate together, giggling all the while, then jumped up together. "Okay!" shouted Angela.  
"Right!" agree Pietro. They both ran home together. Angela leapt onto Lance's back. He had just walked in the door from being on his date with Kitty and fell down, crying out in pain.  
"Hey! Watch it! What's going on?" he demanded. Angela giggled.  
"I got you a present!!" she sang happily. "Pietro! Bag! Good boy!" Fay walked into the room, glanced at Pietro, and burst out laughing. Indeed, it was a comical sight. He still had on the bondage shirt with the kitty ears and the leash, but he was wearing tight jeans.  
"Oh my gosh, Angela, what did you bribe him with and where can I get some!?" said Fay still laughing.  
"Sugar, and it's in the cabinet," said Angela absently. She reached into the bag, still sitting on Lance's back, and pulled out the shirt. "Ta da!" she said, holding it in front of Lance. Lance saw it, read it, processed, and smiled. He leapt up, throwing Angela off his back.  
"This is great!" he said. "I sure am glad that you brought her here, Speedy!" said Lance happily.  
"That's not what you said before," muttered Toad. Lance glared.  
"Oh, I got you something, too, Todd!" said Angela happily. She held out a small box and Todd blinked.  
"What is it?" he asked warily.  
"It's a do-it-yourself tongue piercing kit!" said Pietro, smiling proudly, which looked odd when he was being pulled around with a leash by his insane girlfriend.  
"Uh, thanks yo..." said Todd, a bit uneasily. "I'll try it later," he said, blinking down at the small box reading 'warning, infections possible. See full instructions for details.'  
"What did you get me?" asked Fay. Angela giggled, holding out a shirt. It read, 'I Talk to Chipmunks. Chikoo! Chikoo! Chikoo!' Fay smiled, hugging Angela who finally let go of her death grip on the leash. Pietro stumbled back and quickly unclasped it, putting it in his pocket. Angela hugged back happily.  
"Yay!" she sang. Fay finally let go and she reached into the bag, holding something behind her back." Oh Pietro?" she said. He blinked, looking down at her.  
"What?"  
"I got you something." She giggled happily. Everyone else was scared.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Isitmoresugar? It'smoresugar,isn'tit? Iloveyou!" he sang, hugging her. She acked, hugging back, but still keeping a tight grip on the long slender can in her hand.  
"Ack! Not really, but kind of!" she said, once she had disentangled herself from her manic boyfriend. "Here!" she said, holding out the black can with red lettering. He took it and read it aloud.  
"Vamp? What's Vamp?" he asked. Fay's eyes widened.  
"You got him an energy drink!?" she demanded, glaring at Angela. Angela eeped.  
"What!?" exclaimed Lance. "Pietro? Boy-who-gets-hyper-thinking-about- caffeine Pietro? LIVES WITH US AND DRIVES US NUTS PIETRO!? What were you thinking!?"  
"Sick 'em boy!" Angela shouted. Pietro blinked. He looked at Lance, then grinned. Lance blinked, then ran... but not fast enough.  
  
[1] Hehehe, I saw this shirt at Hot Topic and the first thing I thought was "Lance!"  
  
A/N: For some reason, Pietro's personality is turning out like that of Largo-kun from Megatokyo (www.megatokyo.com). I don't know why. Probably because I'm obsessed. I noticed I've done more descriptions this chapter. What does everyone think? Where have all my reviewers gone? *sob* 


	19. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part).  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
And now, the exciting conclusion to the date with Lisa and Kurt! er- Evan!  
  
Chapter 19, Aftermath  
  
Evan burst into the mansion and ran to the danger room. "Hurry up, Wolverine, I need in!" he yelled.  
"What? Evan actually wants to train? That's odd," said Bobby. He had taken a brake from doing whatever it is he does all day on the computer to watch Kurt's punishment.  
"Yeah, are you like, feeling okay Evan?" asked Kitty. Actually, almost everyone was there to watch the training session. Rogue was there, looking bored as ever, but she still watched through the glass. Kitty was next to her and Bobby on the other side of Kitty. Remy and Scott were watching the younger mutants, making sure nothing happened or anything. It was kind of scary how much like Scott Remy was becoming. Evan shrugged it off and banged on the wall.  
"Let me in, Logan! Hurry!" he demanded.  
"No can do, porcupine. This is Kurt's training session," came Logan's gruff voice.  
"No amount of training can save him from this! Hurry!" Logan sighed, opening the door and letting Evan in. Evan quickly pushed him out of the way and locked the door.  
"Gah! What's the big deal, kid?" he demanded angrily, shutting down the simulation. Kurt came over to them, panting and out of breath.  
"Vhy did you stop, Logan? I almost had it zat time!" he said, exhausted. Then he saw Evan. "Evan, vhat are you doing here? I sot you vere on ze date vith Lisa."  
"Uh, yeah, I was," said Evan.  
"Vell, vhy are you back? And vere's Lisa?"  
"Well, uh, h-here?" said Evan, holding the watch out to Kurt. Kurt blinked, taking it and putting it on. He looked down at his still-blue arm and blinked.  
"Uh-oh," he said.  
"Definitely," agreed Evan. He gulped. "Uh, wanna hear something else kinda funny?" he asked. Kurt looked up a bit uneasily. "We-ell you see... I kinda... ran."  
"You vhat!? You left her!?" Kurt demanded angrily.  
"Uh well, yeah! She was gonna murder me! I can't swim?"  
"You can, too! I've seen you! Zis is a disaster!" Kurt bamfed up to his room, leaving Evan with a confused, and quite angry, Logan. Evan looked up at him and smiled, waving.  
"I am gonna kill that kid! Where is he!?" Lisa demanded, pulling on the door to the Danger Room. Everyone looked at her and she glared at them.  
"Uh, are you looking for Kurt?" asked Amara meekly.  
"Oh, don't let him fool you, too! He's not Kurt, that's Evan!" she said. Everyone looked at her, blinking.  
"Lisa?" said Mikey. Lisa looked to him. "Maybe we should just talk about this. I mean, what are you talking about anyway?"  
"Yeah, like, Kurt was here in training. What did he do?" asked Kitty. Lisa glared.  
"Where. Is. Porcupine?" she asked deliberately.  
"He's hidin' in dere..." said Remy, pointing to the Danger Room. Lisa glared at the door, then walked upstairs, her head held high. She knocked on Kurt's door, a little harder than was necessary. Kurt opened the door a crack and eeped.  
"Uh, h-hey?" he said, opening it a little more. She stormed into the room and sat on the bed, glaring at him. "Er, h-how vas ze date?" asked Kurt.  
"You wouldn't know, seeing as you weren't there." said Lisa angrily.  
"H-hey look, I'm really sorry! I just didn't know vhat to do! I mean, it vas our first date and I didn't know if you vould be angry if ve canceled, so I called Angela..." he trailed off. "Angela... Zis vas all her idea," said Kurt suddenly.  
"Don't try to blame it on my best friend!" Lisa yelled.  
"I'm not!" said Kurt, a bit scared of his angry girlfriend.  
"Fine, how about I just call her and see what she has to say, hmm?" she went downstairs, Kurt following slowly behind her, and dialed the Brotherhood number. "Hi, Fay? Is Angela there? I need to talk to her. What? Cat ears- gr, just put her on okay?" There was a pause as the phone switched hands.  
"Mew?" asked Angela.  
"Hey Angela, can I ask you something?" asked Lisa.  
"Sure! I'm all ears!" she giggled uncontrollably for a few minutes and Pietro could be heard laughing in the background. Lisa blinked, waiting for the noises to stop, then spoke again.  
"So, Kurt tells me that he called you to get some pointers on our first date..." she said.  
"Oh yeah, how did that go?" she asked.  
"Well, it was... interesting. What exactly did you tell him?" asked Lisa, trying not to be angry.  
"Well, you see, Kurt said he had detention and training with Logan. He asked me if he thought that you would be mad if he canceled the date. I thought probably so, seeing as it was your first date and all and you were really looking forward to it. So he asked me what I thought he should do, and I told him." She said all of this casually, as if this were the type of thing that would happen everyday. In Angela's mind, it probably was.  
"What did you tell him to do?" asked Lisa, seeming a bit less mad.  
"Well, first I asked him if he had the watch fixed. He said of course he did, how else was he going to be able to go on the date with you? So then I told him to have somebody go in his place, using the watch... Uh- oh." She had finally realized what was going on. "Heh- I mean- uh- I told him to get you flowers?"  
"It's too late now, Angela," said Lisa. Angela eeped.  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked.  
"Of course I'm mad at you! But... well, I guess not. It was a good idea... Kind of. We'll talk later. I gotta go kill Evan. Ja ne." Lisa hung up the phone and turned to a started Kurt. She started to say something, then looked at the small crowd that had formed in the door of the kitchen, watching them. "Take us to your room, Kurt," she said calmly. Kurt bamfed them to his room, much to the dismay of the 'audience.'  
"So, uh, how's about ve reschedule?"  
"Why didn't you just call me?" she asked. He fidgeted uneasily. "I would have understood! We could have just said we'll go when your detention was done!"  
"I'm sorry!" said Kurt honestly. Now that he looked back, it was a really bad idea.  
"It's all right..." said Lisa, looking up at him. She sat on the bed again. "I'm willing to forgive you... if you take me out on a date. Oh, and if you help me get back at Evan."  
"Really? You'll forgive me?" asked Kurt happily. Lisa nodded and he smiled, sitting on the bed and hugging her tightly. She returned the hug and then pulled away a little.  
"Oh, and you have to promise me one thing," she said, looking at him in the eyes. He nodded  
"Anysing!" he said, just happy that he wasn't in too much trouble.  
"Never take advice from Angela ever again, especially when it comes to dates, kay?"  
"No problem! You've got it!" said Kurt, smiling.  
"Well, let's get planning!" said Lisa.  
"Well, how about a movie sometime next veek?" suggested Kurt.  
"No, I don't mean planning the next, well, first date. Again. I mean planning a way to get back at Evan." She smiled evilly and Kurt grinned bigger, nodding.  
  
A/N: Okay, yeah, I know, it was short. I'm sorry! I hope you like it! I let Lisa review it first :). I don't know what to do with Remy anymore. He's turned into Scott's evil twin, lol. Well, see you next chapter! Next chapter's going to be fairly useless, but I just had a fun idea, so yeah, see ya then! 


	20. Not So Good Morning

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part).  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Okay, yay! I just thought it would be fun to put in something about the mornings of both houses of mutants. Why not? I can't imagine any of them being morning people and thought it would be a fun idea. So here it is!  
  
Chapter 20, (Not so) Good Morning  
  
Mornings in the 'Hood were always fun. Angela was often the last up and since Pietro was the first, they all had to deal with his obsessive worrying until about noon when Angela finally stepped back into the world of the living. She had a late start this morning, getting up about two p.m., and Pietro had been camping outside her door.  
"What are you doing out here?" demanded Fay irritably as she walked out of her own room. "It's 11:00 am!"  
"She's not up yet! What's wrong? Is she sick do you think? What's the matter with her, Fay? You're one of her friends! Should I call Lisa?"  
"Shut up, Speedy!" Lance growled, a small tremor shaking the house. There was a loud thud, then a crash as something was hurled at the other side of Angela's door. They turned as some strange shouts were heard.  
"Amin naa um-kaim! Kela! Sii'!" came Angela's strained, tired voice. Lance had stepped out of his room and looked at Pietro. They exchanged confused glances as Fay stomped downstairs. Pietro suddenly cried out as if in great agony.  
"What is you problem!?" demanded Lance angrily, not yet having his coffee. There was another crash from Angela's room and more yelling.  
"Au'! Amin naa um-kaim! Kela!! Sii'!" Freddie walked out of his room, blinking toward Angela's door.  
"What's going on?" he asked, confused.  
"It's Speedy's girlfriend," said Lance irritably.  
"She's possessed!" wailed Pietro. Lance hit his head with his hand, groaning as he walked downstairs to make some coffee. Fred shrugged and followed, leaving Pietro to sit and cry in front of Angela's door.  
"We're out of coffee!?" came Lance's enraged inquiry from downstairs. There was much scuffling and then the slamming of the door and the starting of the Jeep. Pietro ran out to him just before he pulled out.  
"Don't forget crosses! Oh! And holy water! Stop at the church to see if they'll loan us a priest!" he called as Lance pulled away. He returned to his place in front of Angela's door to mourn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Does Lisa always sleep so late?" asked Kurt.  
"Most likely," replied Mikey. Kurt sighed as she walked downstairs in he pajamas. He smiled and hugged her.  
"Ack! What- early, need sleep... Or pancakes... Who wants pancakes for breakfast?" she asked. Kurt blinked.  
"You know, you're almost as scary as Angela in ze morning," he commented. Lisa smiled.  
"Oh, I'm always this bad. I just have more inhibitions than she does. I can control it better. Muwahahahahahaha!!" Kurt eeped, jumping behind Mikey to hide. The phone rang and Lisa answered. "Morning."  
"Hey, Lisa? This is so great! You gotta come over!" came Fay's hurried, but hushed voice from the other end.  
"Fay? It's early. We were gonna eat breakfast. What do you want?"  
"Well, I forgot to tell Pietro that Angela's started to learn Elven and she yelled at him and now he thinks she's possessed! He wants to do an exorcism!"  
"What? That's horrible, Fay!" said Lisa. "We'll be right over."  
"But what about breakfast?" whined Kurt. Lisa sighed, nodding.  
"Oh, I can't I promised I'd make everyone pancakes. Mmm. Pancakes."  
"Okay, I'll go," said Fay, sighing.  
"Hey, Fay, wait."  
"Yeah?"  
"Take pictures."  
"Oh, definitely." Lisa hung up the phone and smiled. Everyone looked confused.  
"Pietro wants to do an exorcism on Angela!" she said happily, laughing.  
"What? Why?" asked Ray, confused and a bit worried about his cousin.  
"She's learning Elven."  
"Vhat does zat haff to do vith anysing?" asked Kurt. "Vait, zat's actually a language zat you can learn?"  
"Yup, I'll explain later. Kurt, why don't you help me with the pancakes?"  
"But I've never made-"  
"Now." Kurt blinked, then smiled, nodding.  
"Okay, bye guyz!" They went into the kitchen together. "So vhat's ze plan?" he asked.  
"Hot sauce," said Lisa, smiling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pietro sat, sobbing, at the kitchen table. He had a large cross that he had made out of popsicle sticks and a bowl of tap water. Fay was standing against the counter, watching him while trying to contain her laughter.  
"Do you really think that tap water will work?" asked Fred. He looked scared.  
"It will have to. We can't wait any longer for Lance," said Pietro with finality. There was a groan from upstairs, a thump, then Angela came downstairs, still in her pajamas. Everyone blinked at her and Pietro quickly hid the cross and water. "Uh, good morning?"  
"Manie?" she asked tiredly. She glared at Pietro. "Lle Um-cuiva amin," she said angirly. Pietro blinked, backing away. [2]  
"F-fay? Save me! What's she saying? She's going to kill me, isn't she? Oh woe is me!" With that, he ran away. Angela went over to the coffee pot. Freddie backed away, nearly knocking the drying dishes over in doing so. Angela grabbed a drinking glass and poured coffee in it.  
"Shouldn't you use a mug?" asked Fay.  
"Mankoi?" [2] asked Angela, yawning and taking a drink of the luke- warm liquid. She shrugged and drank the rest of it hurriedly. She stretched and Freddie backed away, running back up to his room. "What's with those two?" she asked. Fay grinned.  
"Oh, I dunno," she said innocently. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Breakfast is served!" said Lisa with a bow, setting the plates in front of the assembled mutants at the table. She smiled when she handed Evan his.  
"Wow, thanks Lees. No hard feelings then?" he said, putting butter and syrup on them. Lisa smiled and continued to distribute the plates. Evan blinked, then shrugged and began cutting his breakfast up.  
"Lisayougottahelpme!" exclaimed Pietro, running into her. Luckily she had just given out the last plate.  
"Let go of me! What do you want, you speedy freak?" she growled, pushing him away.  
"It's Angela! She's gonna kill me!"  
"Water!" Evan screamed. He had just eaten a large bite of the pancakes. Lisa smiled and looked at him.  
"Vhat's ze matter, don't like hot sauce in your pancakes?" asked Kurt, smiling as well. Pietro blinked, watching.  
"Did I interrupt something?" he asked, suddenly forgetting about his life being in danger.  
"Yeah," said Logan, smiling at Evan, then glaring at Pietro. "Breakfast."  
"Eep! Uh, h-hey Wolvie, how's the claws?" said Pietro nervously.  
"Pietro, go home," said Lisa.  
"But I like pancakes."  
"There ain't enough. Go away ya brotherhood freak!" said Rogue angrily.  
"Hey, watch it. You used to be one of us, y'know," said Pietro.  
"He can have mine!" said Evan. He was working on pouring his third glass of milk. Rogue hid a laugh by coughing. The others sniggered to themselves.  
"Besides, this is fun to watch! What did he do to you guys, anyway?" Snikt. "Uh-oh. On second thought, I better go do that exorcism," said Pietro backing away toward the door.  
"Hey, wait a minute!" called Lisa before he could go.  
"What?"  
"She's not possessed. She's learning Elven," Lisa explained calmly.  
"What? Really? Ohcool! Mygirlfriend'snotposessed! Yay! ThanksIoweyouone,bye!" with that, he sped off toward the Brotherhood.  
"Why did you tell him?" asked Mikey.  
"Yeah, it woulda been funny to hear about later," said Scott, smiling as he ate his breakfast. He continued to watch Evan along with everyone else.  
"You guys! That's it, I'm going to my room," he said in mock anger.  
"Don't forget your breakfast!" said Mikey, laughing.  
"Mos' impo'ant meal o' de day!" Remy called after him. Everyone laughed and finished their meal.  
  
[1] amin naa um-kaim is Elven for I am sleeping. Kela is go and Sii' is now! Hehe, I love Elven! [2] More Elven. Manie is What, Lle Um-cuiva amin is you woke me. Mankoi is why.  
  
A/N: Again, I have no idea why Pietro always jumps to the conclusion that I've been taken over by some supernatural force. Maybe he's just worried about me. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (which is Elven for 'My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.') 


	21. Visit

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret… (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). I don't own the song Be Like the Bluebird from Anything Goes or It's 5:00 Somewhere by Alan Jackson.  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet… sobs)  
  
Ta da! I told you I'd add you, Toni! What do you think? Read and Reply peeps! I MAY have an idea for a plot line, but I think it's been done too much. *Sigh* I'm so dumb. Oh well. I can keep going on ideas from Lisa and I for a little while anyway. As in like one more chapter, that is. lol. What ever happened to my threat of not writing any more if you people didn't help me? lol.  
  
Chapter 21, Visit  
  
"Toni, thank you so much for coming! This Elfish thing is muy[1] hard! Auta miqula orqu!" said Angela, bowing as she helped Toni inside. Toni blinked, looking at her funny. "What?" she asked.  
"Well, what do you think you just said?" asked Toni.  
"I thought it was 'Come inside and sit by the fire.' Granted, we don't have a fire, but..."  
"This is going to take some work," said Toni, sitting down on the couch. Angela sat next to her. "Just don't try out your Elfish on anyone else for a little while, okay?  
"Why? What's wrong? What did I say?" she asked.  
"You told me to go kiss an Orc," said Toni. Angela blushed deeply. That was quite a bad insult.  
"G-gomen ne..." she said sheepishly.  
"Hey, I don't take Japanese, remember? It's either Elfish or French.  
"Amin hiraetha then?" [2]  
"Right. I take it you've needed to use that one a lot, huh?" Angela sweatdropped, nodding. "Okay, now let's see," she said, starting to get out her dictionary. The phone rang and Angela leaped up to answer it. The guys had been called to some meeting along with Fay. She was supposed to go, too, but she didn't like Magneto so she stayed home.  
"Moshi Moshi!" she called into the receiver.  
"Moshi Moshi Angela-chan." It was Lisa.  
"Lisa-kun! O-genki desu ka?"  
"Hai, Watashi wa genki desu. Demo..." [3]  
"Whatsa matter?" asked Angela, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"It's Remy. He's been down ever since you guys broke up."  
"You mean ever since he dumped me!" said Angela, a bit angry. "Why should he be sad? I mean, it was his fault."  
"Okay, okay, but still. He's still our friend. We should help him out, don'tcha think?" Lisa tried.  
"I suppose," came Angela's reluctant response. "Can Toni come? She already knows we're mutants so you don't have to tell the Professor."  
"You told her?" asked Lisa. They had agreed not to tell any of their friends who weren't already mutants.  
"Yup! So can she come?" Lisa sweatdropped.  
"I guess..."  
"Yay! We'll be right over, bai!" Angela hung up the phone, not waiting for Lisa's response. She ran back to the living room and grabbed Toni's hand. Toni dropped the book as she was dragged away.  
"Hey! Where we goin'?" she asked.  
"We're going to the mansion! It's great, you'll love it there!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So what do you think's wrong with him?" asked Mikey. They were all standing outside of Remy's bedroom door. He hadn't been out all day, not even to eat. Lisa sighed, leaning against the wall.  
"I don't know. He hasn't been right since he dumped Angela." Kurt nodded, taking much the same posture as Lisa and wrapping his tail around her waist.  
"Vell, hopefully Angela can help us cheer him up. Itz not so fun vithout ze whole group."  
"Yeah," agreed Bobby. He had been hanging around with them more often since he had learned that Lisa was his relative. "He's got a cool accent, too."  
"Vhat about mine?" asked Kurt indignantly.  
"I've heard yours forever," said Bobby, sticking his tongue out. Kurt glared.  
"Oh, stop it," said Mikey. Everyone sighed and sat down. The doorbell rang and they ran downstairs to open the door. Angela stood there, beaming happily, with Toni next to her.  
"Mae govannen!" she said happily.  
"She says greetings," said Toni, sighing.  
"You mean I got it right?" asked Angela. Toni nodded.  
"Hey Lisa, hey Mikey."  
"Hey Toni. This is Kurt and Bobby, he's my relative of some sort. Cousin or something," said Lisa.  
"Nice to meet you guys," said Toni, eyeing Kurt for a moment. Logan walked behind them then.  
"Remember, training later in the Danger Room," he said, then walked away. Toni stared at him for even longer.  
"Who's that?" she asked as they stepped inside and went to the couches.  
"That's Logan," said Mikey.  
"Yeah, he's one of the Professors here," said Bobby.  
"He's a jerk," said Angela. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"You just think that because he disagreed with you," said Lisa.  
"So what's the problem?" Angela asked, changing the subject. Kurt sighed.  
"He vont come out off his room," said Kurt, looking up at Remy's closed door.  
"Well, bamf in there and get him out, then!" said Angela, rolling her eyes. "Really, do I have to think of everythink?"  
"Oh, stop," said Lisa.  
"Yeah, we can't force him to come out. We're his friends and that wouldn't be right," said Mikey.  
"Come on," said Angela, standing and going upstairs. Everyone shrugged and followed her. She banged on Remy's door.  
"I know, I know, trainin' soon. Logan alread' tol' me," he said irritabley.  
"It's us," said Bobby.  
"Oh," came the reply from behind the door. There was shuffling heard and then the door opened.  
"Can we come in?" asked Lisa. Remy nodded, stepping aside. They all walked into his room and he sat on the bed.  
"vhat's wrong, Remy? You've been down all veek!" said Kurt, sitting next to him.  
"Yeah, Rem. You hardly ever come out of your room or anything," said Mikey.  
"Yeah, what's the deal?" asked Bobby.  
"It's nothin'," he said, looking away from them.  
"Oh, come on. If it were nothing then nothing would be different," said Angela. Remy blinked, looking up at her in confusion. He looked away again.  
"I don' wanna talk 'bout it," he said.  
"Remy? Hey, I'm Toni," said Toni. He looked up at her. "You know, you really should let them help you. They're your friends, right? That's all they want to do is help. So what's wrong?"  
"Ah don' tink de oder mutant's like meh here," he said, not giving any more protestations. "I don' know what t' do. I'm tinkin' 'bout goin' back home."  
"What? Back with your Mom and Dad?" said Lisa.  
"You can't go back there, they don't appreciate your powers," said Mikey.  
"Yeah, I mean, not that I know them or anything," said Bobby.  
"You know your problem, Remy? You ain't got no philosophy. It's like Dillinger once told me: 'Remember, it's always the darkest just before they turn on the lights,'" said Angela.  
"Oh no," said Toni.  
"Vhat's wrong?" asked Kurt.  
"She's reciting Anything Goes again," said Mikey with a sigh.  
Angela began to sing, "There's an old Australian bush song that Melba used to sing, A song that always cheered me when I was blue. Even Melba said this bush song was a helluva song to sing, so be quiet whilst I render it for you. When your instinct tells you that disaster is approaching you faster and faster, then be like the bluebird and sing, Tweet tweet, tra-la, tra-la, tra-la."  
  
Then Lisa sang, "When you know you're headed for the jailer don't allow the old face to look paler but be like the bluebird and sing, Tweet tweet, tra-la, tra-la, tra-la."  
They sang together, "Be like the bluebird who never is blue, for he knows from his upbringing what singing can do, and though by other birdies in the boughs, he may be told that his efforts are perfectly lousy!" their efforts were, indeed, quite lousy on that note, but they continued anyway while the others held their ears. "He sings on and on till his troubles are through, Tweet tweet, tra-la, tra-la, tra-la."  
Remy sat for a moment, just staring at the two. The rest of the group had much the same expressions on their faces. Then Remy smiled. "Y' know, y' two are right. I shoudn' worry 'bout what de oders tink, right?"  
"Right!" said Lisa and Angela together happily.  
"What on Earth was that racket?" came a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Ray standing there. "Oh, hey cuz," he said, inviting himself in.  
"Heya Ray!" said Angela, glomping him. [4] He fell backwards a little, but managed to grab hold of Remy's dresser before he went down. Angela hugged him tighter, making sure he was steady, then let go. "What's up?"  
"Well, Logan sent me to get you guys. It's time for practice in the Danger Room," Ray explained.  
"Darn. Well, you wanna come watch Toni?" asked Mikey.  
"Sure," she said. They all stood, but Angela stopped them at the door.  
"Oh don't be silly!" she said. They all blinked at her.  
"You may not be a member of ze X-Men anymore, but ve are. Logan can still punish us," said Kurt.  
"Come on, guys! Where's your sense of adventure?" she asked happily.  
"I think it's been overtaken by my fear of becoming a shish kebob," said Bobby. There was a muttering of agreement.  
"Yeah, we've got trainin' wit' Logan from 12:30 ta 5:00 ever' day. Y' know dat," said Remy. Angela crossed her arms, then a smile crept across her face.  
"Uh oh," said Toni.  
"Here we go again," said Lisa.  
"Is this the part where she randomly bursts into song again?" asked Bobby. Mikey nodded to him. Ray sighed.  
"Well, let's take a seat then and hope it's a short song," he said. Everyone agreed and they sat on Remy's bed.  
"The sun is hot and that old clock is movin' slow, and so am I. The workday passes like molasses in winter time, but it's July. I'm gettin' paid by the hour, an' older by the minute. My boss just pushed me over the limit, I'd like to call him somethin', think I'll just call it a day. So pour me something tall and strong, make it a hurricane before I go insane. It's only half-past twelve, but I don't care; It's 5:00 somewhere." Everyone blinked at her, but Ray smiled along with Lisa.  
"Odd reasoning," said Ray. Lisa nodded.  
"Yup, but it works!" she said.  
"Vhat are you guys talking about? Ve'll get skewered!"  
"Oh, quit y' worryin', fuzzy," said Remy.  
"I don't know, Logan and the Professor will be really mad," said Mikey.  
"Come on, guys! You haven't missed a practice yet, right? So what's the big deal? Even jobs give sick days!" said Angela happily. They all agreed, some more reluctantly than others.  
"Hey wait," said Ray. They all looked at him. "If we stay here, we'll be found out, right? Then we'll get in trouble."  
"Ve'll get in trouble anyway!" insisted Kurt.  
"You're right," said Bobby, ignoring Kurt. They all mumbled agreement.  
"So? That's easy! We'll just go somewhere else, right?" said Mikey. They all thought a moment.  
"Well, yeah!" said Lisa happily. "I mean, they're all at practice so there won't be anyone to stop us, right?"  
"Yup," agreed Remy. "But where d'we go?" Everyone went silent for a moment, deep in thought. They looked at Angela.  
"Well, Mrs. Ideas?" asked Bobby. Angela thought a moment, then grinned.  
"Oh! I know just the place! Come on guys! Time to party!" With that, she led the way downstairs and out the front door.  
  
[1] muy is Spanish for very. [2] I'm sorry (in Elvish!) [3] Basically, we both said hi and I asked how Lisa was. She said good but... [4] A glomp is when you run at the person and hug them. Quite painful, so I'm told.  
  
A/N: Okay, yeah, I had to do a musical chapter. I always do. I just love songs, and musicals! The next one will probably be one as well. What the hell, I'll turn the whole FIC into a musical! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	22. And They're Off

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). I don't own any of the songs, either.  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies, in case you haven't figured it out, what I do when starting to type a new chapter is take the previous one, change the chapter number and name, and delete everything but the author's notes and disclaimer. Just telling you so you don't think I'm a complete idiot when you see how much I repeat myself in these two sections. Thank you all again for your replies!! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Gomen ne!! I'm sorry! I went on vacation from my vacation and visited my Aunt and I didn't have any of my files or notes or anything so I didn't work on the story for a while. Sorry Here is chapter 22!  
  
Chapter 22, And They're Off  
  
"So where we goin'?" Ray asked Angela. They were all walking down the street together in a large group.  
"You'll see," Angela said, smiling. "But we gotta stop and get a couple more first."  
"Don' y' tink dere's enough o' us already?" asked Remy, looking around. Their group consisted of himself, Lisa, Angela, Mikey, Toni, Kurt, Bobby, and Ray.  
"Only a couple more, I promise," Angela grinned.  
"Is one of them your boyfriend?" Bobby asked, trying to tease her.  
"Yep!" said Angela, not really catching on that she was being teased.  
"Vhat!? Ve're going to ze Brozerhood? Zat's crazy! Ve'll get caught for sure!" said Kurt. He started to turn back, bug Lisa grabbed his wrist. He glared at her and she smiled.  
"Angela, I kinda have to agree with Kurt. We're not supposed to hang out with the Brotherhood, remember? I don't want to get in trouble" said Mikey.  
"You're already in trouble," said Toni.  
"Don't worry so much! I mean, I'm from the Brotherhood and you hang out with me, right?"  
"All the more reason to go back to the mansion," said Kurt.  
"You're going with us and that's final," said Lisa firmly, still holding onto his wrist. "Besides, we have to cheer Remy up."  
"Yeah, y' wouldn' wan' me t' mope aroun' all de time, would y' homme?" Remy said, faking sadness. Kurt glared and he smiled. Angela continued to lead the way to The Brotherhood boarding house. The Jeep was in the driveway, sign that everyone was home, but there was also another vehicle there.  
"No way! Uh-uh! Ve're going back now!" said Kurt. He tried to pull away from Lisa, but she slipped his watch over his hand as he did so. The image of him as a normal human fizzled, then disappeared. "Hey! Give zat back!" he demanded.  
"What's the big deal, anyway?" asked Lisa.  
"Yeah, it's jus' a motorcycle," said Remy.  
"It's not Logan's, is it?" asked Mikey.  
"No, worse," said Bobby.  
"Sabretooth's," said Ray.  
"Yeah, he lives here now. He's Fay's 'kitty'," said Angela, opening the door. They all stepped in and Angela suddenly found herself in Pietro's arms.  
  
"You'rehomeImissedyouthemeetingwasboringIwishyoucouldhavecomehowareyou?" he was saying. Angela giggled and hugged him back.  
"Sorry I left but it was an emergency! We had to cheer Remy up!" she said. The others walked over to the door and glared.  
"What are they doing here?" demanded Lance.  
"Hey Lisa, hey Evil Bunny, Toni, what's up?" said Fay Sabretooth was standing next to her, bent over a little because she was holding a leash attached to his neck. He glared at them. Angela smiled and patted him on the head and he snarled.  
"Bad kitty!" she scolded.  
"Hey Fay..." said Toni, eyeing Sabretooth warily.  
"Hi Fay. We're here because Angela had another crazy idea. We don't really know what it is yet, but we're going along with it blindly anyway. I think you guys are coming, too," Lisa explained calmly.  
"Greatlet'sgo!" said Pietro, running outside and dragging Angela along. The rest followed.  
"We don't gotta walk do we?" asked Todd.  
"Yeah, can't we take the Jeep, Lance?" complained Freddie.  
"And how do you propose we all fit?" Lance asked.  
"Kitty can drive two people on the bike! Isn't that right, Kitty?" Fay said, petting Sabretooth. He snarled.  
"How many times must I tell you? My name is not Kitty! Kitty isn't even my mutant name! My name is Victor and my mutant name is Sabretooth! Not Kitty!"  
"Kitty, you talk too much," said Angela. Bobby, Ray, and Kurt all stifled their laughter, knowing it would probably get them killed if they ever had to fight the Brotherhood again while Sabretooth was around.  
"Come on, let's go then," said Kurt reluctantly. Pietro carried Angela to the Jeep and sat down. Lisa and Kurt sat next to them and Toni sat on the other side. On the other side of Toni was Toad and Freddie sat next to Lance, taking shotgun. Sabretooth reluctantly got on his bike, followed by Fay and Mikey.  
"So, where we goin'?" asked Lance, pulling out of the driveway and onto the main road. He looked back at Angela.  
"Left... hey Pietro? You're poking me again..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Tabitha, you seen the gang?" Logan growled. They had all started calling Remy, Mikey, Lisa, Kurt and their friends 'the gang.' Bobby and Ray, too, since they started to hang out with them more.  
"Nope, sorry, not since this morning. Ain't seen Rems all week. Hey, since we lost members on the opposing team, can we just skip practice today?"  
"What? No! We gotta be ready in case we get attacked!" insisted Cyclops.  
"Sorry kid, Shades is right. Take your places, we'll make due without them."  
"That's not fair! They just get to skip practice and we're left here while they're out doing whatever they please?" demanded Spyke angrily.  
"Hey, would you rather go with them and find out what their punishment will be for skipping one of my training sessions or just get it over with now, porcupine?" demanded Logan.  
"Uh, like I said, what're we waiting for? Let's get going! Start the simulation, Professor Logan!" said Evan, backing away quickly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're going to a bar? Sweet!" said Fay, hopping off of the bike and dragging Sabretooth with her. Mikey followed, putting up the kick stand so that it didn't fall, seeing as Victor was taken away before he could. Everyone piled out of the Jeep as well and followed Angela toward the dingy looking building.  
"Hey, Angela?" said Mikey cautiously. "Isn't this kinda illegal?"  
"Nonsense! Just follow my lead!" said Angela happily. She ran up to the bouncer, smiling happily. He held his arm out between her and the door. "Hey!"  
"Sorry guys, let's see your IDs," said the large man standing in their path. Angela narrowed her eyes and there was a crack of lightning in the distance, then she smiled, happily once more.  
"Right, we left them in the Jeep, be right back!" she said, running back toward the Jeep. Everyone else followed, baffled.  
"Vell, looks like ve can't go! Oh vell, let's go back to ze mansion!" said Kurt, starting to climb back in the Jeep.  
"Yeah right! Kurt, you can set your watch to make you look old enough. Mikey, we need IDs," said Angela, holding her hand out expectantly in front of Mikey. Mikey blinked.  
"Okay, now that's really illegal," said Toni.  
"Yeah, Angela, I can't do that! I mean, I can do that, but I'm not going to!" Lisa stepped closer to them, hugging Kurt from behind and smiling at Mikey.  
"Think of it this way, Mikey," she said as if she were proposing a deal to him. "You either get us the IDs and we go to the bar and have a good time, or we can go back to the mansion and let Logan use us as target practice for Cyclops and Magma. What do you think?" It started raining IDs.  
"Sweet!" said Bobby, grabbing his out of the air. Ray picked his up off the ground.  
"This is great! Mikey, you're my new best friend!" he said. Angela giggled, holding hers up to her face.  
"What do you think, Pietro?" she said, trying to make the same face as the person who was on her card.  
"Nope! Doesn't even compare with your beauty!" he said, hugging her again. She glared.  
"You're being mushy again," she warned.  
"Well, I have my school ID and Kitty doesn't need one," said Fay.  
"Here, Kurt, fiddle with your watch and make yourself look like this," said Mikey, handing Kurt a card. Kurt reluctantly did so and everyone else found the ID with the picture and description that looked and sounded most like themselves. They started off toward the bar and presented their IDs to the bouncer. He looked at them with skepticism, but let them in anyway.  
"Whoa, sweet!" said Ray happily.  
"Dude, it's a karaoke bar!" said Bobby. Everyone else groaned.  
"Can I get a beer?" Lance asked the guy at the bar, presenting his ID. As he was presented with the bottle everyone gaped.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, Psych," said Victor, going and doing the same.  
"Psych?" asked Lisa.  
"That's what Sabretooth calls Angela. I think it's short for psycho," explained Toad.  
"Guys! Ve can't drink! Ve'll get in trouble!"  
"Oh, stop it! Seriously, Kurt! We're already in trouble. Gimme a shot glass!" said Bobby eagerly. He was presented with a small glass and downed it. He started coughing and dropped the glass, breaking it. The other patrons were giving them weird stares, but Fay just smiled at them.  
"Don't worry, they just got their IDs today," she explained. The people shrugged it off and returned to their conversations.  
"So, who's up for singing first!?" asked Angela happily. Everyone looked at her and blanched. "Oh, don't be such wusses! We'll make the guys go first, I'll pick out the song. You guys don't know it, but the words are on the screen. Don't worry about pitch or anything, everybody here's drunk anyway." As Angela walked away to put in the request and the guy's names, Lisa, Kurt, and Toni sat at a table.  
"So, what do you think she's gonna do?" asked Toni.  
"Nothing moral," said Lisa. Toni smiled.  
"Vhy does she enjoy torturing us so much?" asked Kurt painfully.  
"Hey, you should be happy. If she had had it her way in the beginning, she'd be going out with you," said Lisa.  
"Vhat!?"  
  
A/N: Ha! See? It just wouldn't be the same without the WHOLE Brotherhood, right? Hehe, I got the idea for the karaoke bar when I made last chapter a musical. I'm so evil. Even more fun and drunkenness to come next chapter! Sorry so short, but if I had made it all one chapter it would have been too long. 


	23. Opportunist

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part). I don't own any of the songs, either.  
  
A/N: Gomen ne yet again! I'm sorrreeee!! Okay, I know, I promised to update soon. I even promised one person that it would be by, like, a few Mondays ago. Well, I'm sorry, but I have been soooo busy! I will most likely continue to be so busy until I get a weekend off. The last three weekends I have not been able to go to my Dad's and my Mom doesn't like it when I'm on the computer for too long. Plus I went up north with Lisa-kun. So! Without further excuses, here is chapter 23! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Chapter 23, Opportunist  
  
"I can't believe zat you dragged us here," said Kurt, working on his second beer.  
"I can't believe you're drinking," commented Lisa.  
"Come on, the daiquiris are great!" said Angela, on her third strawberry daiquiri.  
"Woohoo! Screwdriver!" shouted Lance. Everyone sweatdropped. This was about his seventh. Mikey and Lisa seemed to be the only ones who hadn't started drinking something. Bobby raised his hand to order another round when they were all called up to the stage. They glared at Angela, most having forgotten that she put in their name to sing.  
"Uh, hi?" she said. Sabretooth snarled as Fay drug him up on stage. Girls swooned as the X-Men and Brotherhood gathered around the mics. "Er, this one's only for the guys," said Angela, but Fay stood there anyway.  
"Someone's gotta take care of the kitty," she protested. Everyone sighed as the music started and the guys began to sing together in horribly off-key, drunken voices.  
"We don't like to go out shoppin', we don't care what's on sale. We just wanna sit with a bag full of chips watchin' the NFL. When you come over at half-time, An' say, 'does this dress fit too tight?' We just look you in the eye with a big fat lie and say "Uh, uh: Looks just right." About this time, they were all glaring at Angela as most of the bar, including the girls from the X-Men and Brotherhood, started to guffaw as they continued sulkily with the chorus.  
"Well, that's the truth about men. Yeah, that's the truth about us. We like to hunt and golf on our days off, Scratch, an' spit, an cuss. It don't matter what line we hand you, when we come draggin' in. We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry, An' it's probably gonna happen again." By this time, surprisingly, they were getting into it. All except for Sabrewtooth, that is. Fay poked him in the side and he growled, and then started singing again.  
"We hate watchin' "Steel Magnolias". We like "Rambo" an' "Die Hard 4". Jump up and down like fools when we see the new tools, at the Home Depot store. We don't really wanna take you to dinner, at some fancy restaurant. The only reason we do is 'cause we know it leads to, the one thing that we all want. Well, that's the truth about men. Yeah, that's the truth about guys. We'd rather play guitars and work on cars, than work on the problems in our lives. An' though we might say it to you, every now and then, we ain't wrong; we ain't sorry, an' it's probably gonna happen again." Everyone was laughing as they went into the bridge.  
"Well, if you want to know what we're all thinkin', it's nothing too complex. It's just somethin' cold for drinkin', and a whole lot of s-e yes, that's the truth about men. Yeah, that's the truth about us. We like to hunt and golf an' drive around, lost, scratch, an' spit, an' a whole lot of other disgustin' stuff. it don't matter what line we hand you, when we come a-crawlin' in. We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry, an' it's probably gonna happen again. We ain't wrong; we ain't sorry, an' it's probably gonna happen; Sure, it's gonna happen; You know it's gonna happen again. An' that's the truth about men." A loud cheer went up from the crowed and everyone bowed, and then exited the stage.  
"That was fun!" said Mikey, hopping down off the stage.  
"Yup!" agreed Remy. They went back with the girls where someone had approached Lisa.  
"Hey, your friend's kinda cute," said the woman. Lisa, who had just finished her second daiquiri, smiled a bit tipsily, holding onto Kurt's arm as he sat on the stool next to her.  
"He's not my friend, he's my lova," she said, giggling. Everyone else giggled, too, being too drunk to understand that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Kurt smiled and put his arm around Lisa's shoulders, hugging her closer. He tossed his head, flipping the hair out of his eyes. Lisa gaped and nearly started to drool. "Kurt, that was so sexy! Do that again," Lisa demanded. Kurt did so and all the girls giggled. Pietro put a protective hand around Angela's waist as she leaned a bit closer.  
"Do it again, Kurt!" Angela encouraged. He did so and they all giggled, although Pietro seemed a bit miffed. He kept doing it until he fell over. Mikey burst out laughing.  
"I wish I had a camera!" he said, and then blinked. "What am I saying?" he demanded of himself. "Camera!" He felt a heaviness in his pocket and pulled out the camera. He snapped a picture of Kurt on his back, the other bar stools sprawled out around him and Lisa leaning over to help him up.  
"Ooh, Lisa!" said Angela excitedly. Lisa looked up, at Angela, Kurt still leaning against her some. Angela held up a CD with Japanese scrawled messily across it. "They gotta thing here where they'll wipe out the words on your own CD for you to sing with!"  
"So?" said Lisa, not understanding.  
"So! I got the Ayatsuri Sakon song!" she said happily. Lisa jumped up and ran with Lisa to the request line. Lance was already there.  
"What're you requesting, Lance?" asked Lisa.  
"It's a secret!" he said, bounding off. Lisa and Angela gave each other odd looks before handing the CD to the lady. There was someone else up at the microphone singing "These Boots Were Made For Walking," in the most annoying voice any of them had heard; yet Toad and Blob were dancing together. This, however, meant that no one else would fit on the dance floor. This was okay with the rest of the crowd; they were content to just watch the odd dance pairing. No one noticed Mikey snap another picture before going to the bathroom. His cell was ringing.  
"Come on, Toni! Wanna go sing Draw Me Close with me?" asked Angela, finishing another daiquiri.  
"You're really into this singing thing, aren't you?" asked Bobby. Angela nodded happily as Bobby was called up to the mike. Toni and Angela stood paralyzed as the rest of them witnessed Bobby sing "Ice Ice Baby." After the round of laughter that followed, it was Mikey's turn to sing. He sang a very depressing song.  
"I linger in the doorway of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me where the raindrops where they're falling, tell a story. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. "Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos - your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. The nightmare. I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. "Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming. Cannot cease for the fear of silent night. Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the Goddess of imaginary light. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me." As he finished, no one else seemed to notice how sad he seemed as he sat at the table by the bar with everyone else. They were all too drunk. Remy smiled at him, putting his arm over his shoulder and smiling behind his glasses.  
"Well, dis party is f' me, s'what should I sing?" he asked as Lance got up on stage. Everyone again stopped to watch their friend make an idiot of himself. He sang "Margaritaville," dancing and swaying with the mike. "Nibblin' on sponge cake, watchin' the sun bake; all of those tourists covered with oil. Strummin' my six string on my front porch swing. Smell those shrimp- They're beginnin' to boil. Wasted away again in Margaritaville, Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt. Some people claim that there's a woman to blame, but I know it's nobody's fault. "Don't know the reason, stayed here all season with nothing to show but this brand new tattoo. But it's a real beauty, A Mexican cutie; how it got here I haven't a clue. Wasted away again in Margaritaville, searchin' for my lost shaker of salt. Some people claim that there's a woman to blame, now I think,-- hell it could be my fault." At about this time, someone came up on stage with Lance and handed him a Margarita. He finished the rest of the song between drinks of his drink, sloshing it all over. "I blew out my flip flop, stepped on a pop top; Cut my heel, had to cruise on back home. But there's booze in the blender, and soon it will render that frozen concoction that helps me hang on. Wasted away again in Margaritaville searchin' for my lost shaker of salt. Some people claim that there's a woman to blame, but I know, it's my own damn fault. Yes, and some people claim that there's a woman to blame, And I know it's my own damn fault." As he finished, Lance stumbled back to his barstool and ordered another drink. Everyone laughed and clapped him on the back.  
Afterward, attention turned back to Remy. "Well, how about. er.." Started Angela. Then being called up on stage saved her and Lisa from any further thought on the subject.  
"Mitasarenai to wakatte mo, motomeru no ka eien wo? Tsumibito to seija no hazama de setsuna no toki tsunaide. Owari no nai ayamachi ni irodorareta sekai wa kaseki no mori ni sugata wo kaete, kanashimi no shinwa wo tsumugu. Itsuka karada sae kaze ni nari daichi e kaeru darou. Dakedo kokoro wa doko e yuku no ka? Hito wa kotae wo shiran. Soshite arukidasu, hikari naki yoru wo yuke.  
"Fukai yami ni idakarete, kakushite'ta namida ga ochiru. Gareki no machi wo awaremu you ni, tsuki no honoo ga yurameku. Yokubou mo ai mo mou miwake ga tsukanai kono sekai de. Maboroshi to shiri nagara mune wo iyasu mono wo hito wa oi-tsudzukeru, itami to hikikae ni shinjitsu wo sagasu you ni. Mitasarenai to wakatte mo motome-tsudzukeru, kagiri aru inochi wo kedakaku. Hibikasete kaze ni nari daichi e to kaeru toki made, tamashii wa samayoi-tsudzukereba ii soshite hito wa mata, arukidashite yuku, hikari naki yoru wo yuke!" They held the last note out together and gained minimal clapping from most tables.  
The only places that roared with applause for their Japanese poetry to music was their own area. The one table and multiple bar stools was very pleased with their two drunken companions. Mikey snapped off another picture for good measure as they walked back. Kurt and Pietro were waiting for them happily, Kurt with another beer in his hand and Pietro holding something special he had the bartender make, a Rum and Amp.  
"Wow! That was great!" Pietro slurred, draping an arm over Angela's shoulders. Kurt followed suit with Lisa, his beer spilling a bit.  
"Ja! Zat vas awesome! Vhat language vas zat again?"  
"Baka ni," Angela and Lisa accused together. Remy stood up to go request the song he had decided on, but nearly didn't make it. Mikey laughed a little, trying to help him over to the woman who took his request and name down.  
"My turn!" Fay declared, dragging Sabretooth away from his drink and up onstage. "The rest of you guys gotta come, too," she demanded. The rest of the Brotherhood members, now having no qualms about singing in front of people in their drunken states, followed her. Angela grinned as the music started and they all began to sing. "When the devil is to busy, and death's a bit too much, they call on me - by name you see - for my special touch. To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune, to the ladies I'm Sir Prize, but call me by any name, any way it's all the same. I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the pea beneath your bed, I'm a bump on every head, I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm a pin in every hip, I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wriggle and writhe - And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life, you see the Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. While there's children to make sad, while there's candy to be had, while there's pockets left to pick, while there's grannies left to trip down the stairs I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
  
It's a game, i'm glad I'm in it 'cause there's one born every minute." Lisa ran up on stage, joining them fore the chorus. "And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life, you see the Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need." There was a bit of an insturmental, then they continued. "I pledge my allegiance to all things dark and I promise on my damned soul to do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me, not only does his job but does it happily. I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull, I'm a dagger in your back, an extra turn upon the rack, I'm the quivering in your heart, A stabbing pain, a sudden start. - And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life, you see the Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! "It gets so lonely being evil. What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while, and no one loves you when you're evil. I'm lying though my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!" Everyone clapped, some even laughed as they toppled over one another in the process of getting off the stage. Kurt laughed and staggered to the stage to do his rendition of I'm Blue. Everyone that knew him was nearly in tears by the time he sat down. "Mr. Remy LeBeau," called the lady at the microphone next. Remy smiled, winked, and stood up to go to the mike. Lisa stumbled into Kurt who caught her, smiling and laughing. Mikey continued to take more pictures as the song started in Remy's heavy french accent. "See m' ride out of de sunset on y' color TV screen. Out f' all dat I can get if y' know what I mean. Women to de left o' me an' women to de right. Ain't got no gun, ain't got no knife. Don't y' start no fight. 'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite (T.N.T.) An' I'll win de fight. (T.N.T.) I'm a pow'r load (T.N.T.) Watch me explode!" The rest of the night continued like this; People getting up and singing, then sitting down and laughing. Mikey continued to take pictures of everyone until they closed down the bar. They all returned home late that night, finding the place open. None of them thought about the consequences that they had inevitably invoked. Later on, once everyone's buzz wore off, they turned to Mikey. He was fiddling with a camera. "Where'd you get that?" asked Angela. Everyone looked at her and she sweatdropped. "Oh, right. Sorry." Fay gasped. "You didn't take pictures of us, did you?" she demanded of Mikey. Mikey just grinned. "What else would I get a camera for?" he asked her. Fay glared. "You're so evil!" Lisa accused, holding her head a bit. She was sitting on the couch next to Kurt, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm not evil, I'm an opportunist!" Said Mikey smiling.  
  
A/N: Yay! How do you like it? I liked it. I think I liked it anyway. Maybe. Hn. I should go confer with myself about weather I really liked this chapter, or weather it was too rushed and just filler crap. WE HAVE A PLOT!! Thank you Mikey! W00t! Plot-ho! All right, then, onward and, er, forward! Yeah! BWAHAHA!! 


	24. Lights Out

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 holds the secret. (I no, I'm lazy and don't change this part).  
  
A/N: Okay! Well, yeah, I have started a bunch of other stories and also have a lot of homework so I haven't really been doing much writing. No, that's a lie; I've been doing plenty of writing, just not on the computer. They're all in notebooks though. So, yeah, here, don't shoot me! E-mail with ideas and any other comments at jupitergurl02@hotmail.com are STILL appreciated! (I haven't had anyone respond to this yet. sobs)  
  
Chapter 24, Lights Out  
  
The somewhat tipsy party walked into the kitchen to get snacks. "I want Ramen!" Angela said happily, going to the cupboard. "Vhat? Are you nuts? Ve can't cook. Ve'll vake up Logan," said Kurt, shocked at Angela's absent-mindedness. She pouted, glaring at him, and glomed onto Pietro's arm. Pietro nearly fell. "Well, what else do you rich boys have to eat here, then?" demanded Fay. "Hey, it's not our fault dat you guys don' have money," said Remy defensively. "Yes," said Fay with an evil grin, "that's Mystique's fault." Everyone looked at her and took a wary step back. Mikey sighed, being used to Fay's evilness, and got a couple bags of chips, some pretzels, and a bowl for the snacks. He poured about half of each bag into the bowl and set it on the counter. Angela was standing next to him. She waited for him to turn around and put the bags away before grabbing the bowl and running into the living room, laughing maniacally. Pietro was dragged with her as she was still holding his arm. Everyone went silent and stared after her. "Vhat. just happened?" asked Kurt, baffled. "Oh, don't worry, she does that a lot," said Lisa reassuringly. "I see." said Lance. "I'll have to watch out for that." "Let's go rescue our snacks, then," said Bobby, leading the way into the living room. Everyone else followed. "Muahaha! Snacks o torimasu!" shouted Angela. "Torimasen!" shouted Lisa. "Or else!" added Fay. "Eep!" cried Angela, not about to relinquish the bowl. "Come on, Angela," said Mikey. Angela looked around at all her friends, and then back at Mikey, then pouted, handing the bowl to Ray. "Thanks," he said, sitting on the couch next to her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged tightly. "Oh, it's so great having family here at the mansion!" she exclaimed happily. Ray looked very dismayed. "Angela, I think you're hurting him," said Lisa. "No I'm not!" Angela insisted, hugging tighter. Lisa sighed, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. "Pietro looks jealous." "Eep!" Angela yelped, nearly pushing Ray off the couch as she hugged Pietro instead. Ray rubbed his neck and Pietro blushed as he was forced onto his back by the hug. "What the- what brought this on?" he asked, not sure what to do. "Don't be jealous! Ray's my cousin, but you're my boyfriend!" she insisted. Everyone sweatdropped. "Come on, let's go up t' m' room 'fore we wake someone up," said Remy, standing. "Yeah, I don' wanna get caught by claws, yo," said Todd, following Remy.  
"Sissy," said Blob.  
"Hey, how d'you know dat those claws ain't the one think ya skin won' stand up to?" said Toad angrily. Blob shivered. As Remy mounted the first stair, there was a flicker, then the lights went out.  
"Hey, vait until I at least get up ze stairs first!" he shouted back, thinking that someone had shut off the lights.  
"Um, it wasn't us," said Angela. She was in the back with Pietro. They had their hands in each other's back pockets, on her insistence.  
"Yeah, they were too busy cuddling," accused Fred.  
"Shut up, lard-boy!" said Pietro angrily.  
"I can't see anything," said Lisa complacently. She reached for the fuzzy hand beside her, grasping it in hopes that Kurt could steady her. "Hey. since when does Kurt have five fingers?"  
"Since he turned into Hank McCoy," came the voice of Mr. McCoy from the dark. Everyone jumped.  
"Uh, hey, M-mr. McCoy, how long have you been standing there?" asked Berserker.  
"Not too long, Ray. Don't worry, I won't need to tell the Professor what you've done."  
"Awe, man, is it that obvious?" complained Bobbie.  
"He's psychic you idiot," said Lance.  
"Who's touching me!?" came Fay's surprised and angry voice.  
"Ah- s-sorry! I sot it vas Lisa!" said Kurt, moving his hand from Fay's shoulder.  
"OW!"  
"What happened, Lisa?" asked Angela.  
"I hit the wall," she muttered.  
"Don't expect zat to change just because ze lights are off," said Kurt. If Kurt could see anything, he would see that Lisa was glaring at him.  
"This sucks. flashlight!" said Mikey. They heard a loud thump. "Great. another anvil."  
"Don't worry, Mikey, I'll just turn on the lights!" said Angela. Click. Click, click, click, click.  
"Who's closest to Angela?" said Lisa.  
"Me," came Pietro's voice.  
"Figures," mumbled Lisa. "Well, that's no good. Who's next?"  
"I think I am," said Fay.  
"Hit her for me." Thwap!  
"Ow! Whined Ray. "Watch it!"  
"Sorry," said Fay.  
"This is stupid," said Sabretooth.  
"Quiet, kitty," said Fay.  
"Bad neko!" said Angela.  
"Don't yell at my Kitty!" yelled Fay. Angela eeped.  
"Please, be quiet. We don't want to wake the other students," said Professor McCoy.  
"Why not?" asked Angela.  
"Mainly because we'll get in trouble," said Bobby. Angela pouted a moment, then started to hum.  
"Don't you dare," said Toni.  
"But I love them!" said Angela.  
"No! Bocca Musica is too easy to get stuck in your head!"  
"Well. Johnny be there, and Johnny be fine, and wants for me to wed. And I would marry Johnny but me father up and said," sang Angela. Toni sighed and joined in.  
"I'm sad to tell you daughter what your mother never knew, for Johnny is a son of mine and so is kin to you," sang Toni. Everyone giggled.  
"Well. Billy be there, and Billy be fine, and wants for me to wed. And I would marry Billy but me father up and said," sang Angela.  
"I'm sad to tell you daughter what your mother never knew, for Billy is a son of mine and so is kin to you," Toni continued.  
"Well. Jimmy be there, and Jimmy be fine, and wants for me to wed. And I would marry Jimmy but me father up and said," sang Angela.  
"I'm sad to tell you daughter what your mother never knew, for Jimmy is a son of mine and so is kin to you," sang Toni.  
"Well, you've never seen a girl so sad or sorry as I was," they sang together. "The boys in town were all me kin and father was the cause. If life should thus continue I should die a single miss, and so I'll go to mother and complain to her of this.  
"Now, daughter, haven't I taught you to forgive and to forget? And if your father so desotes well still you needn't fret. Your father may be father to all the boys in town but still. He's not the one who sired you, so marry whom you will!" They giggled and everyone else did, too.  
"Hey, I gotta idea," said Pietro happily. He picked up Angela and began to run in the direction in which he thought he had remembered the couch being, but instead tripped over the table, landing on top of Angela.  
"Eep! Pietro! Just because it's dark doesn't mean we can-"  
"Sorry!" he said, quickly, helping her up. "Thatwasn'twhatImeant! Really! Iswear!"  
"Oh? Then what was what you meant?" asked Todd acidly.  
"Yeah, we've heard you two sneak into each other's rooms at night," said Lance. Fay giggled.  
"You guys are evil!" cried Angela.  
"Hey!" said Pietro indignantly. "My idea was to sit around and tell scary stories and wait for the lights to come back on."  
"I suppose that that would be okay, as long as you're quiet," said Mr. McCoy. They all made their way carefully to the couch and chairs and sat around together.  
"Todd, you go first," said Freddie.  
"Sure," said Todd. He cleared his throat and then began. "I heard this one on da discovery channel or somethin', so it's probably true. You know, durin' exams week how it's all stressful an' stuff? Well da kids had dis thing where they'd go out every night at exam week at midnight and just scream and scream and keep scremin', just to relieve the stress, right? Well, this one night, while they were screamin', this girl was walkin' back to her dorm and this guy was there. He grabbed her and she screamed and stuff but nobody heard cuzza all the other screamin'. The guy twisted her neck and killed her, right there, and nobody knew about it till they found her body the next day, covered in flies." At this, Todd snapped his tongue as if to eat one of the flies hovering around the corpse.  
"That's stupid!" said Fay angrily. Everyone else mumbled in agreement.  
"Yeah, I already heard that one," said Mikey.  
"Who goes next?" asked Angela.  
"I'll go," said Lisa. "This one actually happened to me."  
"Be afraid!" shrieked Angela. There was a loud thump and she jumped, clinging to Pietro. However, she was wrong and clung to Todd. "Ewe!" she shrieked, pushing him away and hugging Pietro instead.  
"O..kay." said Mikey.  
"What was that?" asked Toni?  
"Sorry, I bumped m' knee on de table," said Remy.  
"Anyway." said Lisa. "When I was like four, my bed was really close to the wall in my room. I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw this pale blue hand reach out of the wall and grab my leg. Then it went back into the wall. I started screaming, it was freaky. It might have been a dream, but I really don't know."  
"No, if you're telling a scary story, you should say it was real," said Bobby.  
"Creepy," said Pietro.  
"I've already heard that one," complained Angela.  
"I'll tell y' one dat y' ain't heard b'fore, den," said Remy. "I heard dis one back home in N' Orleans. Dere was dese guys who was takin' da land from de Natives in Sout' America. Dere was four guys, all o' 'em promised t' get some land when dey was done. S' one o' 'em get's real sick. He walks outta his ten' an' goes t' 'is hommes. He's irrational an' dey try t' calm 'im down, but whenever dey touch 'im, he starts t' bleed. Tryin' t' make 'em understan', he slams 'is fist on de table, makin' it explode wit' blood. He falls t'is knees an' dey bleed, too. He dies an' de reamainin' guys decide t' split up 'is share o' de land.  
"So de next day, dey go an' scope out what dey got outta de deal. Dey meet dis tribe o' de natives and one o' de guys shoots one o' 'em fer not list'nin'. So dey go back to dere tents an' one o' 'em goes t' de bar. While dere, he's taken by a kid t' de hospital where he finds 'is friend, locked up in a room. 'Is frien' says he keeps seein' de kid dat dey shot an' de village chief standin' dere b'fore 'im. De guy breaks de glass an' 'is frien' starts t'bleed. The particles o' dust in de air cuts 'is skin.  
"De man goes t' find 'is last homme, goes t' dere land. He says dey gotta apologize t' de Indians fo' de killin'. He demanded t' see de chief, but 'is buddy said not t' worry. Said he took care o' 'em. He takes 'im t' dis big hole wi' all de Indians layin' in it, all got bullets in dere heads. He goes t' shake 'is homme's hand on a job well done, an' dere han's is covered in blood."  
Everyone sat silently for a moment, looking at each other in silence. "That was creepy," said Toni at length. Everyone nodded.  
"Naw, that ain't nothin'!" said Lance.  
"Yeah, it wasn't so bad!" said Angela, clinging onto Pietro's arm.  
"C'mon! You're hurting!" said Pietro.  
"Oh, and I suppose you gotta better one, Lance?" demanded Fred.  
"As a matter of fact, I do! Okay, well, there were these two guys who go to work on a plantation."  
"Were their names George and Lenny?" asked Angela. Lisa started laughing.  
"Hey, quit it!" Lance whined. "Okay, so anyway. They go to work on this plantation and there are two beds. One of them's by the window, the other's by the door. The guy who sleeps in the bed by the window tells the other guy how at night, a witch came and put a magic bridle on him and turned him into a horse. Then she rode him around the yard so he was really tired.  
"So the other guy, feelin' sorry for his buddy, says he'll take that bed tonight. So the witch comes and puts the bridle on him. She rides him around and he's all tired, but when she takes it off, he grabs it and slips it on her. The guy rides her over to the barn and gives her to the owner. Says she needs new horseshoes. The owner puts shoes on her and then goes to bed. The next morning, the owner's daughter comes outta the barn, screaming. The owner runs out to the barn to find the witch with the bridle off, her hands and feet bloody with horseshoes nailed through them."  
"That was stupid! I oughtta pound you!" yelled Fred.  
"Now Fred, be courteous. I know that there are no such rules at the boarding house, but here, we have rules and regulations," said Beast.  
"Ja, but ze story sucked," said Kurt, smirking.  
"Watch it, blue boy," growled Lance.  
"Shut up, you guys, I got one!" said Angela. Everyone looked at where they saw the black form of Angela stand up. Their eyes had all adjusted to the darkness well enough to see each other's forms, but not features. Angela sat down again, leaning forward on her seat as if to tell something very important.  
"Okay, well this one was told to me a long time ago by my step dad. It really happened! I can't tell it as well as he can, but I'll try," said Angela, excited.  
"I want lights!" said Mikey.  
"Why, ya scared?" asked Avalanche.  
"Shut up!" yelled Mikey. He yelled out. "Spotlights!" Three huge lights appeared, turned on and pointed toward the ceiling.  
"There!" said Angela, happy. Everyone else seemed satisfied and Angela began her story. "Well, my step-dad used to live far up north and they had a farm and stuff and-" she was cut off by the lights coming back on. "Awe!" she wined.  
"Don't worry," said Pietro, hugging her.  
"Time for bed, for you," said Beast. Everyone whined and Angela stuck her tongue out.  
"I wouldn't be too pleased with yourself," said Lisa.  
"Ja," added Kurt, "Logan can get pretty mad vhen his sleep is disturbed." Almost before Kurt was done speaking, Pietro and Angela were safely back at the boarding house.  
"Uh, I guess we'll just walk or somethin'," said Blog. He sighed, not looking forward to the exercise. Everyone bid their friends (and enemies) farewell and the brotherhood members left.  
"Mikey, I suggest you get rid of these. somehow," said Hank.  
"Yeah, I guess. should I make a black hole?"  
"We'll just. wait until tomorrow." Hank sighed. "Toni, I guess you can spend the night. You can stay in Lisa's room. Goodnight," Hank grumbled, going upstairs to see what could be done about the lights so that someone could at least get some sleep.  
  
A/N: Yay! How do you like it? I liked it. I think I liked it anyway. Maybe. Hn. I should go confer with myself about weather I really liked this chapter, or weather it was too rushed and just filler crap. Granted, it took me a few months, but I was working on other stuff! But in any case, WE HAVE A PLOT!! Thank you Mikey! W00t! Plot-ho! All right, then, onward and, er, forward! Yeah! BWAHAHA!! 


End file.
